Crimson and Aqua
by Lovely Fox-Kit
Summary: Set during the events of Alpha Sapphire, follows my own file of the game but with a few changes; Luca has moved in with his family, all of them members of the Alpha Aqua Tribe, to escape their enemies: the Omega Crimson Tribe. Now Luca has set out on his journey to find his place in the world, so how will he deal with these trials and his growing feelings for Wallace?
1. Moving In

**Crimson and Aqua (a Pokemon fic)**

Disc.: I swear on my life that I will never own this amazing game series, if I did you can be sure that there would be a hell of a lot more yaoi in it!

A/N: After many tried and failed attempts at writing a Pokemon fic that just resulted in them being bashed until the cows came home, I thought I'd never ever write a fic of this series again…until this idea came to me; this one will be based on my file of Alpha Sapphire and my character Luca as he goes from being the new kid from a mountain village to the current Pokemon League Champion; it will have yaoi, you can be sure of that…it will have the pairing of Wallace/Brendan (Luca) with some one-sided Steve/Brawly, hope that this one will at least not be so horrible that people tell me to commit suicide over its' awfulness- now time to get down to the summary!

*"Talking"

*'_Thoughts/Flashbacks'_

*'Song Lyrics (if I deem them necessary)'

**Summary: Set during the events of Alpha Sapphire, Luca and his family are the only remaining members of the Alpha Aqua Tribe of Pokemon Trainers. They move to Littleroot Town to make a fresh start and to get away from the war with their bitter enemies, the Omega Crimson Tribe…Luca goes on a journey to find his place in the world so that he can find his Destined Partner; how will he deal with the advances of [and his growing feelings for] Wallace, the Sootopolis Gym Leader?**

**Ch.1- Moving In**

The sky that stretched over the expanse of land and water that made up the Hoenn Region was cloudless and clear, much like the hearts of all the inhabitants that made up the Region as a whole. A dirt road was nestled beneath the sky on a seemingly endless path of grass and trees, a moving truck driving down it that had a logo showing two Machamp lifting up a couch painted on both sides of the vehicle, the letters 'Champ's Movers' etched in bold rust red letters beneath the logo. As the truck drove down the road, a jeep was driving in front of the truck and directing it to their destination.

A woman with chocolate brown hair tied back by a pale green bandana sat in the passenger side of the jeep, her brunette locks fluttering in the breeze as a man in the driver side was next to her, his short dark hair also stirring in the breeze as he drove the car down the road in front of the truck. The woman sighed, worry shown clearly on her face as she addressed the man driving the jeep.

"Norman, do you think that Luca will be alright by himself in the truck?"

Norman looked over at the woman, a smile settling on his face to try and waylay her fears as he answered her question.

"Of course, Jessica…the boy will be fine, after all he is of the age when it's time for him to start finding his own lot in life."

"But I worry for him honey; he is, after all, our only son…and are you absolutely certain that no one from the Omega Crimson Tribe followed us?"

Norman felt his eyes narrow at the mention of their most hated enemies.

For as long as time itself stood, there were three different Tribes of people who lived in the Hoenn Region: the Alpha Aqua Tribe, the Omega Crimson Tribe, and the Delta Zephyr Tribe. Each of them worshipped the three Legendary Pokemon that helped shape the Hoenn Region into what it was today: Kyogre, Groudon, and Rayquaza. Many hundreds of years ago, a war broke out between the Tribes of Alpha and Omega when each of their royal families was killed in an armed conflict. The Delta Zephyr Tribe tried to broker peace between the two warring peoples but failed and afterwards decided to stay out of each Tribe's affairs by secluding themselves in Emerald Village.

But a war can only last for so long and many years of fighting the two warring Tribes were whittled down to only an extremely small handful of people, and Norman's family were the only ones who'd managed to stay under the radar. The two of them hoped that by leaving their seaside home of Sapphire Coast they could start a new life with their only child, their son Luca.

As he let out an exhale, Norman looked at his wife and smiled disarmingly at her in an effort to soothe her nerves.

"Jessica, I can assure you that we'll be fine…besides, knowing Luca, he's sleeping soundly in the truck due to being on the road for so long."

Jessica smiled at her husband, she took his words with a grain of salt and before long she spotted their home in the small community of Littleroot Town. When they finally pulled up in front of their house, Norman began telling the Machoke where to take the boxes after opening the truck's back doors, the Pokemon not making any move to disturb the sleeping boy in the truck with the boxes that held all their possessions.

Jessica smiled at her son; he looked a lot like her but had his father's eyes and olive tan skin, he was wearing his traditional Aqua shawl over his clothes, the blue threads interlaced with silver and black beads that helped make the fabric shimmer like water under the sun in the warm light. On his head he wore a white hat that had three blunt spikes on the very end, the woman reaching towards her 15 year old son and shaking his shoulders.

"Luca, wake up…we're here honey."

The boy in question opened his slate grey eyes to look at his mother, a tired smile settling on his face as he got out of the truck to stand next to the woman. A flock of Pidgey flew overhead as the two of them headed into the house. Jessica saw that her son was still tired from the long trip so she told him to go upstairs and take a nap while the movers helped bring in all the boxes, her kind smile assuring him that she'd wake him when the job was all done.

(2 hours later)

The Machoke had left after placing the last couple of boxes down on the kitchen floor; Jessica was finishing up in said kitchen when her son came down the stairs without his shawl settled around his shoulders. He was wearing the clothes he'd slept in, a short long-sleeved body shirt that was trimmed in black and had red that stretched all over the rest of the fabric. On his thin hips sat a pair of black cargo capris with pockets and his shoes were sitting on the mat by the door. His backpack also sat by the door next to his shoes, the green and white bag was empty save for his wallet and house keys.

The brunette woman looked over towards the stairs when her child came walking down them, his eyes having no trace of the exhaustion he'd had before his nap. Jessica set down her towel on the counter and made her way over to her son, the two of them sharing an embrace before they turned to look at the job that the Machoke had been kind enough to help them complete before they left with the moving truck a couple hours ago.

"Luca, did you sleep well honey?"

"Yeah mom, I slept fine…they sure did a nice job, huh?"

"Yeah, they sure did. Your father should be seeing this house with us, but you know him…always working and never spending time with his family like he should every once in a while."

"Yeah, but he can't help it mom…he _is_ the Petalburg Gym Leader, and that means that his job is a very demanding one."

Jessica ruffled her son's semi-long chestnut locks playfully, for a 15 year old he sure was wiser than his years showed sometimes.

"Yes, I know sweetie."

As if he could tell that they were talking about him, Norman walked into the house with an amused smirk on his face.

"I heard all that, ya know…"

Jessica and Luca turned around to find Norman standing in the doorway, a smile appearing on each of their faces.

"Honey, I thought you'd be on your way to the Petalburg Gym by now."

"Yeah well, since you wanted me to see the house so badly I decided to stop in before I head out with the jeep…you and the Pokemon did a fantastic job with the interior, sweetie."

"Thank you honey, so didn't you tell me yesterday that you have something very special for our dearest son?"

Norman looked at his wife before realization set in, he'd completely forgotten up until now as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and laughed.

"You're right honey, I'd totally forgotten until you reminded me just now…Luca, what I have for you is something passed down in our family for generation after generation. It belonged to my father before me, and his father before him, and even before that. It will keep you safe and help you to always remember our heritage as members of the Alpha Aqua Tribe."

Norman fished out a mid-sized box with elegant blue runes carved into the mahogany wood, a gold clasp holding it closed until he undid the clasp. Upon opening it, Luca's eyes went wide with awe, for sitting in the box was a pendant on a solid titanium chain. The metal was interwoven with silver and gold threads, pale blue beads were also attached to the chain that was wrapped in dark purple leather. In the middle of the beads was a charm that seemed to have water flowing inside of it, the clear blue glass was finely blown into the shape of the symbol for Alpha.

"Luca, this pendant is called the Tidal Alpha Tear…it symbolizes our deep connection to Kyogre, always keep it with you and never lose sight of it."

Luca smiled at the beautiful pendant and nodded, his father placing it around his neck and fastening it with the clasp in the back. As he watched his son stare at the pendant, Norman hugged him tightly and smiled, today his son was finally a man among men in the Alpha Aqua Tribe.

"Luca, by passing this necklace from father to son, you are now hereby designated a true man among our Tribe…you are of proper age to go on your journey, make many friends and catch many Pokemon…but most of all, never forget where your heart truly lies, with your family and the blessings of Kyogre. Now that that's all taken care of, I need to go to the Petalburg Gym. Luca, Jessica, take care of each other."

Jessica nodded as she kissed her husband passionately on the lips before he headed out and started up the jeep, both of them watching the car leave until the vehicle could no longer be seen on the horizon. After standing outside for a few more minutes, Jessica and her son went into the house to talk about the importance of that pendant when the brunette woman realized something.

"Oh, that reminds me Luca, one of your dad's friends lives in this town with us- his name's Professor Birch. He lives right next door and has a daughter who's about your age…you should go over and introduce yourself to them."

"Ok mom, I hope that we'll be safe from those Omega Crimson guys."

Jessica hugged her son closely, worry settling on her face as she let him go and watch as he opened the door and left the house.

"Me too, honey…me too."

(Professor Birch's House)

Luca was standing in the entryway as Mrs. Birch paced about, it seemed as though she had something on her mind when she remembered that she had a guest. The brunette boy had tucked away his pendant so that no one else would see it and suspect something about his family as Mrs. Birch turned back to look at him and smiled worriedly.

"Sorry about ignoring you Luca, but it seems my husband isn't back from his expedition yet…anyway, welcome to Littleroot Town! I'm Laura Birch, and I have a daughter around your age. It would be nice if you introduced yourself to her, she heard about neighbors moving in and she was so excited about meeting you! She doesn't really have any friends so she might seem a little overeager but please try and be friends with my little girl, alright?"

"Sure, everyone needs a friend…where is she right now?"

"She's upstairs in her room, she should be finished getting ready by now so just take the stairs right over there (points to staircase next to kitchen)."

Luca nodded and went upstairs to find a young girl standing at a desk, her eyes focused on the notebook sitting there open. She sighed before closing the book and smiling at it, it obviously had something nice written in it if she smiled at it so sweetly.

"Hmm…Pokemon fully restored, items all ready and…"

Luca stood there watching the attentive yet cute girl mumble to herself, it seemed she wasn't gonna initiate a conversation so the boy cleared his throat loudly. That seemed to get her attention because not even 2 seconds later she whipped her head around and saw him standing there, her eyes wide like a Stantler fawn crossing a road at night and almost being run over.

"Oh…who are you?!" she asked him almost nervously before she drew in a breath and calmed herself down enough to smile slightly, almost like she'd done a complete 180 and forgot that there was a stranger in her house, nay, her room.

"Oh, you must be Luca! I heard that you and your parents were moving in next door today, but where are my manners? I'm May Birch, it's very nice to meet you!"

"Yeah, nice to meet you too…I'm Luca Arclight."

"Anyway, I…I actually have a dream of becoming friends with Pokemon all over the world, and when dad- oops, I mean Professor Birch, told me about you and your family moving here Luca…I was hoping you'd be nice and we could be friends. B-But, that's just silly, isn't it? I mean, I've just met you Luca so what am I talking about?!" she laughed nervously and looked like she was gonna cry, Luca felt kinda bad for her so he stopped her rambling by doing his traditional Alpha Aqua Tribal bow. He got down on his knees and spread his arms out at his sides as though his shawl were sitting on his shoulders, speaking in his native tongue with eyes closed before opening them again and looking up at her.

"_Eto normal'no, ya budu tvoim drugom._"*

"What did you just say, Luca?"

"I said that it's fine, I'll be your friend."

"R-Really?!"

"Yeah, so stop rambling alright?"

"O-Okay…oh no, I forgot!"

"What?"

"I totally forgot that I was supposed to go out and help dad catch some wild Pokemon, so I'll see ya later Luca!"

The brunette boy watched as his first real friend ran past him and down the stairs, he was perplexed at where she got that much energy…then again, she _did_ ramble quite a bit so perhaps she still had energy to spare as he walked down the stairs whereupon he was stopped by Mrs. Birch, who decided to tell him what happened before he came out of May's room.

"So Luca, my daughter was so excited about you becoming her friend that she took off down Route 101 without so much as a goodbye to her own mother…anyway, she might still be there so please make sure she doesn't get hurt by any wild Pokemon hiding in the grass out there."

"Sure, and if I see your husband I'll let him know that you're waiting for him to come back home."

"Oh thank you so much dearie, now hurry along!"

The brunette boy nodded before jogging out the door, the sound of an ear piercing scream just outside of Littleroot Town. Luca could only hope that no one got hurt as he raced out of the small community and down Route 101.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- Wow, lengthy first chapter…anyway, there's more to come so don't worry and just wait! So, time to offer up a translation to what Luca said to May, hope you find this helpful!

*_Eto normal'no, ya budu tvoim drugom- _roughly translated, it means 'It's fine, I'll be your friend.' It's his way of reassuring May that her question wasn't silly at all.

Now that that's out of the way, leave a nice review, plz? Thank you!


	2. Chance Encounter

**Crimson and Aqua (a Pokemon fic)**

Disc.: I swear on my life that I will never own this amazing game series, if I did you can be sure that there would be a hell of a lot more yaoi in it!

A/N: Finally arrived at Ch.2, I think it's coming along swimmingly…let me know in a review your opinions on this fic, love it? Hate it? Hopefully you'll have nicer things to say about this one than the last fic that I wrote…anyway, time for the chapter so here we go!

**Ch.2- Chance Encounter**

Luca listened against the wind for the sound of the scream that he heard earlier, and after a few seconds he found it. He then ran off down the path and found Professor Birch being chased around by a wild Poochyena, the Pokemon Professor's normally cheerful demeanor twisted in surprise and slight fear as the small dog Pokemon chased him around in a circle while attempting to bite his ankles with razor sharp fangs.

As soon as the man heard the sound of Luca's footsteps approaching him, he stopped running but was cornered by the small wild Pokemon that was now growling at him. He saw the brunette boy standing there and his face showed a bit of relief at knowing someone had come to help him.

"Hey, young man! Help me, please! In my bag are some Pokeballs, grab one and use the Pokemon inside to save me from this Poochyena!"

Luca saw the aforementioned bag and opened it up, in front of him were 3 Pokeballs. He selected the one on the far right and released the Pokemon inside, which turned out to be a level 6 Mudkip. The small Water Pokemon stood in front of the Poochyena, which had turned its' attention on Luca as soon as it's heard the Pokeball open up and release Mudkip.

The small wild dog Pokemon ran at the other Pokemon and tried to bite it with sharp fangs, but Luca told Mudkip to dodge it and use Water Gun. Mudkip nodded at the boy and unleashed a powerful stream of water that knocked Poochyena for a loop before it passed out on the ground. The brunette boy looked down at his new partner and stroked Mudkip's dorsal fin gratefully, which resulted in the Pokemon purring and leaning into the appreciative touch.

Upon Poochyena passing out, Professor Birch approached the boy and Mudkip, a smile on his face at seeing a bond already forming between them…he could think more on that later, first of all he had to thank the boy who saved him just now.

"Whew…thank you, young man. I went into the tall grass to survey and research wild Pokemon when I was suddenly jumped out of nowhere! You really saved my ass back there, kid."

"It's fine, Professor Birch…I told your wife I'd go out and find you because she was worried that you hadn't come back yet, and besides…Mudkip's the one who saved you, not me."

"All the same, thank you both…oh, now that I think about it, aren't you Norman's boy, Luca?"

"Yeah, I am."

"I didn't recognize you at first because the last time I saw you was when you were just a baby, you've really grown into a fine young man since then! But anyway, this isn't really the place for a conversation…let's go back to my Lab."

Luca nodded and recalled Mudkip into its' Pokeball before he followed Professor Birch back to Littleroot Town.

(Professor Birch's Lab)

The laboratory was very well kept and clean, all the equipment was state of the art and there were displays all over the walls that recorded data from Pokemon battles to wild Pokemon's habitats and how certain conditions, such as weather changes, affected them.

Birch then turned to Luca after they were both standing in the middle of the room, a huge smile on the man's face.

"So Luca, your father Norman has told me so much about you…I understand that you don't have your own Pokemon yet, right?"

At hearing the question, Luca's eyes went to the floor and he felt sadness overcome him. He'd always wanted his own Pokemon to bond and become friends with, his father was gonna give him one in their village on his 15th birthday…but their home was ambushed in the middle of the night by members of an Omega Crimson Hunter's squad and the family had to pack up their things and move away. What little they had was what they brought with them to their house, luckily most of their cultural artifacts were spared along with their ceremonial robes and jewelry. Luca then remembered that Professor Birch was talking to him and he nodded at the man.

"Yeah, it's true that I don't have my own Pokemon yet."

"Well, if I may say so Luca, that performance back there was truly phenomenal! You really are your father's son, and to thank you for saving me back there, I'm going to let you keep that Pokemon you used earlier!"

Luca was shocked at what the Professor had just told him, was he really giving him his own Pokemon to keep?

"Really? I can have this Mudkip?!"

"Of course, you two have already formed a strong bond just from battling together out there in the wild! It would be wrong of me to separate you two now, especially since Mudkip has warmed up to you…travel together and become strong, and while you're at it why not give him a name?"

Luca smiled wide at hearing that he'd officially received his first ever Pokemon and released Mudkip from its' Pokeball, the small Water Type Pokemon running around his ankles before jumping up into his arms and licking him affectionately. The brunette boy was so surprised that he fell onto his ass and laughed at his new friend's antics, then stroked his head affectionately before speaking to Mudkip.

"From today onward, you and I are gonna be friends Mudkip…how about I call you Prilivnyy*? Do you like that name?"

The small Pokemon just rubbed against Luca's chest happily, it seemed that he did indeed like his name so he hugged Prilivnyy gently before pushing him off his chest and onto the ground.

Professor Birch heard the name that Luca had given his Pokemon, but as far as he knew no one spoke that kind of language anymore…where had Luca learned to speak that particular dialect? He decided to ask Norman about it later, for now he looked back at Luca and smiled at him.

"I'm not sure if you knew this Luca, but if you work together with your Pokemon you can gain valuable experience and grow closer together as partners. It just so happens that my daughter, May, is out on Route 103 right now surveying Pokemon for me. Maybe you should head out that way and start your journey together?"

"Sure thing, and thanks for letting me have Prilivnyy…we'll grow strong together and become best friends, won't we?"

"Kip (Yup!)!"

"Great, she'll be so happy to hear that! While you journey together, you can teach each other what it means to be a Trainer…remember, if you get lost then use the AreaNav Map on your PokeNav+ to help you find your way. You can also use it to find Route 103, where May should be right now."

"Alright, see you around Professor!"

The man watched as Luca and Mudkip ran out the door of his Lab, a smile appearing on his face as he recalled his days as an overeager Pokemon Trainer ready to go out and see the world. His hand went down to his belt and called out his old partner, a Blaziken covered in scars and had one eye that'd gone blind.

"That boy…he reminds me of myself when I was his age; remember those days, Flare?"

"Blaze (Yes.)."

"I hope that fortune smiles upon both of them, as it did you and I when we were young and just getting our feet wet…what do you say to us relaxing since all my work is done for today Flare?"

"Blaze (I'd love that, Birch.)."

The Pokemon Professor and his old partner walked outside and took their places on the porch of the house, a cooling breeze washing over them and bringing peace to their hearts.

(Route 103)

After passing through Oldale Town and having a few battles, Luca could feel that Prilivnyy was getting close to evolving soon as he found May near a patch of tall grass. She was watching a Pokemon move around in the tall emerald blades as if it was looking for something, the girl seeing Luca standing nearby and waved him over to stand next to her as she continued eyeing the wild Pokemon that had its' tail sticking up out of the grass.

"(whispers) Luca, over here! There's a Pokemon in that grass…if you're really quiet, you can sneak up on it and catch it by surprise. I'll give you a few Pokeballs so you can catch it, good luck."

May handed Luca at least 7 Pokeballs before he started creeping up on the Pokemon, and to his surprise it was a Poochyena. He let out Prilivnyy and the two of them stared each other down before the wild Pokemon's fangs started glowing red, small embers surrounding its' mouth before it tried to bite Mudkip. Luca realized then that this particular Poochyena knew Fire Fang, a smile on his face as he ordered his Mudkip to attack it just enough so that he could catch it. After a few blows from Tackle and one Water Gun, the wild Poochyena was struggling to stand up…the brunette boy saw his chance and hurled a Pokeball at Poochyena, the ball twitching a few times before it stopped moving and Luca knew that he now had 2 Pokemon in his party.

Feeling satisfied that Prilivnyy had a friend, he picked up the Pokeball and hooked it onto his belt as May joined him in the grass, shock on her face as she had witnessed the whole scene.

"Wow Luca, that was amazing! You're really coming along as a Trainer despite being new at it, so on that note let's go back to Littleroot real quick- my dad said that he forgot to give you something important before you left to find me."

The brunette boy nodded and both of them headed back to Littleroot Town.

(Professor Birch's Lab)

Professor Birch watched as the kids came inside, both of them looking a little haggard but that was to be expected of traveling on the open road. He saw that Luca had 2 Pokemon with him now instead of just his Mudkip, which put the Pokemon Professor's mind a little more at ease…not only was it his job to give new Trainers a Pokemon to start their journey, but he had to make sure that they understood the dangers of facing wild Pokemon as he watched them approach him.

"Luca, I can't believe I forgot to give you this before you left…it's a device called a Pokedex, it records the data of any Pokemon that you meet and/or catch. May already has hers so let me just give you your Pokedex, Luca."

The brunette boy was ecstatic that he was getting his very own Pokedex, the electronic device settling in his hand before he slipped it into his bag.

"May takes her Pokedex everywhere she goes, and so should you. Whenever she catches a new or rare Pokemon, she comes racing back home to show me the data she recorded on it right away! The Pokemon you will encounter and all the nature that you will traverse will surely fill your memories for many years to come, so you should go out and see everything in the world with your own eyes!"

"Dad's right Luca, hopefully our journey together will be full of adventure and meeting lots of Pokemon! It might be a good idea to go visit your mom before you head out of Littleroot, so I'll meet you back at Route 103 when you're ready."

"Ok, thanks Professor Birch, May…I'll see you soon!"

Both of them watched as the boy ran out the door of the Lab, the girl feeling so happy that she'd be going on a journey with her first ever real friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- Oh wow, another lengthy chapter…then again, that's how they should be! Anyway, more will be coming soon so expect it and be happy when it does! Also, time for explanations- I decided to go with Russian as the native tongue that Luca will speak from time to time, not many have heard the native language that the Alpha Aqua Tribesman speak in over 1,000 years so the only ones who really even remember it are the Pokemon researchers and Wallace.

*Prilivnyy- in Russian, it means 'Tidal', which I think suits Luca's Mudkip considering that it's a Water Type Pokemon.

That's all for now, so read and review plz!


	3. Route 103

**Crimson and Aqua (a Pokemon fic)**

Disc.: I swear on my life that I will never own this amazing game series, if I did you can be sure that there would be a hell of a lot more yaoi in it!

A/N: Well here we are, Ch.3- to all you naysayers out there who have nothing better to do than tell me how much you hate this fic and all material within, I say fuck you _and_ the horse you rode into town on…for everyone else, please pull up a chair and enjoy the next installment- review nicely please or I will kill your entire bloodline in your sleep.

**Ch.3- Route 103**

Luca and May both headed out of Professor Birch's laboratory with smiles on their faces, the girl heading out towards Route 103 while the brunette boy watched her depart. As he stood there, the sound of footsteps could be heard behind him and Luca turned around to see his mother standing there smiling happily at him.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"Hey Luca, I wanted to talk to you for a minute before you set out on your journey…so, did you meet Professor Birch and his daughter May?"

"Yeah, I did mom…he gave me a Pokemon and a Pokedex to take along with me."

Jessica gasped softly before a wide grin broke out on her face.

"Really? That's wonderful news, but…"

The brunette boy looked at his mother curiously, the woman looked like she was getting ready to cry.

"But what, mom?"

Jessica looked at her only son with saddened eyes, she knew what this would mean…since Luca now has his own Pokemon, he'd be going on his own journey all across Hoenn and she wouldn't see him for a while.

"You're going on a journey and leaving this place for who knows how long; even though you're taking the next big step in your life…I can't help the fact that I'll miss you so much, Luca."

Luca smiled at his mother, the woman smoothing the wrinkles out of her long blue skirt while tears brimmed at the corners of her eyes.

"Mom, I'll be alright…after all, I've got my Pokemon with me so I'll never be alone out there in the world. Besides, if I stay here in Littleroot for the rest of my life then I'll never know what I want to do with said life that I'm living."

"(sniffles) You're right, son. It's time I let you go, so that you can see the world and all of its' wonders with your own eyes…just never forget your heritage or where you came from, Luca."

"I won't mom, I promise."

"Good…(hands Luca his bag) I packed your shawl and headdress, something tells me you're gonna need them."

"Thank you, mom…I'll keep in touch with you from time to time, alright?"

"Good, I should hope so…but remember, don't push yourself too hard- if anything happens, you can always come home no matter what honey."

Luca grasped the straps of his bag tightly, his knuckles turning white before he hugged his mother and ran off without looking back…knowing that if he did, he'd cry and never want to leave.

(Route 103)

May was standing at Route 103 patiently waiting for her friend to arrive when she heard footsteps treading softly in the grass behind her. Turning around, the girl came face to face with Luca.

"Hey Luca, you made it!"

"Yup, we did…me and my Pokemon all made it here safely."

"That reminds me Luca, dad said that he forgot to give you this when you left so I'll do it for him- give me your PokeNav+ for a minute."

The brunette boy handed May his PokeNav+ and watched as she fiddled with it for a few minutes before handing it back to him with a smile on her face.

"Alright, I've finished installing a new feature called the DexNav…it can tell you all sorts of things that you wanna know about Pokemon living in each area. It's a pretty useful tool for catching lots of different wild Pokemon, speaking of that I'm gonna use mine to catch some new Pokemon myself…see you later Luca!"

Luca watched his friend run off and decided to do some Pokemon catching himself, currently he has 2 Pokemon but as every basic Trainer knows, 6 is the maximum number of Pokemon you can carry with you so he set to catching his next few Pokemon as well as level up the ones in his party.

(4 hours later)

By the time Luca got the chance to rest at the Pokemon Center in Rustboro City, Prilivnyy had evolved into Marshtomp and his current party contained 4 strong Pokemon that he could be proud of…he carried on him his Marshtomp, a Poochyena, Beautifly, and Carvahna that he'd come across while dangling a vine in the nearest body of water.

After letting his Pokemon be healed by Nurse Joy, Luca decided to treat his Pokemon to lunch for becoming so strong in just a few hours. As he walked outside to fetch some apples, the grass nearby started rustling. Luca was careful not to get too close because he didn't have his Pokemon with him, a tree branch that he'd picked up being his only defense against whatever popped out of the dense forest and grass in front of him. The brunette boy was ready to fight off the wild Pokemon that was coming towards him but instead of attacking the figure, he instead gasped at what he saw.

Leaning against a tree and panting very heavily was a fully evolved Gallade, the Psychic/Fighting Type looking at him with bright red eyes obscured by the thick river of blood running down the side of his face as he stumbled out of the forest only to start falling to the ground from sheer exhaustion.

Throwing the tree branch aside, Luca ran forward and caught Gallade before he even touched the ground. As he felt the Pokemon's heart rate start slowing and saw the blood pouring onto the grass beneath their bodies, the brunette boy grabbed Gallade's arm and threw it over his shoulder before he slowly began walking them both back into the Pokemon Center.

"Nurse Joy, I need help! This Gallade is hurt, he needs first aid right now!"

The pink haired woman was shocked at the amount of blood leaking out of the Psychic/Fighting Type's head, a very visible gash was open on the side of his head as she ordered Audino to get the injured Pokemon into the ICU or risk losing him.

Luca sat down on one of the nearby benches to wait for the Pokemon to get all healed up, the quiet ticking of the wall clock being the only other sound in the hallway.

(3 hours later)

Nurse Joy came out of the ICU covered in blood and found Luca dozing off lightly, the pink haired woman removing her blood stained latex gloves and tossing them in the trash before she walked over to the boy and gently shook his shoulders to wake him up.

"Luca, I have good news and bad news about that Gallade you brought in here today."

The brunette boy rubbed his eye in order to wake up fully but was now alert when he heard the Nurse tell him of Gallade's good news/bad news diagnosis.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Well, the bad news is this particular Gallade lost so much blood that he needed a transfusion in order to stabilize his condition…the good news is that we had enough on hand, but it seems that he was part of a Pokemon slave trade ring and was attacked while most likely trying to escape from his owners. He's sleeping right now but he needs someone to take care of him while he recovers from his ordeal…would you be willing to look after him, Luca? He'll probably want to thank you for saving his life today, and it would be very cruel to turn him away in his condition."

Luca looked into the room through the 2 way glass window and saw Gallade's breathing was shallow but stable, his resolve strengthening at the sight of the Pokemon trying to get better.

"Yeah, I'll take care of him Nurse Joy…he'll be my last Pokemon partner but I promise to treat him like family."

"Good, now while I was treating his injuries I found out a few things about him. Apparently, his name's Lorien and he's level 40 with the following attacks: Leaf Blade, Psywave, Drain Punch, and Protect. He should be able to protect you on your journey but he probably won't trust you right away so don't rush the process…things like this take time to heal and renew, so for now keep him in your party but don't force him to battle. If he wants to, then let him but if not then leave him be."

"Ok, I promise to uphold those conditions…can I go in and sit with him?"

"I don't see why not, in fact I would talk to him if I were you Luca…they say both people and Pokemon have a higher chance of recovery if someone keeps them company and talks to them while they're sleeping."

The brunette boy nodded and walked into the room, Lorien didn't even flinch when the door opened then closed. Luca pulled up a chair and sat in it when it was positioned next to the bed that Lorien was occupying.

"Lorien, my name's Luca. Nurse Joy told me of all that you've been through…my life is a lot like yours, except my family was chased away by some very bad people that hated us because we were of a different tribe than them. Maybe when you wake up, I'll tell you more but for now just know that I'll be here watching over you all night…I promise never to leave your side or alone ever again, Lorien. You're part of my family now, and you'll never have to worry about getting hurt ever again while you're with us."

Lorien seemed to pick up on Luca's words, because the Psychic/Fighting Type flexed his hand slightly in his sleep and his eyebrows furrowed together before he relaxed again. As they shared the room, Luca told Lorien of his parents and how he'd started his journey to find his place in the world, he also told the sleeping Pokemon that he loved to bake Pokepuffs for his friends and that his favorite type of Pokemon was the Water Type. Before long, Luca began growing tired and soon fell asleep roughly an hour into his conversation with the comatose Pokemon and by the time the clock on the while chimed midnight, the brunette boy was out like a light.

Nurse Joy had been watching the boy talk excitedly to the sleeping Pokemon and smiled, when he fell asleep next to his bedside the pink haired woman wrapped a blanket around Luca's shoulders and left them both alone to sleep for the night.

None of them even had the slightest idea what would be coming their way in the next few months, be it good or bad they'd all have to face it together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- Wow, lots went down with this chapter! I know that you don't normally find Gallade in the game until you catch a male Ralts and evolve it later with the Dawn Stone that Wally gives you at the Pokemon League after you beat him, but this is my fic and I'll do whatever the hell I want with it damn it! This particular Gallade is based on my own in the game and his name's Loki, but I decided to give him a more noble sounding name so that's that.

Anyway, up next is your first ever in game Gym Battle! How will it play out? Read and review to see!


	4. New Arrivals

**Crimson and Aqua (a Pokemon fic)**

Disc.: I swear on my life that I will never own this amazing game series, if I did you can be sure that there would be a hell of a lot more yaoi in it!

A/N: Time for Ch.4, hope ya'll enjoy this next installment because it's about to get really crazy and/or weird…I don't wanna keep you guys waiting so I won't, here's the text after this note.

**Ch.4- New Arrivals**

The sun rose up over Hoenn and roused all the creatures occupying the land to life, among them a Gallade in the Pokemon Center in Rustboro City. Lorien was the first of the residents to wake up, his bright red irises looking around the room that he was in and realizing that he was in a Pokemon Center. As he wondered who exactly had brought him here, his ears caught the sounds of deep breathing next to him and his eyes fell upon the boy sleeping next to him…the one named Luca, he'd registered bits and pieces of their conversation as he slept peacefully for the first time in many months as the boy spoke to him quietly.

He felt bad that the boy had such a rough childhood, but he didn't trust him not to hurt him like his previous master…the man was named Maxie and was the leader of Team Magma, he'd managed to escape while the man had left to check up on his daughter's prowess upon her return from a mission he'd sent her on.

Lorien had somehow gotten caught in a trap and subjected to several attacks by Mightyena and various other Pokemon that all had keeping him from escaping on their minds but somehow he'd managed to knock them all unconscious and make his escape from their facility located near Mt. Pyre.

The attacks by the grunts of Team Magma had been especially brutal, they hit him with any manner of blunt instrument they could find from baseball bats to steel pipes…one of which had done serious damage to his head as he finally got away from them and hid in the Rustboro Woods until the sun came up yesterday. It was at that moment that he'd happened across Luca wandering around outside of the Pokemon Center, the young boy had a tree branch and looked ready to hurt him with it but had thrown it aside when he saw how badly injured Lorien was…the boy looked ready to fight him off if he was hostile, but Lorien had sensed the boy had a pure heart when he was being carried off by him into the Pokemon Center to be healed.

As he sat up in the bed and lay on the fluffy pillow behind his back, his red irises fell on the boy and Lorien noticed that he had dark circles around his eyes…evidence that he'd stayed up late to look after him but probably didn't sleep too well, the Psychic/Fighting Pokemon reaching out and gently stroking his hair with his emerald green hand until he heard Luca stirring and then found himself staring into pale storm grey irises that held relief at seeing that Lorien was alright.

"Good morning, Lorien…I see that you're feeling better."

"Gal (Yes, thanks to you)."

"I'm so happy to see that you're doing alright, I was worried about you…"

"Gal (I'm alright, so don't worry about me anymore)."

Luca nodded tiredly at Lorien, a small smile settling on his face as he gently placed a hand on his shoulder. The room was once more silent, until Nurse Joy came in and handed the brunette boy a Luxury Ball that had a few scratches in it. Lorien recognized it as the Pokeball that his very first Trainer Eliza had caught him in as a Ralts, she had dropped it when he evolved into Gallade and was then sold off so that she could repay a debt she owed Team Magma. To him, it was the same as her telling him that she no longer wanted him as she had walked off while he was forcibly loaded into a truck and driven away.

Lorien stiffened as he eyed the Pokeball being passed to Luca; was this boy gonna hurt him too?

"Luca, Officer Jenny found this Pokeball out near Lilycove City…we traced it back to Lorien and we found out last night that it's the one he used to occupy; if you want to use it, we have it right here."

Upon seeing the look of fear in Lorien's eyes, the brunette boy declined the use of the Luxury Ball and asked if he could swap it out with a Premiere Ball that he'd purchased at the Oldale Pokemart a couple days ago. Both women were puzzled by his request but decided to approve of it, the boy smiling at them. He then looked at Lorien and saw that the Pokemon had relaxed when they took the Luxury Ball away, obviously that particular Pokeball held some sort of bad memory for him and he didn't wanna force him to use the ball if it made him so scared.

"Lorien?" Luca asked the Pokemon sitting in the bed, who looked at him with eyes full of caution and slight fear.

"Gal (Yes)?"

"Nurse Joy and I were talking last night…she thought it would be best if I took you with me until you recover, afterwards you can stay with me permanently if you want. But for now, will you come with me Lorien? I promise that I will never hurt you like your previous master did."

Lorien looked at Luca and saw no deceit in his words or eyes, only genuine concern for the Pokemon's wellbeing and recovery…this made the Psychic/Fighting Type Pokemon nod at the brunette boy, Lorien grabbed the Premiere Ball and placed it in the boy's hand then touched it, the familiar red flash of light denoting capture status filling the room before it disappeared into the ball.

The Premiere Ball shook in Luca's hand a few times before it stopped and the brunette boy smiled happily at having received his 5th partner. As he hooked the ball onto the 3rd slot on his belt, Luca decided to start heading out but now before he and his friends had breakfast so they all went to the nearest restaurant together.

(Rustboro Tavern)

The brunette boy was sitting at a table with his Pokemon and enjoying a nice breakfast with them when he heard Poochyena bark sharply, his grey eyes looking in her direction to see that a Pokemon researcher was coming to his table. The woman seemed a bit unnerved at Poochyena's display of aggression but clamed herself down enough to speak to Luca.

"Excuse me, young man, are you a Trainer?"

"Yeah, I am…can I help you with something?"

The woman made sure that she wasn't being watched before she pulled a duffel bag off of her back and gave it to Luca.

"My name's Felicia, and the contents of that bag are extremely important…I swiped it from a Team Aqua laboratory but now they're after what's in that bag- whatever happens, do _not_ let them take it from you, and please don't tell anyone of my true identity. I can't stay, if I do they'll find us but I trust you to take care of what's in that bag."

"Ok, I'll try not to let anyone take it from me, and I won't tell anyone who _you_ are either."

"Thank you so much, young man. I have to go, please be very careful with that bag and what's inside of it." Felicia then hugged Luca before she took off out of the restaurant, the boy confused as he decided to open up the bag and see what was inside.

His Pokemon had stopped eating long enough to see what was inside the bag, all of them surprised to find…

"An egg?" Luca looked at the Pokemon egg inside the plastic capsule, the top of the capsule holding a Moon Ball that was secured tightly so that it wouldn't fall off. What surprised Luca the most about this egg was that instead of it having the usual white shell and green spots that he'd seen on typical Pokemon eggs, this one had a pale cream colored shell and blue spots.

"Whatever's in this egg must be important, especially if Felicia was so afraid of someone taking it from her."

The capsule began shaking slightly with the egg inside, a clear sign that it would hatch soon. Luca kept a very close eye on the capsule as him and his Pokemon kept eating their breakfast, the boy paying the bill with the money he'd earned from battling Trainers on the way to Rustboro and then leaving. He picked up the capsule and bag but wasn't watching where he was going and ended tripping over a Litleo, the capsule flying up into the air and shattering upon hitting the ground of the restaurant. Luca paled as he watched the Moon Ball fly into the air but he somehow managed to catch it, the egg landing on the ground and cracking slightly from hitting the floor. As he watched the egg to see if it was still alive, the small cat Pokemon's owner ran over and apologized for her Pokemon running off.

Luca couldn't even breathe, his mind worrying for the baby Pokemon inside but he nodded at the girl and she ran off after apologizing to him for breaking his egg. The brunette boy crawled over and picked up what was left of the egg's shell and was surprised to find that the Pokemon inside was still alive. As he cradled it in his arms, the rest of the shell sloughed away from the baby inside, his pale grey eyes locking with the chocolate irises of an Eevee…but this Eevee was snow white instead of the usual coloration of an Eevee, the baby fox Pokemon chirping happily at seeing its' parent for the first time but then it started to cry loudly.

Luca then began humming softly to his new family member and relaxed when Eevee started purring in his arms, his first priority being to take the baby to get checked up at the Pokemon Center as he recalled all of his Pokemon and ran back to the familiar red roofed building.

(An hour later)

Luca was starting to get nervous at how long it was taking to get his Eevee looked at, but became relieved when Nurse Joy called him over to the counter and wheeled out Eevee on a tray. The baby Pokemon was happily chirping now that it was in the presence of its' parent once again, the pink haired woman smiling at the adorable scene as Luca started gently stroking Eevee's head and got a lick on his cheek as a result.

"Luca, I'm pleased to say that your Eevee is perfectly healthy…this one is a girl, and she's what we call a shiny Pokemon. They're very rare and we speculate that their egg colors are different from a normal Pokemon egg's usual coloration, and she has a hidden ability called Trace."

The brunette boy nodded at Nurse Joy before he smiled down at his new baby Pokemon.

"Welcome to the world, little one…my name's Luca, and starting today you'll be a member of our family."

"Vee (Yay)!"

"So Luca, what will you name her?"

Luca looked down at his newest family member, his mind going over thousands of names that would be perfect for a female shiny Eevee.

"Hmm…well, how about Yuèliàng*? It means 'Moon' in my people's tongue, a rather fitting name for a baby girl Eevee, don't you think so Nurse Joy?"

The pink haired woman looked at Luca like he was speaking nonsense but nodded, the name sounding beautiful when she tried it out.

"Luca, if I may ask…where exactly did you _get_ this Pokemon?"

The brunette boy remembered that Felicia had begged him to keep quiet about her real identity so he pieced together a suitable lie to tell her until it was safer to reveal the truth.

"A woman came into the restaurant I was eating at, she said that she couldn't take care of it so she gave it to me…I think she said her name was Sasha or something close to that."

"Sounds like she's a Breeder, there are plenty of them all around the Regions of this world. If she gave you an egg, then that means that either her family is losing money and has to shut down their facility or she can't afford to care for this one due to being overwhelmed. Either way, you lucked out…so, what will you do next?"

Luca noticed that Yuèliàng had fallen asleep in his arms, the boy smiling at her before he answered Nurse Joy's question.

"I think I'll challenge the Gyms here in the Hoenn Region, it'll give me a chance to find my calling while I'm at it."

"Well, in that case there's a Gym here in Rustboro…its' leader is a girl named Roxanne who specializes in Rock and Ground Types, you might want to consider challenging her first."

"Ok, thanks Nurse Joy."

"No problem, Luca…and good luck."

The brunette boy nodded before he put Yuèliàng into her Pokeball, a smile on his face as he headed out the door towards the Gym.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- Well, so much has gone down…I'll write the Gym Battle in the next chapter, so stick around to see it play out; for now, here's another translation/explanation:

Yuèliàng- it means 'Moon' in Chinese, I know I said that Luca's native language is Russian but the way I figure is it'll be much easier to combine the two languages into one for his Tribe so it'll be that way from now on. Luca only really speaks the Russian aspect of it because it's easier for him to speak fluently, he only uses the other aspect for unique names like the shiny Eevee in his arms.

Anyway, hope you like this fic so far…please let me know in a review what your thoughts are on this project.


	5. Gym Battle Number 1: Luca Vs Roxanne!

**Crimson and Aqua (a Pokemon fic)**

Disc.: I swear on my life that I will never own this amazing game series, if I did you can be sure that there would be a hell of a lot more yaoi in it!

A/N: To all who have been waiting on more chapters of this story, I must apologize for the wait…other stories have taken up my time but the good news is that a few of them are either almost done or completely finished, so you can stop despairing over their delay. Now that we've taken care of the sappy shit, we can get down to business! Here's Ch.5 of Crimson and Aqua!

**Ch.5- Gym Battle Number 1: Luca Vs. Roxanne!**

Upon exiting the Pokemon Center, Luca let Yuèliàng out of her Pokeball so that she could stretch her tiny legs. He smiled as an excited yip left her small mouth, the almost albino Eevee running around in a circle and chasing her own tail until she caught it in her paws. The brunette boy then decided to take her to a nearby Pokemon park to play so he picked Yuèliàng up into his arms and carried her over to the open grassy field that was fenced in. As she ran around after other Pokemon, the almost albino Eevee ended up running smack into a tree head first.

When she whacked the tree, Luca saw that some leaves had fallen off of their branches and there was also a fairly shallow dent in the bark where she'd made contact with said tree a minute ago. Pulling out his DexNav+, Luca quickly scanned Yuèliàng and saw a basic moveset for her: Tackle, Bite, Wish, and Growl. The brunette boy looked down at his precious little Eevee and smiled as he leaned down until they were eye level and ruffled her hair gently, the small Pokemon leaning into the touch while letting out a happy yip.

"Yuèliàng, I know you're only a day old but I wanna train you until no one is a match for us…do you wanna begin some training with me, my precious friend?"

"Vee (Yes)!"

And thus began the training regimen for Luca and his newest family member.

(4 days later)

Luca could say that he was quite pleased with his friends, all of them had made great strides and improved immensely. As a way to thank his Pokemon for going up a few levels and getting stronger, the brunette boy took them out for lunch. When they were finished eating, Luca recalled them all into their Pokeballs except for Yuèliàng. Luca picked his little princess up and allowed her to sit on the back of his shoulders, the almost albino Eevee watching everything around her with soft chocolate orbs as they toured the various little shops around Rustboro City. Upon walking past a stones emporium, Yuèliàng started yipping excitedly and pointing a tiny paw at the open door.

"You wanna go in there and see what they have?"

"Vee (Yes, please)."

"Alright, let's head inside and check out what stones they have."

As the two of them headed inside, a cloaked figure watched them with binoculars and began taking notes. When the person felt they'd acquired sufficient data, they relayed it back to their boss with an evil smirk on their face.

(Stones Emporium interior)

Luca let his eyes drift over the many different stones encased in glass and sitting on red velvet cushions. They had everything from Dawn Stones to Shiny Stones; as they walked past a display, Yuèliàng jumped off of his shoulders and began pawing at a rather peculiar stone sitting on a deep maroon cushion…the stone was as black as night yet it seemed that you could see through it and look at the light if you held it up to the sky. The saleswoman walked up to the boy and his energetic Eevee, a smile on her face as she began speaking to them.

"Young man, your Eevee seems to want this Moon Stone…would you like to get a better look at it?"

Luca looked at the woman and nodded, the young girl taking the stone out and placing it into his hand. The brunette boy found that the stone was really smooth yet bumpy along the top, it felt really nice to hold it in his hand.

"Ma'am, how much for this Moon Stone?"

"Actually, you're in luck…this is our final selling day due to our lease being up so I'll give you a 50% discount on the stone; normally a stone this rare goes for about $150 but today's price for the stone is $75."

"That's not bad, actually…I'll take it, since Yuèliàng seems to want it so much."

"Alright, would you like a bag for your purchase?"

"Nah, I'll carry it in my own bag but thank you for asking."

The girl smiled as Luca handed her the money and the girl gave him the stone, the almost albino Eevee jumping back onto his shoulders and yipping happily.

(That night)

Luca lay sleeping in his bed at a hotel in Rustboro, the moon full and glowing a very pale blue that it almost looked white. The room was relatively quiet until Yuèliàng popped out of the Moon Ball on the desk in the room, the small Pokemon struggling to open her master's bag until she could reach her head inside and snagged the Moon Stone from the front pouch.

The almost albino Eevee then placed the Moon Stone on the ground beneath the moon's light that was filtering in through the window, the small Pokemon touching it and feeling her body fill up with energy as she started to evolve. Her body began shifting slightly to make up for the taller frame with longer legs, her fur going from pale white to a very dark grey that almost looked black compared to the light of the moon. Her body also took on rings of pale blue and her eyes changed from a soft chocolate brown to a very pale orange with black slitted pupils. When Yuèliàng finished evolving, the Moon Stone turned into dust beneath her paw and she sighed before jumping up onto the bed to fall asleep minutes later next to her parent.

(The next morning)

Luca stretched his stiff muscles as he felt the sun begin warming his face, one of his hands going down to his right side and feeling soft black fur. As he let his hand relax into the velvety soft hairs, Luca was hit with questions that made him open his eyes in a panic as his mind was desperately trying to give him answers to those questions burning in his mind.

'_Hold on, black fur? Where did it come from?!_'

Upon finding no immediate answers, the brunette boy looked down at the right side of his bed to see a fully evolved Umbreon sleeping peacefully next to his knee. He couldn't recall ever catching one, so why was an Umbreon in his bed with him? His mind slowed down and tried to make sense of things a little bit at a time, his slate grey eyes falling to the floor near the window and noticing that the Moon Stone he'd bought yesterday was now a pile of dust near the windowsill. As he looked from the dust to the Umbreon, he realized that Yuèliàng had probably used the Moon Stone and evolved while he was sleeping…now that he got a good look at her, he couldn't help but smile. She was already lvl. 20 and evolved, that really said something as he scanned her with his DexNav+ to find out what he could about Umbreon. A few seconds later, the information he wanted was displayed on the screen.

"_Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokemon, and the evolved form of Eevee. __Umbreon evolved from exposure to the moon's energy pulses. It lurks in darkness and waits for its' foes to move. The rings on its' body glow when it leaps to attack._"

"Woah, guess you've decided who you wanna evolve into, huh Yuèliàng?" the brunette boy said as he kept stroking the soft black fur beneath his hand, the shiny Pokemon waking up a minute later and purring into the touch of her dearest friend.

"Umbre (Yes, this is the form I wanted)."

"Now that we've gotten over the shock and surprise, I think we have a Gym Battle to win, so let's get going!"

"Umbre (alright)!"

After packing all his clothes that had been cleaned the previous day, Luca got dressed in a pair of cargo capris and a dark green t-shirt before recalling Yuèliàng into her Moon Ball and leaving the hotel, his hands fixing his white hat in a way that it wouldn't fall off his head. As he walked outside, the brunette boy stretched his stiff spine before using his DexNav+ to pull up information on the Gym Leader named Roxanne. Before he could get the information he wanted, Luca looked up from the device when he heard May call out to him, a smile on his face as she ran up to him from outside the Pokemart as he put his DexNav+ away for the time being.

"Hey Luca, you finally made it to Rustboro City? I myself got here a little while before you did."

Luca had to roll his eyes playfully at the girl in front of him, she had no idea that he'd actually been here for at least 4 days, if not a week.

'_But I won't tell her that just yet, best to let her have the thought of being here before her only friend.'_

"Really? I was just at the nearby hotel asking how much it would cost to stay a night there…so, what exactly are _you_ doing here, May?"

"I was stocking up on items, if you compare Littleroot to Rustboro they're not even on the same level size-wise. By the way, did you know that there's a Gym in this city?"

"Yeah, I knew…I asked the receptionist at the hotel."

"Oh, guess you're all caught up on everything aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"So, how many Pokemon do you have now, Luca? I've got 4."

"I have 6."

"Aww, seems I fell behind just a little bit…once I catch a couple more Pokemon I'm gonna challenge the Gym and get that Badge; promise you won't get too far ahead when we see each other again, Luca! Bye bye!"

The brunette boy watched the girl run off towards the northern exit of Rustboro, his eyes softening at her purehearted innocence as he began making his way to the Gym. Upon arriving at the building, Luca walked inside and prepared himself for a challenge.

(40 minutes later)

The brunette boy was standing in front of a young woman with long brown hair tied into a pair of pigtails on the side of her head, a classy dress and longsleeved white shirt fastened on her body made her look like she was ready to go to a fancy dinner party. Her maroon eyes sparkled with anticipation at challenging the one who'd made quick work of her Gym Trainers.

"Hello there, you must be pretty strong if you can make it all the way to the end of this Gym and challenge me…what's your name, young man?"

"It's Luca."

"Well, it's so nice to meet you Luca…my name's Roxanne, and I'm the Leader of this Gym. I became a Gym Leader so that I could apply all that I've learned in life to any battle I undertake, and seeing as you've made it this far then you must be pretty skilled yourself. But enough pleasantries, I believe that it's time we started this battle of ours- show me how strong your fighting spirit has become!"

Luca nodded and his first ever Gym Battle began as the Leader sent out her first Pokemon.

"Geodude, let's battle!"

Luca watched as the same Pokemon he'd battled the last few times appeared, but this one seemed to be stronger than the others he'd battled with so he went with what he already knew: that Water Types were more powerful so he sent out his Marshtomp.

"Go, Prilivnyy!"

"Marsh (Alright, time to battle)!"

When both Pokemon were on the field, Roxanne made the first move.

"Geodude, use Rock Polish."

Luca watched as the opposing Geodude emitted a silver light, its' body features becoming sharper and more refined as he took his chance to counterattack.

"Prilivnyy, use Water Pulse!"

The Water Type Pokemon nodded at his Trainer and unleashed a concentrated ball of water at the opposing Pokemon, which ended up fainting from the force of impact when it was slammed into the wall behind it. Roxanne recalled her Pokemon and smiled at the Pokeball, she knew that the first attack would be too easy; this was how she got a feel for the strength of her opponents, but she was in no way a user of Pokemon just to gauge the difference between herself and others…she loved her Pokemon dearly and knew that this boy did too as she sent out her second and final Pokemon.

"Nosepass, you're up!"

"Prilivnyy, I think it's time to let someone else have their moment to battle- return. Alright, you're up next Yuèliàng!" Luca said as he pulled out the Moon Ball and released his second Pokemon, the shiny Umbreon letting out an excited bark.

"Umbre (Yay, my first ever Gym battle)!"

Roxanne was puzzled as to why the boy would switch out his most advantageous Pokemon with another one but didn't dwell on it too much as she initiated the first command.

"Nosepass, use Rock Tomb!"

The shiny Pokemon watched her opponent lift up a few rocks and throw them at her, she was a little nervous seeing as this was her first ever Gym battle and felt herself start shaking slightly in fear of how painful those rocks would be when they made contact. She didn't have to worry though, because the next second Luca had told her to dodge the rocks and she jumped back to land near her Trainer's feet.

"Yuèliàng, use Bite."

The shiny Umbreon nodded, her sharp fangs becoming tainted with Darkness energy as she ran at the opposing Nosepass faster than it could follow and sunk her teeth into its' nose. The fangs sunk easily into the soft rock of the Pokemon's nose and it cried out in pain as she jumped away before it could knock her off of its' face.

"Nosepass, use Rock Throw!"

"Yuèliàng, dodge and use Swift!"

The next few turns went just like this, but after a while Nosepass was getting tired so Luca had his Pokemon finish it off with Bite. Yuèliàng sank her teeth into the top of its' head and then jumped back to watch it fall backwards, the opposing Pokemon unable to battle anymore. Roxanne smiled as she recalled her Pokemon and watched Luca gently hug his Umbreon happily as he praised her efforts.

"Luca, that was an amazing effort on your part; you and your Pokemon have certainly proven to us how skilled all of you are. As a token of my gratitude, please accept this Stone Badge."

The young Gym Leader handed him the Stone Badge, which he placed in the Badge Case that his father had gotten him for his birthday a few months ago.

"With that Badge, you've taken the first step towards becoming the Pokemon Champion…but be warned, 7 more Gym Leaders await you…and each one will be even stronger than the last. Until that day when you become Champion arrives, I wish you all the best luck in the world Luca."

Luca nodded at Roxanne, a smile on his face as he left the Rustboro Gym with his first ever League Badge. He knew that he was getting even closer to the day when he'd have to battle his own father for a Badge.

Luca could only pray that he'd be worthy of such an honor as he headed to the Pokemon Center.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- Whew, this chapter came out to be longer than I thought…up next, Luca has his first ever encounter with Team Aqua! How will this encounter go? Read on to find out!


	6. Team Aqua Encounter 1: Luca Vs Grunts

**Crimson and Aqua (a Pokemon fic)**

Disc.: I swear on my life that I will never own this amazing game series, if I did you can be sure that there would be a hell of a lot more yaoi in it!

A/N: I can't believe I just finished a chapter, and now I'm going into another one…that's the price of being a writer, I suppose. I don't wanna keep you guys waiting anymore so I'm gonna jump right into the text that comes after this note and let your eyes soak it all up like a sponge.

**Ch.6- Team Aqua Encounter 1: Luca Vs. Grunts**

When Luca reached the Pokemon Center, he saw that it was empty except for a few other people who were waiting on their Pokemon to be finished healing. The brunette boy handed his Pokemon to Nurse Joy and took a seat so that he could wait. As he sat down at a nearby table, he managed to hear a conversation between two guys and a girl sitting at the table right behind his.

"So guys, what do you intend to do now that you have enough Badges?" the girl stated, her voice cracking slightly and Luca knew she was only now hitting the first stages of puberty. One of the guys with her, obviously younger than the girl, answered her question.

"I'm gonna go challenge Wallace in Sootopolis City, I heard he's incredibly strong."

"Yeah? Well you better hope that you can take out his Milotic first, she's a real aggressive fighter." The oldest boy said to his friends, the girl swooning at the mention of Wallace's name.

"Nevermind his Pokemon, it's Wallace himself that's the prize…he's so gorgeous, so strong…what I wouldn't give to be his girlfriend, or even his wife!"

"Molly, you've heard what they said about him right? That he prefers guys over girls? I don't think you're gonna get that chance to be his little wifey."

"You shut up, Kevin! Those are just rumors anyway, I'm sure once he sees how beautiful I am (flips blonde hair with her right arm), he'll gladly dispel those nasty rumors and ask me out on a date!"

Kevin and his friend, whose name turned out to be Elway, both shook their heads at Molly's overenthusiasm and grabbed their Pokemon as soon as Nurse Joy called them up to the counter. The trio of friends left the building, Luca shaking his head at the blonde girl's flighty naivety…a few minutes later, the brunette boy grabbed his Pokemon when Nurse Joy called him up to the counter. The boy thanked her for healing his friends and left the building, a scream catching his attention as he watched a weird looking man in a blue striped shirt and black pants run off in front of him, a black bandana securing his hair.

"Out of my way!" the man shouted to people that were standing nearby and roughly pushed past them as he ran out of Rustboro carrying something in his hands.

"Wait, please…don't take those parts!" a man in a white lab coat said as he kept running until he collapsed onto the ground, his breath coming out heavily as he wasn't used to such strenuous activity for such a long period of time. Luca ran after the two men and found the scientist on the ground panting, the man's weary eyes seeing the young boy leaning down at his side with concern in his slate gray orbs.

"Are you alright, sir?"

"Yes, I'm fine…but I need your help, young man! The Devon Parts I h ad on me were stolen! Could I trouble you most terribly to get them back for me?"

"Not at all, I promise to return them to you."

"Really?! Thank you so much, young man! If I don't get those parts back soon, then I'm going to be in a lot of trouble with Mr. Devon."

"Don't worry, I'll be back shortly."

Luca then stood up and ran off towards the exit where the scientist was sitting on the ground a moment ago; his eyes were full of determination to make good on his word as he kept weaving through tall grass and battling anyone who came at him, from Trainers to wild Pokemon as he finally found the man who'd run out of Rustboro in a hurry. He was still carrying the Devon Parts in his arms, a sly grin on his face as he stood in front of the entrance to a cave that was blocked off.

"Heh, that was way too easy…who would've thought scientists were such pushovers? Archie's gonna be thrilled at getting these parts, and there ain't no one around who can stop me!"

"Hey, give those parts back right now!" Luca said as he ran up to the tunnel entrance, the man turning at hearing his voice.

"What? How'd a kid manage to follow me here? No matter, if you want these parts back then you'll have to fight me for 'em! Go, Poochyena!"

"Go, Prilivnyy!"

As soon as Marshtomp appeared, the man gave his first move against Luca.

"Poochyena, use Sand Attack!"

"Prilivnyy, use Water Pulse!"

The opposing Poochyena threw some sand at Prilivnyy, who decided to dodge it and released a ball of water at high speed. Upon coming into contact with the opposing Pokemon, Poochyena fainted from how hard it'd been hit. The man's mouth fell open, his resemblance of a Magikarp that had been hauled onto fry land almost enough to make Luca laugh as he recalled his unconscious Pokemon in a haste.

"Damn it, I can't believe I lost to a little kid! Fine, if you want these Devon Parts so badly, then take them back…but know ye this, anyone who messes with Team Aqua will be thoroughly destroyed! We don't show mercy to those who stand in our way, even little brats like you!" the Aqua Grunt shouted at Luca before throwing the parts at him and running off, the brunette boy catching them before they hit the hard ground. Next to him, a Wingull happily chirped as it ran around his feet. As he reached down to gently ruffle the Pokemon's feathers, Luca heard the voice of an older man coming towards him, the sound getting louder until the man was standing in front of both him and the Wingull.

"Peeko, I'm so happy to see you safe!"

"Gull, Wingull!"

The old man looked at Luca and smiled widely, his heart full of relief at seeing his most beloved friend safely returned to him.

"My Peeko owes you her life and safety, lad. Thank you ever so much for rescuing her."

"You're very welcome, I was more than happy to help." said Luca as he scratched the back of his head nervously, a faint blush settling onto the bridge of his nose.

"The name's Briney, though everyone calls me Mr. Briney…and who might you be, lad?"

"Luca."

"Well Luca, I once again sincerely thank you for returning Peeko to me safely. As a token of my gratitude, I'll fulfill any request you may have now or even in the future, you just name it lad. You can find me at my cottage out near Petalburg Woods…come along Peeko, it's time to go home."

"Gull!" Peeko chirped as she ran around Luca's feet one last time before exiting the cave with Briney. The brunette boy smiled as he looked at the Devon Parts nestled snugly in his arms, his mind telling him to go return the parts as he left the dark cave and stepped out into the light.

After battling more wild Pokemon, Luca finally got back to Rustboro City. The brunette boy was soon stopped by the scientist he'd met barely an hour beforehand, the man's face holding an expression that was torn between relief and anxiety.

"Young man, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…I have your Devon Parts, here you go." The brunette boy said as he gave the parts back to the scientist, the man's face lighting up with relief and joy as he shakily took the parts back.

"Oh, thank you so much young man! If I may ask, what is your name?"

"It's Luca."

"Luca, as my thanks I'd like to give you this…it's a Great Ball; don't be modest or decline, please take it as my way of saying thank you for helping me out of a jam."

Luca smiled as he took the blue and red striped Pokeball from the man's grip.

"That kind of Pokeball works a bit better than a regular Pokeball, that's why it's called a Great Ball! Also, the President of Devon would like to speak with you Luca."

The brunette boy nodded hesitantly as he followed after the scientist, the two of them reaching a tall building made of beige-tan bricks and clear polished glass. Upon stepping inside, the scientist informed all present that Luca was to be taken to see the Devon Corp. President, none of them saying a word in protest or astonishment as they both walked up the stairs until they were on the top floor.

Luca marveled at all the different stones and work on said stones that could be found all over the building as he kept following after the scientist until they stopped at a large desk made of pale mahogany wood, a man with pale blue hair sitting at the desk. He was going over some very important documents but stopped when he heard footsteps approach him and then stop at his desk, his eyes looking at the young boy standing next to his head scientist as a smile appeared on his face.

"Dennis, who is this young boy you've brought to see me?"

"Mr. President, I told you when I came back that a young boy had gone to retrieve the stolen parts…this is Luca, he's the one who got the parts back for us."

"Oh, so you are! On behalf of Devon Corp., thank you ever so much for retrieving our stolen goods! My name is Mr. Stone, and I am the President of the Devon Corporation. But I'm getting ahead of myself, there's a favor I'd like to ask from a reliable Trainer such as yourself…now I know that you think you can't trust me, but let me assure you that I am a very trustworthy man. You see, there's another young man about your age named Steven…I have a letter that I'd like you to deliver to him for me, and in return I'd like to do something for you; may I see your DexNav+ for a minute, please?"

Luca handed over his DexNav+ to Mr. Stone, who fiddled with it for a couple minutes before he gave it back to the brunette boy along with the letter addressed to Steven.

"Now then, I've upgraded your DexNav+ and added a new feature called BuzzNav. With this upgrade, you can receive news from all over the Hoenn Region. As for Steven, he can be found in Dewford Town, which isn't too far from here actually. If you go talk to Mr Briney, he'll take you across the sea from the Petalburg Woods to Dewford Town…I'm counting on you, young man."

Luca smiled softly at the older man and left with the letter, his mind reeling with all this information as he headed out of the Devon Corporation building and back out towards Petalburg. Whoever this Steven person was, he must be really important to be getting a letter from a company of this size as the brunette boy was soon on Mr. Briney's boat and sailing off towards Dewford Town.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- Wow, something tells me that this is gonna be one long ass fic…but no worries, I shall enjoy every second of writing it until I am finished! Until then, see ya'll next time!


	7. Dewford Town and A Fateful Meeting

**Crimson and Aqua (a Pokemon fic)**

Disc.: I swear on my life that I will never own this amazing game series, if I did you can be sure that there would be a hell of a lot more yaoi in it!

A/N: Whew, writing these chapters takes a toll on my hands and mind but it's worth it to bring you guys what you want and/or ask for…I don't want to keep you guys waiting any longer than necessary for another chapter, so I'll go ahead and let you guys have what you want. Take your seats and welcome to Ch.7 of Crimson and Aqua!

**Ch.7- Dewford Town and A Fateful Meeting**

The sea breeze felt really good against Luca's bare skin, a smile gracing his lips as he inhaled the salt filled oxygen only to exhale a second or two later. Above his head, Wingull chirped happily as they rode the gentle zephyrs that carried them across the endless expanse of blue that was cloudless and clear.

The sound of Mr. Briney's boat gently scraping against the pier brought the slate eyed boy out of his internal calm as he disembarked from the boat and smiled at the older man's wide grin.

"Ahoy, we've struck land in Dewford, lad! I suppose now you'll be heading ashore to deliver that letter to what's-his-name, or whomever…if you're feeling lost or adrift, try calling in on the island's Pokemon Gym. The leader, a really nice yet odd young man named Brawly surely knows everyone or everything on this island."

"Ok, thanks for the advice Mr. Briney…and thanks for bringing us all the way out here, I really appreciate this!" Luca said as he flashed a sincere smile to Briney, who grinned widely at the boy's kindness.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all lad…your smile reminds me of my grandson, he lives out in the Kalos Region; if ever you get the chance to go there, you should meet with him and be his friend…he's a very nice but shy boy named Trevor, the boy is quite the bookworm so don't be too surprised if he starts rambling on about his favorite books or Pokemon research topics."

"Nah, that's alright…I like those who are really passionate about what they've learned and want to share it with other people, so it wouldn't bother me at all. Anyway, if ever we do meet, I'll be sure to make friends with him. See you around, Mr. Briney!"

The old man watched the slate eyed boy run off eagerly, he was reminded in that moment of the days he'd watch his little Trevor run off to play with other Pokemon…Briney looked at Peeko with a smile on his face, the hyperactive Wingull chirping happily once again at her Master's jubilation.

"Peeko, my dear…I'm thinking it be high time to go visit my family in Kalos, would you like to come with me to see Trevor again after nearly 6 years?"

"Gull, Wingull (Yes, that sounds wonderful)!"

(In Granite Cave)

The slate eyed boy was walking through the large cave, many hundreds of hovels being dug out by Pokemon living in the cave. As he made his way through, he battled the various Ground Types that popped up and his Pokemon gained a few levels but soon enough he found himself stopped by a group of Ruin Maniacs that refused to let him go any further so he turned back reluctantly and stepped out into the sunlight once more. After training more with the Water Type Trainers, Luca went to the Pokemon Center and healed up his party before heading to the Gym to challenge Brawly.

(45 minutes later)

Luca had somehow managed to make it where Brawly was currently seated on a bench lifting weights above his head. The blue haired man almost dropped the dumbbell when he heard the brunette boy come into the room, but he instead placed it on the rack above his head. Brawly grabbed the white towel on the bench next to his knee, the fabric wiping the sweat from his brow as he then looked at his opponent, a huge grin showing off his pearly white teeth directed towards Luca. He then got up and walked over to the brunette boy, his height intimidating Luca somewhat, but the boy refused to let it show as the two males looked at each other square on.

"Hey there, little guy…so you're the one I heard laying the pain down on my Trainers, gotta say that's pretty damn cool of ya to be able to trump 'em like they're nothing…anyways, I'm Brawly, the Dewford Gym Leader. I've been churned in the rough waves of the oceans around this little island, and I've grown tough using the cave around this island to make my Pokemon super strong! So, you must be pretty decent yourself if you came all this way to challenge me…that _is_ why you're here, isn't it?"

"Yup, I want a Badge and the chance to earn it from you!"

"Well now, I admire your strong fighting spirit…show me what you're made of!"

As soon as those words left Brawly's mouth, the battle officially began as he pulled a Pokeball from his hips and let loose his first Pokemon.

"Go, Machop!"

Luca watched his opponent carefully before he called out his own partner.

"You're up first, Beautifly!" the brunette boy said as he watched the Bug/Flying Type Pokemon take to the field, Brawly deciding to make the first move.

"Machop, it's your show now buddy! Use Leer!"

"Beautifly, don't get discouraged…use Aerial Ace!"

The two Pokemon followed their Trainers' orders and by the end of the battle, both Pokemon had been knocked out of the fight. Brawly then called out his next partner, the one he was sure would put Luca in his place.

"Makuhita, it's time to brawl!"

Luca watched as the next Fighting Type came out to take the field, he only had Lorien to count on that was advantageous in this battle…the brunette boy prayed that not only was Lorien in battling shape, but also that he would obey him long enough to win this match against the opposing Pokemon. Luca pulled out Lorien's Pokeball and released him from it, the Psychic/Fighting Type's red irises looking at his new Master curiously.

"Lorien, I know that I've held you back from battling…but that was because I was afraid that you weren't in the best shape you could be, so will you please win this battle for me?"

Lorien would normally never obey such a weak command from someone, but when he saw the genuine concern in the boy's eyes along with the tears gathering at the corners of his slate orbs, he vowed then and there to obey his new Master.

"Gal (Yes, I shall win this battle for you, Master Luca)."

"Thank you, Lorien…ready to give it your all?"

"Lade (Yes)!"

Brawly was curious as to what all his opponents were doing, but he dismissed it as a pep talk and told his Makuhita to make the first move against them.

"Alright, Makuhita…use Mach Punch!"

The smaller Fighting Type nodded at his Master's command, his fist pulling back as he ran at his opponent and threw a punch he was sure the other would feel all the way to his bones…but all of them, even Luca, were shocked to see Lorien catch the fist and push his opponent all the way back towards his opponent with a glare on his face. The Psychic/Fighting Type Pokemon then flexed his thin but muscled arms; he was ready to retaliate against his opponent for throwing, in his opinion as a Fighting Type, such a weak punch.

"Lorien, use Psywave!"

"Gal (Yes, Master)." Lorien then channeled his energy into his hands and released a pink colored wave of Psychic energy towards his opponent, the attack knocking Makuhita out in one hit and causing the smaller Pokemon to fall to the ground after being hit full force with the attack. Brawly shook his head but then he grinned widely at Luca, the brunette boy hugging his Gallade…the other Pokemon looking embarrassed as a vivid blush covered his cheeks and tinged the white skin a very bright pink-red.

"Ok kid, ya beat us but good…take this Gym Badge as proof you bested me and my Pokemon." Brawly told the boy as he handed him his second Badge, Luca smiling at the older teenager as he placed the Badge in his Case.

"That there Knuckle Badge ensures that you're that much closer to dukin' it out with the Elite Four! Also, this is a personal gift from me- don't be so modest, just take it kid!"

Luca hesitantly took the gift from the blue haired teen in front of him, the TM Disc glittering brightly in the Gym's fluorescent lights.

"That's the TM containing Bulk Up, it temporarily increases any Pokemon's muscle power! It also raises their Attack and Defense stats for a few turns, I'm more than sure that you'll be able to put it to good use! Ya know what, kid? I can definitely see your talent becoming a gigantic wave that will astonish your fellow Trainers one day when it crashes down on top of them! I eagerly look forward to that day when I can ride that wave of your talents, kid!"

Luca nervously rubbed the back of his head with his hand, Brawly's optimism was highly contagious and he soon found himself smiling widely at the blue haired teen.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me…have you been to Granite Cave yet? If not, then I suggest you head on over there as soon as you and your Pokemon are able. It's chock full of rare stones and wall murals and paintings that are thousands of years old and stuff! My ex boyfriend Steven rushed on over there as soon as he got to Dewford, so if you're interested in all the stuff I just told you about, you should check it out for yourself!"

Luca nodded as he shook hands with Brawly and left the Gym shortly afterwards, his mind praying that those Ruin Maniacs were gone this time and he could get inside to see the murals that Brawly just told him about.

(Granite Cave, 2nd Trip)

The brunette boy finally made it into the cave's inner sanctum, which turned out to be a huge room that was easily larger than the rest of the cave before it. His eyes took in everything, including the massive wall painting that more than easily took up the back wall…his eyes recognizing Kyogre's Primal Form because of his fellow villagers telling stories about it to him while he was growing up with his parents. He instinctively bowed to Kyogre and began praying to the Tidal Pokemon that had blessed their whole world with life sustaining water. After he finished his prayer, he found a taller blue haired teenager that was easily older than him staring at the wall. Luca walked up to the wall and noticed upon closer inspection that the teen was really good looking, with short pale blue hair and blue-green eyes.

He wore a very expensive looking black suit with dark purple zigzag patterns on each side of the jacket, the sleeves had the same color as the patterns on the sides and it flared out with white fabric stitched into the insides of each sleeve near his wrists….his pocket had a strange pin sticking out of it on the left side of his jacket, a deep maroon scarf secured around his pale, thin neck.

He seemed to be deep in thought and didn't notice Luca standing there until he said something offhandedly, the teen looking at the brunette boy in wonder as he listened to him talk about the wall painting in front of them.

"It's beautiful, this wall painting…just think of the effort it took people to paint this into the wall, and that it's been here for possibly thousands of years, untouched and unseen until now…it looks like it was painted not too long ago, yet it's been here for so many years. It's fascinating, isn't it?"

"Yes…it really is. To think that their Primal Forms held so much raw power, their clash having shaped our Region into what it is today…what fascinating yet terrible strength. It seems you know quite a bit about them, so tell me…who are you, young one?"

"My name is Luca, and it's nice to meet you."

"Hm…same to you, my name's Steven. Seeking out rare stones is my favorite hobby, so I travel around quite a lot to find them; but enough about me, why are _you_ here today, Luca?"

"I've come to deliver a letter to you on behalf of Mr. Devon, Brawly said that I might find you here."

"Oh? Well then, may I have that letter?"

"Yeah, here you go Steven." The brunette boy said before he gave the letter to the older teen, his blue-green irises moving over the parchment slowly. After he finished reading it, he placed the letter into his back pocket after folding it up more.

"I guess it must have been quite the task of tracking me down, so I feel as if I should repay you somehow…how about this? I'll give you this TM, which contains my most favorite move, Steel Wing."

Luca nodded and took the TM from the older teen gratefully, a smile on his face that the other reflected back at him as Luca placed the TM Disc into his bag.

"By the way, if you don't mind me asking…what do you feel when you look up at this wall?"

Luca looked back up at the wall, his eyes taking on a hint of knowing that didn't go unnoticed by Steven.

"I feel…as if I'm looking at a more Primal world, one that was here thousands of years before any of us were even thought of, let alone born. That Legendary Pokemon was not only humanity's greatest threat, but it was also their savior in times of great need…that much can be seen and possibly even conveyed in this painting."

"Yes, I believe you're right…but not all power is so terrible. Your Pokemon are all quite capable as well, I can feel that just from looking at all of you. I believe that you have in you what it takes to become a Pokemon League Champion, so long as you keep training of course. Good luck to you, for now I must be going."

As Steven began walking away, Luca was curious about what Brawly had told him before he left the Gym not even an hour ago.

"Steven, wait a minute."

The blue haired teen looked back at the younger boy, his eyes holding curiosity in their depths.

"What is it, Luca?"

"Before I left to come here, Brawly had mentioned that he was your ex boyfriend…did you two date at one point? I don't wanna pry, but I was curious."

"(laughs lightly) Yes, he is my ex boyfriend…we couldn't keep such a long distance relationship going, plus he's a Gym Leader and I tend to travel a lot so we could never seem to put aside enough time to see each other. We decided on staying friends, and have maintained that kind of relationship ever since the day we made that choice. I hope that satisfies your curiosity, I have a feeling that we'll meet again…see you around, Luca."

The brunette boy watched as Steven left the cave, his slate eyes drifting back over to the wall one more time as he offered up one last prayer before leaving. After he made it out of the cave, Luca went back to the pier. He walked up to Briney and told him that he'd delivered the letter to Steven, the old man smiling before he spoke to him again.

"Oho, that reminds me young lad! I got a message from President Stone asking you to do one more favor for him."

"Really? What does he need this time?" Luca asked somewhat irritatedly, he hadn't left his hometown to be anyone's delivery boy but he made sure the other didn't hear the annoyed undertone in his voice. Luckily for him, Briney hadn't seemed to notice and decided to tell him what all the favor was.

"It's about the Devon Parts you brought back for him, apparently they were supposed to be given to some fellow named Stern. He works at a shipyard in Slateport City, and I'll take you there right away if you're ready."

"Actually, could you give me a few minutes? I need to make sure my Pokemon are all healed up before we head out."

"Oh, absolutely young Luca…take as much time as you need and meet me back here when you and your Pokemon are all shipshape and ready to set sail."

"Thanks, Mr. Briney."

The old seafaring man watched as the younger boy ran off towards the Pokemon Center to get his Pokemon all healed up.

(Pokemon Center)

Luca was currently talking to his mother while his Pokemon were being healed up by Nurse Joy, the two of them having a very lively discussion about the wall painting he'd seen in the very back of Granite Cave.

After Luca had hung up on his mom, Nurse Joy announced that his Pokemon were ready. The brunette boy took them all from the pink haired woman and left the building, his footsteps carrying him back to the pier. Upon arriving, he saw that Briney was still standing by the boat and they each flashed each other a smile before getting on the boat and heading to Rustboro to pick up the Devon Parts. After stopping off and getting the parts from Mr. Stone, Briney took Luca all the way to Slateport City.

The boat ride never seemed so relaxing as the brunette boy let the salty wind envelop him once more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- Wow, so long of a chapter! Up next, Luca reaches Slateport City! What adventures await the young boy? Read on to find out!


	8. Slateport City and A Few New Surprises

**Crimson and Aqua (a Pokemon fic)**

Disc.: I swear on my life that I will never own this amazing game series, if I did you can be sure that there would be a hell of a lot more yaoi in it!

A/N: Well, as you may all know this next part picks up with Luca landing in Slateport City and of course a few other surprises…by the way, I'm gonna scale Wallace's age back somewhat because he's 28 and I don't wanna make him a pedophile in this fic, so I'm gonna make him roughly 20 or so. If none of you like that, the back button is always available to you ya damned stuck up, closed minded prudes. Enough about the note, time for the chapter!

**Ch.8- Slateport City and A Few New Surprises**

Upon arriving in Slateport, Briney told Luca that if he needed him to take him back to Dewford or Petalburg that all he had to do was ask. The brunette boy nodded and then ran off down the beach and battled a few more Trainers along the way, his Pokemon leveling up nicely thanks to the Experience Share he'd gotten a little over 2 weeks ago. When he finally found himself in the actual city, Luca began looking around for the Slateport Shipyard, which he found after asking a young girl for directions. He smiled and thanked the girl before he made his way over there, his eyes locked on his destination.

(Slateport Shipyard)

The brunette boy walked into the building to find people working at desks or even computer monitors, a voice from the very back of the room catching Luca's attention, which had the boy walking over to the older man at the desk and staring at a monitor showing the schematics of what appeared to be a submarine…though from the look of things, it was definitely a work in progress.

"Let's see, that thing goes there…and that piece goes here…then where does this thing go? And what about this little doohickey? Ugh, I can't make heads or tails of this!"

"Um, excuse me sir? I don't mean to interrupt your ranting, but…"

"Hm? Who are you, young man?"

"Name's Luca, I'm here to deliver some parts to Mr. Stern?"

"Oh, you mean the Devon Parts we requested! Thank you so much young man; I'd give him the parts, but sadly he's not here…knowing our dear Captain, he's most likely off at the Oceanic Museum again. Once he sets his mind on something, very little can change it…I'm terribly sorry to ask you this, but do you think perhaps you could deliver those parts to him for us?"

"(sighs) It's fine, I'll do it."

"Thank you so much, Luca! I'm Dock, by the way…I was commissioned by Captain Stern to draw up some schematics for a ferry, but I've been having no luck coming up with anything! Hope I'm not boring you with my woes, young one."

"Nah, it's alright…I'll give him the parts."

"Thank you, young one."

Luca nodded at Dock one more time and then left the building, his eyes looking around the city before he found the Museum. Luca paid the $50 entry fee and found at least 10 of those Team Aqua Grunts standing around the Museum, it seemed like they were waiting for someone but the brunette boy decided not to pay them any mind as he went up the stairs to the second floor. While up there, he looked around at all the different scale models of ships from different Regions, his eyes landing on one titled '_The Royal Unova_\- a Scale Model'. He found an older gentlemen staring appreciatively at the model, the brunette boy deciding to ask this man if he'd seen Captain Stern around anywhere when the man spoke up.

"Excuse me, young man…but may I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you like these scale models too? I came to this Museum to look at them because they're so interesting to gaze at while imagining yourself sailing all over the world on those huge vessels."

"Yes, I do like them…by the way, have you seen a man named Stern around here? I was supposed to give him the Devon Parts he'd ordered from Rustboro."

"Oh, if you're looking for Stern, then that's me…and you say you have the Devon Parts I ordered?"

"Yes, I have them in my bag…let me give them to you." Luca said as he opened his bag and pulled out the pale beige box containing the aforementioned parts.

"Oh, thank you so much, young man. Now that they've been delivered, we can prepare for our expedition at last! I feel awful for making you come all this way, though."

"Don't worry, it's fine…it gave me a chance to see a big city, at least."

"I like your attitude, young man! Now then, let's get these parts back to the Shipyard!"

Before either of them could move an inch, 2 of the Team Aqua Grunts from downstairs came up and barred their way.

"I don't think so, Captain Stern! You're not getting by us…at least not until you hand over those shiny new parts to Team Aqua!"

"What?! I shall never hand them over to you Team Aqua ruffians!"

"Then prepare to get trounced!"

"But…I don't have a Pokemon with me…"

"Heh heh…well then, guess you're shit out of luck ain't ya, old man?"

Luca watched how the men zeroed in on Stern and knew that without a Pokemon of his own, the older man would get hurt pretty badly so he moved to intervene. This action shocked the Grunts to the point that they were turning their Pokemon on him. Stern watched as they both attacked the young man at the same time, his heart praying that Luca wouldn't get hurt for trying to defend him…but was shocked when he heard the sounds of a battle happening in front of him.

"Yuèliàng, use Dark Pulse!"

"Umbre (Yes, Luca)!"

Stern's shock turned to amazement when he saw the Grunts had lost to Luca's Umbreon, and it was the only one he'd let out to battle them with. Both Grunts were furious that they'd lost to a _child_, even more so that he'd beaten them using only _one_ Pokemon.

"Urgh…if we go back without those parts, the Boss will skin us alive!"

"I know that, dumbass! If we can't beat him in a Pokemon battle…" the Grunts grinned wickedly as they pulled out their butterfly knives and moved to threaten them with violence, the Dark Type Pokemon moving to protect them as her fur bristled with Dark energy. She let loose a deep, threatening growl at the Grunts…but they stopped advancing when they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat, their murderous gazes turning to ones of astonishment when they saw the Team Aqua Boss standing near the top of the stairs with a less than amused look on his face.

"What have we here? Were you boys threatening to gut these two, even though you clearly lost the battle to this boy here?" the man said as he pointed at Luca.

"N-no, Boss Archie, Sir!" the two Grunts replied simultaneously. Archie's gaze went from his Grunts to the boy in question, he knew that this boy had to be really strong to be able to best his two Grunts with just one Pokemon.

"Good, I would expect ye both to have more class than that of lowlife street thugs…I was wondering what was taking so long to get the parts we need, and here I find that you mopped the floor with my Grunts! You got skills, kid…you've got quite the defiant expression, it's so fierce…gives me shivers just taking it in. Now then, the name's Archie. Who might _you_ be, ya defiant little scamp?"

"The name's Luca, and I gotta say that you obviously need more help if _these_ guys are your so-called strongest Grunts…I just kicked their asses 8 ways to Sunday and it was boring!"

Archie just let out a long laugh at Luca's attitude; if there was one thing he loved more than anything else, it was a strong Trainer with a sense of humor.

"Well, ya got guts kid…I like that! Allow me to equate some helpful knowledge onto you; did you know that all life in this world, human and Pokemon, depend on the sea for life? That's right, boy…the sea is an irreplaceable treasure for every living thing on this planet. But with our selfish extravagance, humanity dirties the great ocean, destroying this precious source of life. Day by day, we're all destroying our most abundant resource! If we humans suffer for our actions, well then…maybe we'll get what we deserve in the end, but another question must be asked: what will happen to all of the Pokemon of our world? The Pokemon that no longer have a place to live in our world because we stole the seas from them? Those same Pokemon that don't have a place to watch their young be born and grow? You see, we're unknowingly making the Pokemon suffer because of us and our selfish ways…and that is something that I absolutely cannot forgive! And that's why I came to a decision, you see…the foolish actions of us humans, the seas we have blighted, nature itself…I will return everything to its' unspoiled beginnings! Oh, I'm sorry- it's not normally like me to talk so much. Call me loquacious if you want, that I don't really care about…for now, I'll withdraw and let ya be. Understand this much, though…get in my way next time and you won't walk away unscathed! Grunts, we're moving out! Let's go!"

Luca and Stern watched as Archie and the two Grunts left them alone, the boy finally letting his guard down somewhat now that they were out of danger. The brunette boy thanked Yuèliàng and recalled her back into the Moon Ball after lovingly scratching her behind her ears. The older man let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, relief washing over him as he finally managed to regain his composure.

"Luca…that was quite an intense situation back there, thank you so much for helping me out! Ever since I lost my precious partner Gloria many years ago, I've been unable to take another Pokemon partner without being reminded of her passing…even so, now's not the time to get nostalgic; may I have those parts you brought over for me from Devon?"

"Sure, here you go Captain Stern." The brunette boy said as he gave the parts to the older man, a wide grin settling onto Stern's face.

"Oh, thank you! These are the parts I so desperately needed to complete my ferry project! Sorry Luca, but I can't just stand around here doing nothing with these parts, I've gotta put them to use right away! When the project's all finished, please come by and see the fruits of our labor!"

Luca watched as the older man shot off towards the stairs like a kid in a candy store hoping to convince his parents to let him have some sweets, a smile on his face at how happy he'd made the other man by delivering the parts to him. As he walked down the stairs, the brunette boy thought back to all that Archie had shared with him…if this was true, then whatever he had planned probably had something to do with Kyogre. Whenever a Legendary Pokemon was involved, the results were usually nothing short of catastrophic…in a word, not good.

When Luca finally made it outside of the Oceanic Museum, he heard the voices of men and even women loudly proclaiming love for someone, his eyes falling on a large group of people out in front of a very elegant looking building that looked to be a cross between a Pokemon Center and an opera house. The brunette boy decided to go see what all the commotion was about and soon found himself standing in the back of the huge crowd and hearing the voice of a young girl as she started hyperactively chatting everyone's ears off.

"Hiii, everybody! It's the ultra super cute Lisia and Ali here doing a photo shoot today!"

"Alta (Hi, everyone)!"

At seeing the girl who was clad in a very revealing outfit smile widely and wink at them, their eyes filled with hearts and swoons escaped their lips.

"Aww Lisia!"

"You're so adorable, Lisia!"

"Ali, you're so cute!"

"It's time for Lisia's One of A Kind Contest Spectacular Scouting Session! Today though, I won't be conducting this session alone- helping me out is Sootopolis' very own Wallace! Give everyone a smile and show 'em your good side, big brother!" the girl pretty much shouted loud enough for everyone to hear, but Luca wasn't paying attention to her.

His eyes were instead on the absolutely gorgeous man standing next to her, he looked to be at least 19 or even 20 years old with aquamarine hair hidden beneath a white beret, his thick bangs coming out of the front to gently shadow over his gorgeous teal eyes while bolt shaped fringes gently caressed the sides of his face. Said eyes had narrowed slightly as he flashed a dazzling smile to a girl who'd waved at him, a shriek of happiness falling from her open mouth as he waved at her; his hands had very elegant fingers that looked as if they were more suited to writing a book or playing a piano, Luca's slate eyes trailing up and down his tall yet lithe body. He had slightly broad shoulders that were as pale as the rest of his skin, to the brunette boy it looked soft enough to run his fingers across it, his outfit just as revealing as the girl's but not so much that he looked like a whore waiting on the corner to be picked up.

The attire consisted of a sleeveless teal short vest with zigzag straps extending down and connecting to white pants and a purple sleeveless shirt with a high collar resting against a thin yet graceful neck. On his wrists sat 3 white leather bands, a sea green scarf that blended into clear blue sitting delicately on his shoulders. His thin hips were hugged by a pair of white pants that went to his ankles, a pair of white shoes that could easily pass for a woman's shoes nestled snugly upon his feet. His beret had a white extension strap on the back and it reminded Luca of a Wingull's wings when they were spread out, the same design on the back of his vest that stretched down to the base of his spine.

Luca could swear he was drooling over this sinfully gorgeous man, but he was snapped out of his trance when he heard Lisia call out to him.

"You there, watching me with that baffled expression on your face!"

Luca was so busy admiring the perfection that was Wallace that Lisia being right up in his face startled him to the point of stuttering nervously.

"M-Me?!"

"Yes you, silly boy…from your expression, I can safely say that you've never joined in a Contest Spectacular before now…am I right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Great, that's just what I wanted to hear! Come with me, please!"

"B-But, I-"

"Come on now, don't be shy! Stand up here between me and Wallace, alrighty?"

Luca kept trying to get out of the bubbly girl's grip but it was as strong as iron and he had no choice but to be forcibly dragged up in front of everyone. As he stood between the two Trainers, Wallace could sense the boy's nervousness and gently place a hand on Luca's shoulder, a reaffirming squeeze easing his nerves slightly as the two locked gazes for the first time.

"Hey, if you're nervous, don't be…I'll be here to help you through another one of Lisia's 'episodes', so calm down young one, alright?"

Luca could only nod as they kept their eyes trained solely on each other, the teal haired man smiling sincerely at the younger boy standing next to him. It was no secret that Wallace preferred men over women when it came to his choice in partners, and he just couldn't get over how enchanting the boy's eyes were…they reminded the man of a calm storm on a cold Winter's day, or perhaps even freshly polished steel. His light olive tan covered every inch of the boy's body and brunette strands that were begging to have Wallace run his fingers through them were hidden beneath the boy's black rimmed white hat; his attire reminded the teal haired man of the many Surfers that roamed Hoenn's waters on a daily basis, he found the overall look so perfect on the boy.

The two were forced to finally look away from each other when Lisia began speaking loudly enough to wake a whole forest of Beedrill from their afternoon siesta.

"Let's get this show on the road, everybody! Pay attention, because this boy (grabs Luca's wrist and raises his hand with her own) is the Trainer that Wallace and I are scouting today! And this boy's name is…" Lisia trailed off as she smiled widely at the brunette boy between her and Wallace, his nervousness rearing its' ugly head until he realized that she was waiting for him to give her his name.

"L-Luca."

"Luca…I can see that that's a wonderful name given to him with loving care by his mother; now then, I can tell just from looking that Luca here is a very skilled and exceptionally strong Trainer! He probably has more than a few Badges under his belt, but sadly no Ribbons! Luca, I want you to know something right now…Pokemon are not just partners used solely for becoming stronger, they're cherished members of your family that would most likely love to try and show off their amazing skills on the Contest stage from time to time. So, in recognition of your obvious talents, I'm giving you these 2 gifts: first, a Contest Pass! It's a must have for Trainers who are getting ready to participate in Contest Spectaculars!"

Luca smiled a little more relaxedly at the hyperactive girl's gift, it was a laminated card that designated him as a Contest Spectacular participant. He placed the gift in his bag and watched the girl's face light up with excitement at his accepting her gift.

"Next is a Pokeblock Kit! It allows you to blend berries together and turn them into these little cube shaped candies called Pokeblocks, they'll increase the overall appeal of your Pokemon's moves in a Contest Spectacular…plus, your Pokemon will love eating them because they're so tasty!"

Luca accepted the small, portable blender and held it by the handle on the side, Lisia smiling widely at the camera once again as she continued to speak loudly to everyone present.

"Today marks the first chapter of Luca's story as a Contest Spectacular participant, and this chapter shall be called…'A Sudden Encounter! Miraculous Contest Scouting!' that's what I'd call it, at least. Now then, everybody out there…you'd better expect great things from Luca, because I definitely do! That's it for today for Lisia's Miraculous Contest Scouting Session, see you all in the next Contest Spectacular!"

The crowd erupted in applause as Wallace, Lisia, and even Luca began waving at everyone. The brunette boy had never been put in front of so many people before so he was always really nervous and shy around huge crowds of people, earlier he was about ready to run out of the city…but when he heard Wallace's soothing voice telling him to calm down, his nerves seemed to relax and he found himself calming down almost immediately. He had no idea why his heart began racing at the older man's gentle touch, or why his stomach did flips at looking at Wallace's beautiful features…or even why it felt so naturally right to stare into those hypnotizing teal irises that made one think of the ocean on a calm Spring morning; all Luca knew was that he wanted to spend more time in the presence of this man that he, unbeknownst to him, begged to be held by.

As the crowd began to disperse, Wallace looked at the boy once again…he seemed to have calmed down somewhat now that there were less people looking at him.

"I'm sorry that Lisia dragged you up here against your will, my baby sister tends to get way too excited whenever she sees potential Contest Spectacular participants."

Luca was brought out of his thoughts once again by Wallace's smooth yet lyrical voice.

"It's fine, I just wish I'd been given a fair warning beforehand."

"(laughs lightly) Yes, we all wish for that same as you…allow me to properly introduce myself, my name is Wallace Reinhart." the teal haired man said as he extended his hand to Luca, who took it more calmly than he had earlier and shook it gently in his own.

"My name's Luca, it's nice to meet you."

(At Luca's House in Littleroot)

Jessica had turned on the TV so she could possibly catch her husband Norman battling another Trainer, but was instead surprised to see her son Luca on TV in Slateport City. He'd been dragged up in front of the camera and was apparently scouted by the world famous Contest Star Lisia Reinhart, the brunette woman knew that the girl's skill with Dragon Types was on par with her childhood friend Claire's from the Johto Region. She was also surprised to see the girl's older brother Wallace on TV with her as well, but even more shocked when she saw the looks that Wallace and her son Luca shared the whole time they were in close proximity of each other and even before then.

She was definitely going to have to have a talk with her only child, Jessica knew that she would have to inform him of the history between the Sootopolans and the Alpha Aqua Tribesman.

Hopefully, this wouldn't turn into a disaster.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- Sorry about Archie's super long speech or even the almost equally long description of Wallace's overall look through Luca's eyes, but it was necessary to set up the beginnings of their relationship. But now, it's time for a few explanations to clear things up!

First of all, these are completely my ideas and are not in any way a part of or associated with the actual games themselves. So, without further adieu, I will get down to the explanations now!

Trevor from X/Y Versions being related to Mr. Briney in OR/AS: Basically, Briney's daughter Kayla moved to the Kalos Region when she was 23 to take a job at the Coumarine Docks as a tour guide. While there, she met and fell in love with one of her fellow dock workers named Richard; the two of them got married and had a son, they named him Trevor after Richard's deceased grandfather.

Team Aqua Grunts using Butterfly Knives: I figured that they should have other means of getting what they want out of people instead of just using Pokemon in a threatening manner, so this idea came to mind! Hope it's not too violent for you guys to stomach, if so then you have no business being here!

Stern's deceased Pokemon partner: Roughly 20 or so years ago, Stern had a female Lanturn that he'd raised since it was a Chinchou after catching it off the coast of Sootopolis Bay. He named her Gloria after his terminally ill mother who'd passed away when he was 12, and the two of them became very famous as underwater explorers…but when she died of old age, Stern held her as she passed away from a steadily slowing heart until it stopped for good. Since that day, he's been unable to keep a Pokemon with him and not be reminded of how he watched his best friend die in his arms.

Lisia &amp; Wallace's relation to each other: I thought this one would be very fun to do, if anyone's noticed their hair color is almost freakishly similar…you can't not imagine that the two of them are somehow related, I certainly think they are and that's why I wrote them off as siblings in this fic; in this particular story, Lisia is 14 and Wallace is 19…I know that he's actually 28 in the gameverse, but this is my fic and I'll make him 9 years younger if I damn well feel like it…which I did (insert evil laugh here).

Jessica's Friendship with Claire &amp; Lance: When Luca's mother was growing up, she was best friends with Claire and her brother Lance. The friends got along famously well, but haven't gotten a chance to reconnect as friends since they moved away when Jessica got pregnant with Norman's child.

Anyway, that's all I have to say for now on the subjects…up next, Luca's mom reveals the secret relationship between the ancient Sootopolitans and the Alpha Aqua Tribesman! What will she tell him? Stick around until the next chapter to find out! Until then, bye for now!


	9. Mauville City and Origins of One's Past

**Crimson and Aqua (a Pokemon fic)**

Disc.: I swear on my life that I will never own this amazing game series, if I did you can be sure that there would be a hell of a lot more yaoi in it!

A/N: So, this fic is moving along smoothly…worry not, my lovely yaoi crazed freaks, the lovey dovey moments between Luca and Wallace will happen…just not anytime soon; the reason for that is because I don't want it to just be a one night stand that turns into love kinda situation, I want their love to grow and nurture itself so that they'll want to be together because they _want _to…that's gotta be worlds more interesting than them just being friends with benefits. Also, about Steven- he may have been Brawly's boyfriend at one point, but the man is bisexual so he plays either field equally. In this fic, he will end up with someone else of my choosing, be it male or female depends on my mood and the number of reviews I get with suggestions for who he should fall in love with. Now then, I've said enough so I'll let ya'll get on with reading the chapter.

**Ch.9- Mauville City and Origins of One's Past**

As Wallace and Luca let their hands release, both were inwardly missing the warmth those hands provided as the teal haired man smiled warmly at the brunette boy in front of him.

"So, are you willing to try out a Contest Spectacular before you leave? You don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable, but I think your Pokemon would love the chance to try something new for a change. I myself am an active participant in Contest Spectaculars when I'm not issuing out Badges; if you don't want to, then I'll let my sister know that you've decided to bow out until next time."

Luca stayed silent for a minute in as he looked away from the teal haired man, it was true that he was nervous enough in front of a small crowd of people…if he participated, then he'd have to perform in front of a crowd at least 10 times the size of the one outside the Contest Hall; but, he really wanted his Pokemon to enjoy life instead of just striving to be the strongest in the world. He knew instinctively that even _they_ needed to relax and try something new every once in a while, so he glanced back up at Wallace with a small smile on his face.

"Well, you do make a valid point in that my Pokemon would really want to try something new instead of just training to become stronger…so, for you and for them, I'll compete here and see what these Contest Spectaculars are all about."

"Wonderful, Luca! I was really hoping you'd want to participate today; if you'd like, we can head inside together."

"Sure."

The two males smiled at each other before they walked into the building through the sliding doors. A few minutes later, Lisia saw her brother and Luca walking inside together and chatting animatedly about the many things the brunette boy had done since he'd set out on his journey barely even a month ago. The teal haired girl couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of happiness for her brother; after his last failed relationship with Sidney of the Elite Four that ended in a disaster, she sincerely hoped that the two of them would be happy together as she waved them both over towards her.

Lisia smiled widely and grabbed Luca's hands in her own, the girl bouncing in place as she felt excitement well up inside her body to a boiling point as she began speaking to the brunette boy excitedly.

"Luca, thanks for playing along back there! Guess it was quite a shock for you, huh?"

"Yeah, it was kinda unnerving…I'm just not used to being ambushed out of the blue and shoved up in front of an audience like that."

"Oh, I had no idea…I'm sorry; had I known, I never would've put you through something like that."

"It's fine, and besides…it's your brother you should thank, he's the one who convinced me to try this out today."

"Really? Thanks so much, Wallace!"

"It's no trouble at all, little sister…but weren't you and Luca in the middle of something? Far be it from me to interrupt you two."

"Oh, right! I was just gonna tell you not to worry about all that outside…Contests are all about fun, ya know? I'm very certain you'll come to love them! So, will you try participating in a contest for me?"

Luca felt his nervousness coming back full force to hit him square in the gut, he could feel his throat start to tighten uncomfortably from the pressure on his mind and the eagerness of Lisia beaming expectantly at him…but when he saw Wallace smile warmly at him, he felt his nerves start to calm down considerably and he felt a smile creep onto his face. After letting out a long held breath, the brunette boy nodded at Lisia.

"Ok, sure…I'll compete today."

"Really?! Thank you so much, Luca! I just know that you'll be a natural at this, and my brother and I will be watching you the whole time to cheer you on!"

"Oh…well, thanks."

"No problem, now let's get you into costume…I cannot, in good faith, let you go on stage looking like this; Sonja!"

Luca watched as a brunette woman with short curly hair walked up to them both with a smile on her face.

"Luca, this is Sonja…she's my personal makeup and costume outfitter. Sonja, I need you to get this boy and his Pokemon Contest ready before they go onstage today!"

"Alright, now which Pokemon will you be participating with today?"

"Um…I guess I'll have Yuèliàng perform today."

Both girls looked confusedly at the brunette boy, was that the name of a new Pokemon?

"She's one of my best friends…come on out, Yuèliàng." the brunette boy said as he pulled a Moon Ball off of his belt. The girls were both shocked and surprised to see a female Umbreon standing in front of them, but this one looked different from a normal Umbreon.

"Luca, is this Umbreon-"

"Shiny? Yes she is, Lisia…Yuèliàng, would you like to try participating in a Pokemon Contest with me?" the brunette boy asked as he smiled down at one of his most precious friends.

"Umbre (Yeah, it sounds like fun)!" the shiny Umbreon chirped happily at the thought of doing something fun with her parent/Master, both girls laughing when they saw how strong of a bond that Luca had with the Dark Pokemon as she jumped up onto his shoulders and began rubbing affectionately against the side of his face.

"Alright Sonja, you know what to do…make him look fabulously glamorous! A costume that's sure to wow the crowd and please the judges, and be sure to do something nice for Umbreon too!"

"You got it, Lisia! Right this way please, Luca."

The brunette boy had little time to react before he was dragged off towards the makeup room with Yuèliàng on his heels.

(20 minutes later)

"There, all finished! So Luca, watcha think about this?" Sonja asked him as the teal haired girl came into the room while Luca was standing in front of a mirror, the image reflected back at him shocked the brunette boy…he looked totally unrecognizable, as did Yuèliàng.

Luca was currently wearing a red leather jacket with his hair spiked up slightly to give him a bedhead look, gray faux fur on the left side shoulder. The sleeves were cuffed and had plastic spikes on the cuffed up sleeves, which were trimmed with black and red. His shirt was an odd combination of black and green with yellow-gold bordering and black leather/spandex pants with red boots, a few strands of hair hidden behind red and yellow-blonde strands clipped in place with a red barrette. All in all, Luca looked like a regular bad boy and Lisia couldn't help blushing at his appearance. The shiny Umbreon was wearing a dark blue scarf around her neck with silver ankle bracelets on all four of her legs, a silver necklace and tail cuff completing her costume along with a cobalt blue sleeveless vest.

"Oh wow…you both look so amazing! These outfits are perfect for you…you're both _definitely_ Contest ready! Now let's get you both onstage!"

Lisia then grabbed Luca's wrist and pulled him out of the room with her, Yuèliàng running to keep up with them both.

(20 minutes later)

Luca had decided to participate in the Normal Rank Beauty Category of the Pokemon Contest Spectacular, his Umbreon raring to go and show off for the judges. Wallace and Lisia were both watching from the VIP section of the audience, their eyes on the brunette boy and his shiny Umbreon. The first participants were nothing special, just a couple of children with Pokemon that either had stage fright or were too stubborn to listen to their Masters. When Luca took the stage, he had Yuèliàng dazzle them with Moonlight and this went over well with the judges. After a few more turns, it was Luca's last move so he decided to try something new…he used Moonlight again, but this time he combined it with Dark Pulse, which had the moon's energy tainted black and giving it an otherworldly glow above everyone's heads. It made the Umbreon look like she had a halo of darkness around her body, and the audience couldn't help cheering wildly at the beauty of the combined moves.

After the Contest was over, Luca was declared the winner and given the Normal Beauty Ribbon. He shook hands with all the other participants and the judges, a genuine smile on his face as Wallace reflected the gesture with his own from his seat in the audience. When the hall emptied and he was out of costume, Luca left the Contest Hall after saying goodbye to Wallace and Lisia before heading for Mauville City.

Wallace watched the boy leave Slateport, a look of sadness in his eyes which didn't go unnoticed by his sister.

"Wallace…I know that look, are you thinking of pursuing him?"

"And if I am?"

"Maybe you should tell him when both of you see each other again, he looks like he needs time to get used to everything else around here."

"Yeah…maybe."

(3 days later, Mauville City Pokemon Center)

Luca had managed to find a cheap inn to stay at upon reaching Mauville City, the whole trip having taken him 3 days. He mostly trained his Pokemon and battled Team Aqua until they'd hit their breaking points, and when he felt they'd been trained enough, he let them rest and recover while he talked on the phone with his mom.

"_Luca, your father and I saw you on TV in Slateport…congratulations on winning your Contest honey, we're so proud of you!_"

"Thanks mom, I really appreciate you telling me so."

"_Oh, no problem honey…by the way, Luca…"_

"Yeah, mom?"

"_I couldn't help noticing the way you stared at Wallace the whole time, seems to me that you're rather smitten with that man."_

"N-No I'm not, I was just…he helped me calm down, ok?! You know how nervous I get around large groups of people!"

Jessica laughed as she watched her boy vehemently deny that he _wasn't_ crushing on Wallace, it was plain to see that he was embarrassed about being found out so quickly…and by his own mother, no less.

"_Really, now? Anyway, I'll quit pestering you about your obvious crush on Wallace in favor of telling you something important."_

Luca was about ready to blow a fuse and tell his mom that she was just being crazy about the whole thing but instead he was curious as to what she wanted to tell him instead of tease him again.

"Oh…well what did you want to tell me?"

"_It has to do with Wallace and his family, him and his sister Lisia are descendants of an ancient race of people called the Sootopolitans. A long time ago, back during our Ancestors' time, a terrible war broke out between the Alpha Aqua Tribe and the Omega Crimson Tribe over territory rights. The war was violent and claimed victims on both sides, the Omega Crimson Tribesman vastly outnumbering our people to the point where our Tribe was almost wiped out…luckily for us, we received help from a large clan of people called the Sootopolitans. They worshipped the stars, and thanks to their highly skilled divination abilities we managed to push back our enemies."_

"So, you're saying that Wallace is descended from these people who helped our ancestors out of a bind?"

"_Yes, dear…but he doesn't need to know that you're a member of the Alpha Aqua Tribe just yet."_

"Yeah, ok…mom, this was great talking to you and all but I'm really worn out from training over the last few days so if it's alright with you I'm gonna go up to my room and get some sleep now."

"_Oh, well ok honey. It was also good to talk to you again sweetie; get plenty of rest and I'll talk to you again tomorrow."_

"Ok, goodnight mom…love you and dad."

"_Goodnight honey, your father and I love you too."_

Luca smiled at his mom and closed the chat window before heading up to his room and falling onto the bed, his last thoughts being of how proud he was of his Pokemon before he surrendered his mind and body to the darkness of sleep. As he allowed his mind to come undone in the throes of dreaming, he couldn't help but think of Wallace…of how soft yet warm his hand was when they intertwined their fingers, of how beautiful his smile was…or even of how smooth his skin looked, Luca hoping that it was certainly as he'd hoped it to be as he let his dreams fill with the teal haired man running long, elegant fingers across his own pale tanned skin and making him shudder beneath such touches. The brunette boy's dreams would be filled with these images all through the night, the images themselves bringing a smile to his face as he slept.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- Ok, I'm sorry if this is going kinda off the rails for a moment but I wanted to put some depth into the relationship between Wallace and Luca as well as some more detail about their families and ancestors…trust me when I say that it'll be worth it when the end comes around. Also, for those of you that commented so negatively on my previous Pokemon fic, I say ya'll can go fuck yourselves and piss up a rope cuz I don't wanna hear it from you ever again. If I have to, I'll report you for verbal abuse on the grounds of your comments being threatening and too negative.


	10. Gym Battle 3: Luca Vs Wattson

**Crimson and Aqua (a Pokemon fic)**

Disc.: I swear on my life that I will never own this amazing game series, if I did you can be sure that there would be a hell of a lot more yaoi in it!

A/N: I hope every single one of you fucking haters got the message loud and clear at the end of the last chapter, if not then just go the hell away and never come back to this story…for those of you who _aren't_ haters and actually _love_ the stories I write, I say welcome to Ch.10 and please ignore/disregard the previous entry…it wasn't meant for you, just for those who negatively wrote about my previous stories.

**Ch.11- Gym Battle 3: Luca Vs. Wattson**

Luca could feel the sunlight warming his closed eyelids, the pale gold rays gently touching his pale olive tan skin and making the brunette boy smile in his sleep. He slowly opened his eyes long enough to see the sun barely reaching a high point in the sky, which meant that it was most likely close to 8 in the morning. He clenched his eyes closed long enough to stretch his stiff spine from having slept all night without moving the bone that ran the entire length of his back under the sinewy muscles and smooth skin.

As he stepped into the shower after setting his clothes in the washing machine provided by the inn, Luca let himself remember what him and his mother talked about…he admitted to himself that Wallace was indeed a very attractive man, but he was barely even 16 so he knew that rushing into a relationship right now would be a mistake. He especially dreaded the teal haired man hating him for making their relationship move forward too quickly and thus it would end up being based on regrets and lies.

Even so, Luca knew deep in his heart that the both of them would most likely end up discussing what they felt towards each other when the time came for their next meeting. That meant that the brunette boy would have to tell Wallace the truth about his family, who they really were and why he's had to hide it for so long. After 45 minutes of thinking and cleaning himself, the brunette boy turned the water off and began moving the clean towel over his water soaked skin until it was dry. He slipped on a forest green t-shirt and dark grey cargo shorts, his hair now dry and brushed as he moved his now cleaned clothes into the drier. As he waited for the articles to dry, Luca took his Pokemon out to join him for breakfast, the boy having more than enough money to cover all of them.

(2 hours later)

The brunette boy and his Pokemon were back at the hotel and retrieving his clothes, his favorite (and only) hat sitting securely on his soft and dry hair. Luca was soon in front of the Mauville Gym when he saw Wally standing there arguing with an older man outside the Gym's doors, the green haired youth begging in a whiny voice and the older man hosting an overprotective scowl on his face.

"Uncle, please! Won't you let me challenge this Gym to see how much stronger I've become?! Please, I'm begging you!"

"Now hold on there, Wally…it's true that you've grown much stronger since catching that Ralts with Norman's help, but I just don't think you're ready to face the Leader of Mauville's Gym just yet."

"But uncle, if it's me and my Ralts, we can do anything!"

The two of them seemed ready to argue again when Wally's uncle spotted him standing there quietly listening to them, the older man sensing that this boy was definitely related to Norman.

"Hello there, young man…you must be Norman's son, Luca. He's told us about you, and I can tell that you're pretty skilled in battle. My name's Charles Huffington, and this (points to Wally) is my nephew, Wally Huffington. He thinks he's ready to challenge this Gym but I want him to hold off for a bit longer. What do you think?"

Luca looked between both males and let his eyes fall on Wally for a minute before going back to Charles' worried gaze.

"Honestly, I'm not the type of person to sort this kind of dilemma out because it's not my place or business to interfere in family squabbles…but, I have an idea."

"Yeah? What sort of idea, Luca?" the older man asked him expectantly.

"I'll have a battle with your nephew, it'll be a one on one battle and we'll each use only one Pokemon…if he wins, then you let him challenge the Gym. But if I win, then Wally has to take your advice and wait until his Pokemon's stronger…deal?"

Both of them looked at each other for a minute and then back to Luca, the green haired youth's eyes glinting with determination.

"Ok, it's a deal Luca…just so you know, we won't lose to you!"

The two boys moved to the center of the hallway so that there'd be more room to battle without risking too much damage to the shops around them. Wally pulled out a Pokeball and released Ralts from its' confines, the brunette boy eyeing the small Psychic Type Pokemon before he let Yuèliàng out to battle. The shiny Umbreon looked pumped up and ready to battle, the dark blue scarf hanging loosely around her neck and it gave her an elegant appearance, the opposing Ralts blushing slightly at how beautifully the dark blue scarf accentuated the light blue rings on her body.

"Ok Luca, we'll make the first move! Ralts, use Headbutt!"

"Yuèliàng, dodge by jumping over your opponent's head."

The shiny Umbreon eyed her opponent carefully before she gracefully jumped over his head and landed behind him on all four paws, the scarf fluttering in the air before she touched ground.

"Yuèliàng, use Dark Pulse…but only use enough strength to knock your opponent unconscious."

"Umbre (Yes, Luca)!" the Dark Type Pokemon released a ball of concentrated Dark Type energy straight at her opponent, Ralts being unable to dodge it in time and slammed straight into a wall. Luca made sure not to hurt the smaller Pokemon too much, both him and his Pokemon watching as Wally picked up his partner and recalled him back into the Pokeball.

The green haired boy had heard his opponent tell his Umbreon not to hurt his Ralts too much, a sad yet grateful smile on his face as they both headed back to the Mauville Gym.

"Luca…I can't believe how strong you are, we didn't even stand a chance against you."

"Wally…it's alright. Believe it or not, I only started my journey shortly before you did…but I worked hard to get my family so powerful. If you keep training, then I know that you'll become much stronger by the time we meet again…I guarantee it."

"Really? You think I can go much farther than I already have right now?"

"Definitely."

Charles heard their conversation as they both made their way back over to the Gym, a smile on his face at Luca's gentle encouragement for Wally to keep trying until he was much better.

"Well Wally, a deal's a deal…you lost, so now you have to wait before you challenge the Gym Leader." The brunette boy said as he watched the green haired boy look downcastly at the floor of the hallway, Charles placing a gentle hand on his nephew's shoulder in his own effort to console him. Before the man could reassure his nephew, the Gym doors opened and Wattson stepped outside between Wally and his uncle.

"Pardon me for interrupting, but I couldn't help overhearing your little talk outside my Gym…which one of you was the winner of the battle in the hallway?"

Wally pointed hesitantly to Luca, the brunette boy bowing slightly in greeting to the obviously older man in front of him.

"I am, Sir."

Wattson looked at the brunette boy and then smiled at him, the smile turning into a wide grin.

"Well, young man…I am Wattson, the Leader of the Mauville Gym. I couldn't help hearing your battle outside in the hallway. Seems to me that you're on a quest to become the Pokemon League Champion, and on those grounds I hereby accept your challenge! Meet me inside when you and your Pokemon are ready, we'll be waiting to give you the most electrifying battle you've ever had."

The Gym Leader went back inside with a huge grin of excitement on his face, the green haired boy and Charles both saying goodbye and good luck to Luca in his upcoming battle. As the brunette boy smiled gently at Wally when the boy left, Luca felt a twinge in his heart. This one felt different than the one he'd felt around Wallace, it felt almost…uplifting, warm, and bittersweet.

Deep in his heart, Luca knew that he and Wally would be friends as he healed his Pokemon up at the Pokemon Center. After 10 minutes of waiting, Luca went back to the Mauville Gym and went inside ready to battle.

(40 minutes later)

The brunette boy was standing in front of Wattson, a wide grin on the man's face as he noticed small beads of sweat from his running around to get to him.

"Quite the little workout, eh? Now that you're here, why don't we start our battle? I, Wattson, hereby accept your battle challenge!"

Luca steeled himself as he watched Wattson call out his first Pokemon, which was a Magnemite. The brunette boy knew from experience that they were weak to Ground Types so he sent Prilivnyy out to battle first. As his Marshtomp kept plowing through his opponents, Luca saw that his Pokemon was starting to get worn out from using Mud Bomb repeatedly so he switched him out in favor of his Mightyena.

Wattson was confused at the boy's actions, surely he didn't just swap out his most powerful Pokemon for a different one?

"Kid, why'd you switch your Marshtomp out with your Mightyena?"

"Because he's tired, and I don't wanna force him to battle when he's exhausted."

Wattson had to laugh at the boy's answer, he realized deep down that Luca was a good kid with a pure heart who put his Pokemon before himself. The two of them were both down to the final battle, it was Luca's Mightyena against Wattson's Voltorb.

"Voltorb, use Charge Beam!"

"Mightyena, dodge it and use Crunch!"

The battle kept going on like this until Wattson's Voltorb fainted from the opposing Mightyena's Fire Fang. The older man laughed heartily at the great battle he'd just had with the boy, he hadn't had this much fun since his training days back when he was Luca's age.

"Here I thought I'd shock you into submission, kid…but it turns out _I_ was electrified by _you_! Here, take this Badge!"

Luca smiled as he happily accepted the Dynamo Badge and placed it in his Badge Case, he now had 3 out of 8 Gym Badges. Only 5 more and he'd get to challenge the Elite 4 and strive to become the Pokemon Champion.

"That Dynamo Badge will make sure your next step towards taking on the Elite Four has been manifested. Also, take this TM with ya!" Wattson said as he gave his opponent the TM containing Volt Switch.

"Real amazing move, Volt Switch…it lets your Pokemon deal damage and then switch out with a different Pokemon in your party, it's handy for chipping away at your opponent's health if your own is low! Hope you make it all the way to the Pokemon League and even beyond, Luca! I'll be cheering you on the whole way there!"

The brunette boy smiled as he shook Wattson's hand gratefully before he turned to leave the Gym. Upon arriving outside the building, Luca headed straight for the Pokemon center and healed up his party. After 15 minutes of waiting, Luca was called up to the counter by Nurse Joy, a worried expression on her face.

"Luca, can I have a word with you please? It's about your Beautifly."

Looking at the pink haired woman somewhat worriedly himself, he stood still waiting for her to answer him.

"Yeah? What's wrong with him?"

"Well, it's not that anything's _wrong _with him, exactly…it's just that Beautifly Mating Season is today, and it seems yours has already chosen a mate; look outside." the pink haired woman gestured for the brunette boy to look outside the window, his eyes lighting up at watching his Beautifly flutter around with a female of his species. She had silver and blue spots that were tinged in magenta and the two of them looked really happy.

"If you want, I'll give you a moment to say goodbye to him."

The brunette boy nodded and stepped out through a back door that she showed him. The male Beautifly flew over to his Master and perched on his wrist, the Bug and Flying Type Pokemon vibrating excitedly as Luca gently stroked his long proboscis, his eyes watering at the thought of saying goodbye to his friend.

"I know that this is a big step for you, and it would be cruel of me to keep you from being happy with her…you two deserve each other, so you can go with her. Promise me that I'll see you again someday, ok Beautifly?"

"Fly (Of course…I'll miss you, Master)."

"And I'll miss you too…goodbye for now, my friend."

Luca wiped his tears away as he watched his Beautifly take off with thousands of others of his own kind. For him, all that mattered was knowing that his Pokemon was happy with his newly chosen mate as he went inside to grab his other Pokemon. The brunette boy told them all what'd happened with Beautifly and they felt sad knowing that one of their friends was gone. The brunette boy sighed heavily as he realized that Beautifly's Pokeball was virtually worthless now that it was empty, so he kept it for the memories as he headed out the door of the Pokemon Center and straight for Verdanturf Town.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- Well, Luca's short one Pokemon now…who will be his next partner? Read on to find out!


	11. Verdanturf Town

**Crimson and Aqua (a Pokemon fic)**

Disc.: I swear on my life that I will never own this amazing game series, if I did you can be sure that there would be a hell of a lot more yaoi in it!

A/N: So, here's Ch.11! for those who read the last chapter, Luca's party is down to 5 now that his Beautifly has gone off to start a family…I figured that would be much nicer than just having it die or sit unused in the Pokemon Center's PC, and now it's time to get into the text!

**Ch.11- Verdanturf Town**

3 hours after leaving Mauville City and battling many Trainers along the way, Luca finally reached Verdanturf Town. Along the way, his Pokemon had leveled up nicely and were even closer to getting him Pokemon League ready. The first thing the brunette boy did upon arrival was take his Pokemon to the Pokemon Center to be healed, next he paid Wally a visit. The green haired boy was so happy that Luca had stopped in to see him that he hugged the brunette boy until both of them heard his spine pop…both of them laughing as the two of them spent a few hours just hanging out together.

After saying goodbye to Wally and leaving his house, the brunette boy saw a few Team Aqua members talking a little further ahead of where he currently stood. Luckily for him, they never saw him so he followed them all the way to their destination: Mt. Chimney.

(6 hours later)

Luca had been hiking for the better half of 6 hours and his Pokemon were exhausted, but in that time his Prilivnyy was now a fully evolved Swampert. Upon it evolving, his Water and Ground Type Pokemon turned around and hugged the ever living daylights out of him while crying happily. After the emotional display, which ended up getting him on TV again, Luca and Prilivnyy ran into May once again. The girl was surprised to see him again after nearly 2 weeks of them traveling different routes, her face lighting up at seeing her friend again as she showed him Mt. Chimney from where they were standing on the ground. The mountain was really massive, the sheer beauty of it being so huge made Luca smile (if anyone's thinking of a dirty joke right now, please do but keep it to yourselves…or not, it's your choice).

"Wow…it's so massive. It sure would be awesome to take the Cable Car all the way up to the top someday, don't you think so Luca?"

"Yeah, that would be nice May."

"Mm-hmm, I thought so…by the way, if you're thinking of going up Mt. Chimney, you might wanna make use of this HM I found awhile back."

Luca took the HM Disc, which contained Strength, and placed it in his bag to use for later.

"Before you run off and use that HM, you'll need Lavaridge's Gym Badge first so don't try anything just yet Luca. Since it seems we're both heading to Lavaridge Town, I'll go train some more and meet you there later after I talk to Professor Cosmo…when we meet up again, why don't we battle? I'd love to see just how far you've come in the time we haven't seen each other!"

The brunette boy smiled at his friend's almost never ending energy reserves, his tired legs somehow managing to get him all the way to Fallarbor Town despite him wanting to fall over and sleep in the middle of the road.

(Fallarbor Town)

Luca could feel his legs aching as he forced himself to trudge through the Town he'd arrived in, his mind urging him to get to the Pokemon Center and heal up his Pokemon…but he never even made it that far as he doubled over in pain the second he took a breath, his lungs burning as if they were on fire and a massive coughing fit overtook him. He coughed until he could no longer breathe and passed out at the edge of Town, a man in a white lab coat finding him on the ground shaking from his body being unable to take a breath. The man in question walked over to the brunette boy and placed a hand to his forehead, his feverishly warm skin making him yank said hand away quickly as he then picked the boy up and carried him to his lab.

(45 minutes later)

Luca woke up after feeling the cool air on his skin start to get cold, his eyes fluttering open and staring into the worried eyes of May as she appeared to be on the verge of tears. The brunette boy shakily hoisted himself up into a sitting position and it wasn't even 2 seconds later that he was hugged tightly by the girl as she began crying happily.

"(weakly) May? Wh…Where am I?"

"Oh Luca, thank god you're alright! I thought for sure you'd died when Professor Cosmo said he found you passed out near the Pokemon Center…you're in his lab, by the way."

Luca coughed a little more but found his lungs weren't hurting as badly as before.

"Oh good, you're awake young man…you were touch and go for a while there, but it seems you're gonna pull through. Here (hands Luca a cup of tea), drink this tea…the herbs in it will help clear the rest of the ash out of your body's respiratory system."

"Thanks…what happened?"

The man who'd given Luca the tea smiled warmly at him, the brunette boy feeling like he was being cared for by his grandfather who'd passed away when he was 6.

"Well why don't we start with introductions? You're name's Luca, as I recall…May told me when I brought you here. My name's Professor Cozmo and I study meteorites here in Fallarbor Town and at Meteor Falls. As for what happened, you had passed out near the Pokemon Center…did you happen to walk past Mt. Chimney, by any chance?"

"Yeah, I did…why? What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with your current situation, young man. When people who have never been near volcanic ash before in their lives are suddenly exposed to an abnormally large amount of it and then moved away from it after acclimating to breathing it in for extended periods of time, their bodies are unable to handle the extreme and sudden change…they typically contract a very common illness called Ashen Lung Fever. Don't worry, I managed to draw most of it out of your body and the tea I gave you will flush the rest out. You're very lucky, young man; most people don't recover as quickly as you have. After another hour or so, you should be fine enough to walk around outside again."

Professor Cozmo saw Luca's eyes glow with determination, he seemed to be ready to leave for wherever it was he was headed in a hurry…the Professor was a bit disappointed in that it seemed he looked ready to go up a volcano and do something dangerous.

"Before you even _think_ of going near Mt. Chimney, I'll need to give you one of Devon's new Portable Respirators. It supplies oxygen to the body by absorbing volcanic ash and putting it through a special filtration process that turns it into oxygen."

Luca looked at the older man and nodded at him, May deciding to speak next.

"Anyway Luca, it's not just Professor Cozmo that you should thank for still being alive…his assistant helped out too, so when she gets back from her assignment you can thank her then."

The room grew quiet once again, the brunette boy finishing off the last of the tea he was given. As the minutes ticked by, the atmosphere grew rather unsettling and May had to wonder what was taking the girl so long.

"Um, Professor Cozmo?"

"Yes, May?"

"How long ago did your assistant go out?"

"Um, let me think…it was around 12:00 this afternoon or so, why do you ask?"

"Because it's almost 1:00, don't you think that she'd be on her way back by now?"

"Hrmm, you're right…then again, the girl _did_ go to Meteor Falls and that's quite a distance to walk from here so maybe she's just now on her way back?"

Before May or even Luca could speak up, one of the townsfolk came bursting into the lab with a distressed look on his face.

"Professor Cozmo, I have terrible news! It's about Laura, she…"

"What is it, Daniel?!"

"She was…she was abducted by Team Aqua, they took her to Mt. Chimney!"

The room became silent again, but only for a few minutes before the Professor was demanding answers.

"But why? What could they possibly hope to gain by taking her away?!"

"They want the Meteorite you found last week, they said if you don't give it to them in exchange for Laura they'll drop her in the lava at the bottom of the mountain! We only have until sundown tonight to give it to them!"

Everyone paled at hearing of Team Aqua's demands and what would happen if they weren't met, Luca's eyes narrowing in anger at their underhanded methods of getting whatever it was they wanted…it seems that at the end of the day, they didn't care about the human lives lost in the process of procuring what they sought. The brunette boy clenched his fists in the comforter that was sitting in his lap, he knew they had to do something or else Laura would die.

"I'll do it, Professor Cozmo."

At hearing Luca speak, all eyes were on him at once.

"What?!"

"I said I'll go to Mt. Chimney with the Meteorite and get Laura back safely, I can't let someone die at the hands of those cowards."

"But you can't just-"

"Look, if someone _doesn't_ go, then this girl will lose her life…and if I can prevent that from happening, then I'll more than gladly risk my own life so that one more life can be saved."

May saw that her friend wasn't going to be deterred, so she nodded at the distraught Professor…the man feeling like a coward himself for allowing this child to risk his life so recklessly.

"(sighs) Alright, Luca…but first, allow me to outfit you with the Devon Corp. Portable Respirator; after all, your lungs are still healing and if you go up that mountain in your condition, you'll most likely never make it back down alive."

Daniel turned away and closed the door, he knew that he could no longer do anything himself so he left those who were capable to do what needed to be done. Luca had risen out of bed and was now equipped with the Portable Respirator, the device was strapped to both his back and his chest. An oxygen mask settled around his neck and was hooked up to 3 tubes, one leading to the unit on his chest and the other two tubes leading to the unit strapped onto his back.

"Alright Luca, I've set the unit to automatically begin the filtration process the second you place the mask over your face. You'll still be able to speak even while using the Respirator, just press the green button on your chest below the blue one in the middle. Please, be careful…I don't wanna have to tell your parents that you died while on your journey."

"Ok, and thank you Professor Cozmo…I promise to get Laura back here safely, no matter what it takes."

May watched as her friend was getting ready to walk out the door and begin his possibly suicidal mission, tears welling up in her eyes as she knew deep down that she would never get any stronger if she let Luca risk his life constantly without help.

"Wait! I'm going too, I won't let you go and get yourself killed while I'm able to lend a hand…you can't talk me out of this Luca, I'm coming with you even if I have to force my way up the mountain through the ash and fire."

Professor Cozmo was inwardly happy that he had such dependable Trainers to help him and Laura, but he also knew that May was in just as much danger as Luca and he couldn't let either of them get hurt…or worse, killed.

"May, I want you to be careful up there too…if any of the volcanic air becomes too much for you, there's a second respiration mask on the back of the unit that connects to the whole main unit so it can help you both. Now get going, we don't know how long Laura has…Luca (places Meteorite in his bag), please don't do anything too reckless up on that mountain, alright? You too, May."

Both Trainers smiled at the Professor before heading out of his laboratory and out towards Mt. Chimney.

(3 hours later)

Laura was staring down at the lava many hundreds of feet below, her whole body tense and shaking. She was trying hard not to breathe in too much of the poisonous fumes and volcanic ash, but there was only so long she could hold out. Archie was staring up at the sky with a respirator on over his own face, the ashes gently settling on his skin and the machine that had been created to utilize the full power of the combined power of the boiling magma and the Meteorite. The brunette girl was trying hard not to scream out in terror at being so high up as she was tied with steel woven rope. She was hanging over the lava and crying, her tears evaporating from the heat that licked at her pale skin.

"Please let me go, I promise never to say a word to anyone about what you're doing here."

Archie was getting tired of the girl's pleading, she'd been doing the same thing for the last few hours and it was wearing on his nerves.

"Shut the hell up, girlie! You know the deal, so ya may as well enjoy the view…after all, it's not every day one gets first class seats atop a volcano."

"Archie!"

The Team Aqua Leader looked over to see Luca and May coming towards him while wearing a Portable Respirator of their own, the machine being shared by both teens as they made their way over to him. A triumphant smirk was settled on his face, finally they'd get the Meteorite they were so desperately trying to obtain. It didn't matter to him that all of his Grunts and even Shelly had been soundly beaten by the two teens, all he cared about at the moment was getting the Meteorite he wanted for his machine.

"Ah, me young rival Luca…I knew you'd come through for me, kid! Do you have the Meteorite?"

The brunette boy took his bag off his back and pulled the stone out to show that he had it, Archie's smirk growing into a grin.

"You've seen that we do indeed have the Meteorite, Archie…now hand Laura over to us! We had a deal!"

Before either of them could say anything else, footsteps echoing over the metal walkway turned all their attention towards the one coming towards them.

"Maxie?!"

"Yes, Archie…did you really think that your little boot lickers could beat the Leader of Team Magma? You must've been breathing in too many volcanic fumes to even entertain that hopeless fact. In any case, it seems these kids have once more outwitted you and your brats. Don't give him the Meteorite, young ones…you have lost, so now you must uphold your end of the bargain. Team Magma Grunts, cut the young lady loose and escort her off of the mountain."

May and Luca turned to see two red clad men cut Laura free of her bindings and begin leading her back down towards the cable car. Maxie sighed out in exasperation as he watched Archie turn away to speak to someone before departing, the last things they heard were something about Team Aqua heading to Mt. Pyre instead of staying at Mt. Chimney. When all of Team Aqua had left the mountain, the Leader of Team Magma was the only one with the two teens as well as the rest of Team Magma.

"It would seem that I've happened across you kids before; you must have some considerable amount of skill if you managed to shut down Archie and Team Aqua for the time being. What could that foolish ex of mine be up to now? Honestly, after seeking the Meteorite so persistently, he just slinks off without even putting up a real fight to obtain it? Or rather…could it be that he has confirmed the existence of the Orbs at long last? Ngh, yet again I find myself and my family outmaneuvered!"

Luca tensed up at the mention of the Orbs, worry and fear etched onto his face.

"You can't possibly mean…the Red Magma Orb and the Blue Ocean Orb?! Those two objects must never be touched or removed from the mountain, if they are then our whole world and my people will be in danger!"

May turned to look at her friend like he was speaking another language, what exactly had he meant by that?

Maxie, however, was wide eyed and stunned, if this boy knew of the existence of the Orbs as well as their significance, then surely he must be from one of the three Ancient Tribes that have guarded their secrets for many hundreds of years.

"Boy…who _are_ you?"

"My name is Luca, and I'm sorry to say that I'm not at liberty to tell you anything else at this time."

May nearly fell over at what she heard; her friend had the nerve to speak to the Team Magma Leader like that?

Maxie, to his credit, was shocked…and impressed. There weren't many people, especially children, who dared to speak to him that way.

"Hrmm…then it would seem that we've reached an impasse in our conversation, Luca. This was a terrible miscalculation on my part, so now you and I must work together to put an end to Archie's foolishness. As for the past between him and I, well…that will be something to tell you of at a later time. For now, I suggest that we leave this place. I shall meet you both at Mt. Pyre, when the time comes for our next reunion."

Luca and May watched as Maxie left with Team Magma, both teens using the cable car to get back down the mountain. The two brunette teens went back to Fallarbor Town to check on Laura, neither of them saying a word until they were back in Professor Cozmo's lab.

May decided to let Luca get all the ash out of his clothes and hair before he sat down, the brunette boy settling in to reflect on all that'd happened at Mt. Chimney.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- So, now May knows Luca's last name! Up next, she'll learn the secret that he's kept for a long time from not only her but also the world…how will she be able to handle all this information, and what all will Luca tell her? Read on after this to find out!


	12. Route 112 and Lavaridge Town

**Crimson and Aqua (a Pokemon fic)**

Disc.: I swear on my life that I will never own this amazing game series, if I did you can be sure that there would be a hell of a lot more yaoi in it!

A/N: Wow, the chapters have reached an exciting part and I can't wait to write more! So, on that bit of dialogue I think I'll fill you guys in on a little secret…it's not just me that you should thank, it's the guy who posted the full walkthrough of Pokemon Alpha Sapphire on YouTube and I've been using that to help provide reference material for this story. I'd like to give a huge thanks to the guy who has gone to the liberty of posting the full walkthrough; giancarloparimango11, you did me a huge favor by posting the full Alpha Sapphire walkthrough, it has helped fuel this fic's chapters so thank you very much for doing that! Hope you liked this shout out to you, and now it's time to get started on the next chapter!

**Ch.12- Route 112 and Lavaridge Town**

The night came quickly, a little too quickly for Luca as he lay in one of Professor Cozmo's futons and stared at the ceiling. He could feel that something important was going to happen soon but he didn't like it, especially if the Orbs were at the center of this oncoming event. The brunette boy just pushed his lingering worries aside for the time being and rolled over to face the right side wall, his eyes finally shutting and his body giving in to sleep.

(Next morning)

Luca was the last to awaken and he could sense that it was time for him to leave, his body automatically stretching itself in order to loosen the muscles that'd become stiff from being inactive for the whole night. He bid goodbye to Professor Cozmo and Laura before setting out on the next part of his journey. The brunette boy idly wondered to himself where May could've gone but felt it was better to focus on his own journey, as well as the unsettling news that the Orbs were going to be disturbed in some way. Luca made a mental note to apologize to Kyogre for such a transgression as he battled the few Trainers that stood against him on his way.

(1 hour later)

The brunette boy finally made it to Lavaridge Town, the heat from the hot springs wafting pleasantly over his body and filling him up with soothing energy. Luca stopped into the Pokemart and bought a few items with his money before healing his Pokemon and heading to the Gym when he asked where it was.

The first thing that hit the brunette boy when he walked inside was how _hot_ the whole inside of the building felt, sweat already accumulating on his forehead as he battled the Trainers inside the Gym. By the time he reached the Leader, Luca was sweating so much he thought he'd dry out as the female Gym Leader looked at him with an all knowing smirk.

"So, hot enough for ya, kid? (laughs) The name's Flannery, and I'm the Lavaridge Gym Leader! Don't you dare underestimate me just 'cuz I've only been a Leader for a short while…with the battling skills I inherited from my gramps, I'm gonna burn you up!"

Luca was a bit stunned by the redheaded girl's attitude, he'd never before encountered someone who spoke like Flannery did as she called out her first partner, which was a Slugma.

"Prilivnyy, you're up!"

The two Trainers, one a Gym Leader and the other a traveling Trainer, fought against each other until they were both redfaced from the steam when the winner was decided…that winner being Prilivnyy. Flannery sighed, she wasn't expecting the boy to be this strong but she was also happy. Both of their Pokemon fought very hard and even though she lost, the redheaded Gym Leader couldn't find it in herself to be angry at Luca.

"Wow, you sure have one hell of a burning hot spirit…I wasn't lying when I said I've only been a Gym Leader for a short while; my grandfather, Blaine, was the Gym Leader in Cinnabar. He left that Gym to my father and became the Gym Leader here in Hoenn when I was little, so it was only 2 days ago that he passed the bar to me and I became Lavaridge's Gym Leader in his place. But I don't wanna bore you with my family life so I'm gonna give you this Badge, believe me when I say that you've earned it, kid!"

Luca gratefully accepted the Badge from Flannery and placed it into his Badge Case, the redheaded girl smiling widely at how happy the brunette boy looked when he had taken it from her.

"Now then, that there Heat Badge means that you're almost ready to take on those snobby Elite Four members and wipe the floor with 'em…you can also use the HM move Strength outside of battle. I also have this token of appreciation for you, and don't you dare be damn shy about taking it!"

Luca smiled as the redheaded girl gave him a TM Disc.

"It contains Overheat, which deals serious damage to your opponent's Pokemon; but it also drastically cuts down your Sp. Atk stat, so don't use it in an extended battle. So, I can see that you're halfway through with your quest to become League Champion now, so don't make me sorry that I lost to ya by screwing up at the final stretch, kid! Go out there and make me proud!"

Luca smiled as he shook Flannery's outstretched hand before he left, the cool air from outside making him dizzy after having been around such hot air and water for at least an hour. May saw him coming out of the Gym and ran up to him with a worried expression on her face.

"Luca, I'm so glad that you're safe and in one piece! You look like you spent too long in the hot springs, here…this might help." May said as she handed her redfaced friend a bottle of cold water, the brunette boy taking it from her shakily but happily as he unscrewed the cap. Luca guzzled the freezing cold water down his throat and let out a loud exhale at how good the cold liquid felt on his hot throat, said liquid settling in the pit of his stomach and cooling his whole body down.

When he finished off the whole bottle, the brunette boy stood up a little less tiredly and smiled at his friend, she really did look out for him on their journey.

"Thanks May, you have no idea how wonderful that cold water felt…so, what brings you here? Besides a Gym battle, of course."

"Well, um…after we parted ways when Laura was rescued, I got worried about what happened to you. I guess I can let the relief come over me, 'cuz you're actually doing fine, it seems. Anyway, I forgot to give you these before I left Professor Cozmo's lab so I guess now would be a good time to do that…here ya go, Luca! I know you'll make great use of them."

The brunette boy took the Go-Goggles from May, his eyes widening slightly at what this meant…now he could explore the Route 111 desert to his heart's content, a smile etched onto his face.

"So, I guess this means that now you'll be going off to check out the desert, huh Luca?"

"Yeah, I will…at some point, but not now. I'm gonna head back to Petalburg and challenge my dad to a battle for his Badge, I feel as if I'm finally ready to show him how much stronger I've gotten in our time spent on this journey."

"Hold on, does this mean that you beat Flannery and got the Lavaridge Gym Badge?!"

"Yeah, it does…what about you, May?"

The brunette girl was hesitant, her thoughts running in various directions. On the one hand, she was happy that her friend had progressed so far despite the fact that his lungs were still healing from the volcanic ash that'd burned them…on the other, she was jealous because Luca was so far ahead of her and she knew that she could never hope to catch up to him at the rate he was going. Even so, she refused to let her petty jealousy weigh down her happiness at her friend having progressed this far in their journey.

"Well, I was actually gonna head back to Petalburg myself and challenge Norman next…why don't we head back together?"

The brunette boy nodded and after a quick trip to the Pokemon Center, the two friends were heading out of Lavaridge Town together.

(7 hours later)

The two Trainers had finally made it back to Petalburg, whereupon May suggested they spend the night in the Pokemon Center since it was near midnight when they actually set foot in the Town. Luca agreed and they both headed to the red roofed building to get some rest, not just for themselves but their Pokemon as well.

(Next morning)

The brunette boy was the first to wake up, his first decision being to clean his 2 day old clothes while he took a shower. After 20 minutes of cleaning himself beneath the spray of warm water, Luca put his now clean clothes in the dryer and set to getting dressed in his attire that he'd picked out the night before: skin tight surf capris and his favorite red/black shirt along with his black trimmed white hat. As May woke up, she caught her friend heading out of the room. The girl decided to jump into the shower to wake her frazzled mind up and after 40 minutes ('cuz us girls need the time to make ourselves look good for the day), May was dressed for the day and joining Luca in the lobby for breakfast.

The brunette girl saw that her friend was eating his breakfast alongside his Pokemon, her mouth turning up into a smile as she observed the antics taking place. Luca was checking Lorien's bandages while Prilivnyy and Yuèliàng were eating quietly. Mightyena was grooming Kisame while letting her tail wag, the Sharpedo blushing at the feeling of her smooth tongue gliding across his sandpaper skin. May decided to join them and have some food with her friends, the girl feeling like she was part of a big family as she let her own Pokemon out to eat with them.

After filling everyone's stomachs and removing his once again clean clothes, both teens walked out of the Pokemon Center after recalling their Pokemon and headed to the Gym. As they stood outside the door, May fidgeted and knew that both of them couldn't challenge Norman at once so she decided on a way to settle this.

"Luca, you and I both want to take on your dad…but he probably won't take us both on so I'll flip a coin and you'll call it…ready?"

"Yeah, sure…let's do this."

"Ok, here I go (pulls coin out of pocket and flips it, then covers it with her hand). What do you think it landed on?"

Luca thought for a minute before he answered.

"I say it landed on Tails."

"Ok, I say it was Heads…if I'm right, I'll challenge Norman first. But if I'm wrong, then _you_ get to go first. Ok, time to check the coin, and it is…Tails! Damn, I lost! Oh well, I'll wait my turn while you show your dad how strong you've gotten."

The brunette boy smiled at his friend and headed inside.

(45 minutes later)

Luca stood outside a dark wooden door with gold etched into the sides and center, his breath hitching in his throat. He knew that his father was waiting on the other side of the room, that all his training had come down to this moment…casting his worries aside, Luca opened the door and stepped into the room.

As he saw his father sitting on the floor in a meditative stance, his eyes staring outside at the trees being caressed gently by the calming zephyrs of wind, Luca knew in his heart that Norman was steeling himself for this battle between them as he sat down on the floor opposite him and stared at his father's strong and tense back.

"Hmm…so, you've made it this far, which means you've finally gotten 4 Badges. Then, as I promised you back when you first started your journey, we will have a Pokemon battle."

The brunette boy stood up to face his father, Norman also standing up and turning around to see his only child. A proud smile was on the man's face as he took in his son's haggard appearance, he could tell that the boy had physically matured in the time he'd spent away from home…but now it was time to see how strong his Pokemon had become alongside him.

"Luca…this is more than words can describe; to think that I finally get to have a real battle with you, my own son. Even though I'm filled to the brim with pride, a battle is still only just that…a battle. Now, show me how strong you and your Pokemon have become on your journey, and I will do everything in my power to stand against you!"

As those words were exchanged, both males bowed to each other as the battle finally began. Norman chose to start off with his prized partner Slaking, the Pokemon choosing to laze about rather than actually battle.

Luca knew better than to actually underestimate his father at this point, so he chose his first partner carefully.

"Go, Lorien! Please allow us to battle together, my friend."

Inwardly, Norman was impressed that his son had gotten this far in life…but he also knew that Gallade were very strong and subservient to their Masters, the Psychic and Fighting Type Pokemon taking a defensive stance while moving to protect Luca from what he felt was impending danger.

"Ready, Lorien?"

"Lade (Yes, Master Luca)!"

"Hmm…interesting first choice son, but it won't be enough to save you from me…Slaking, use Power-Up Punch!"

The lazy Pokemon nodded half heartedly as he charged energy into his fist, his legs shifting to help him stand up as he then crouched and jumped until he was only 10 feet from the ceiling. The Pokemon pulled its' arm back and was ready to land a serious blow to Lorien, the Psychic and Fighting Type Pokemon already jumping up to meet Slaking in the air as Luca issued his own command.

"Lorien, dodge and use Close Combat!"

Lorien nodded and narrowed his red irises at Slaking, the opposing Pokemon faltering for just a second under that intimidating gaze…but that gave him the chance he needed to deliver a series of lightning fast punches to his opponent's exposed gut, the force of the punches sending Slaking slamming into the ground and making him lose consciousness.

Norman was shocked that one move could take out his Pokemon, but also smiled at the strength that Gallade possessed as he recalled his Pokemon to rest. Luca then ran over to Gallade when he kneeled forward in pain after landing back on the ground in front of him, the bandages he was wearing having been stained with blood.

"Lorien, are you alright?!"

"G-Gal (Y-Yes, I'm fine)."

"It looks like you still can't use Close Combat at full power just yet, I want you to rest and-"

"Lade, Gal…Gallade (No, don't make me retreat just because of a little torn stitching…I can still battle, please let me fight until I can't take anymore)!"

Luca saw that Lorien's red eyes were shimmering with determination to finish their Gym battle, though he was worried…he knew that all this time he'd been holding his Pokemon back because of his injuries, and it made him feel ashamed that he was being too overprotective. Shaking his self pitying from his mind, Luca nodded firmly at Gallade, who looked happy that he'd won their argument.

"Alright Lorien, I guess I can't stop you when you argue like that…at least let me use some medicine on your open wounds first."

"Gal (Thank you, Master)."

After 5 minutes of waiting, the battle kept raging on until Lorien was shaking on his feet…he was exhausted, but he still wanted to battle and moved into the familiar Blade Stance that he was well known for as Norman called out his last Pokemon, which was another Slaking.

"Alright, Luca…this one's for all the marbles, son. Slaking, use Seismic Toss on Gallade!"

The opposing Pokemon yawned before he crouched and jumped up into the air, Lorien being too tired to move out of the way as he was roughly grabbed by Slaking after the Pokemon landed in front of him, the opposing Pokemon grabbing him and smirking as he was held against his chest by strong arms. The opposing Pokemon crouched and jumped up into the air once more, the two of them corkscrewing until Slaking threw Gallade into the floor hard enough to leave a small dent as Lorien coughed up blood from the force of impact.

Luca was about to have a heart attack at seeing how badly hurt his friend was, but he was even more surprised when Lorien stood up and returned to his stance with blood running down the corner of his lips. Norman smiled at the opposing Gallade's determination to stick it out to the end, but he wasn't going to let his opponent just walk away with a victory.

"Luca, Gallade, I admire your resolve…but now, it's time to finish things. Slaking, use Retaliate."

The lazy Pokemon nodded at his Master and pulled his arm back to deliver the final blow, but both were surprised to see that Lorien had caught the fist and was holding it tightly with no intent to let go. Luca smirked knowingly at his father's Pokemon, the brunette boy issuing his final attack against Slaking.

"Lorien…use Close Combat one last time!"

Gallade had hardly any energy left in his weakened arms, but somehow he managed to dig deep and pull out enough to deliver a punishingly hard punch to Slaking's open stomach and knock him into the opposite wall. The opposing Pokemon slumped down to the ground, unconscious before he even touched it as Lorien stood panting heavily. Norman was shocked that such a strong amount of force could come from a Pokemon that could barely stand after taking a full on Seismic Toss.

As he recalled his own Pokemon, the Gym Leader smiled at his son with happiness and pride as he held his Gallade against his body, the Psychic and Fighting Type Pokemon not even able to stand anymore but he somehow managed to throw his arm around Luca's shoulder.

"Luca…I can't believe I lost to you, my own son…to believe that you and your Pokemon have come this far in so little time…but, that's how things are. Here, you've earned this Badge."

Luca couldn't help but smile at his father as he shakily took the Balance Badge from Norman. The two males were so happy neither one of them could speak for a moment, Gallade feeling the pride welling up in Norman's heart. It brought a smile to the Pokemon's face to see both his Master and his Master's Sire too happy for words. After a few minutes of basking in the warmth of father-son bonding, Norman decided to speak to his son, a smile still on his face as tears gathered in the corners of his eyes…but he refused to let them fall in front of Luca.

"Luca, having that Balance Badge means that you're only a few steps away from being ready to take on the Pokemon League. Pokemon that know the HM move Surf will also be able to use it outside of battle to help you cross the oceans that surround our wonderful Region of Hoenn. And this…is my gift to you, Luca…I know that you'll be able to use it well."

Norman gave his son the TM Disc containing Retaliate, the boy taking it a bit more firmly this time around.

"That contains Retaliate, which will allow you to take revenge against your opponent for a fallen ally. It's power doubles if you use it the turn after an ally is knocked unconscious; I have no doubt that you'll be able to use it to the best of your abilities."

The brunette man sighed, he knew that at some point he'd be defeated…but never did he consider that it would be Luca that would be the one to accomplish that feat, at least not today…Norman imagined that he'd lose to his son later on when the boy was an adult, not a teenager who'd only come of age a few months ago.

"As a Gym Leader, I can't begin to express how frustrated I am…but as a father, it makes me both happy and sad. It's odd, really…Luca…I'll see you and Gallade out of the Gym, follow me."

The brunette boy nodded as he and Lorien fell into stride next to his father, the three of them exiting the Gym and stepping out into the sunlight. Victory and defeat were both never sweeter and sadder for all of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- Whew, if I keep going with this chapter then there won't be anything left to write about and thus there will be no more chapters after this one…as the writer of this story, I cannot and will not allow such a thing to pass, so I'll just stop it here for now and continue on into the next entry.


	13. Healing Injuries and Heading Out

**Crimson and Aqua (a Pokemon fic)**

Disc.: I swear on my life that I will never own this amazing game series, if I did you can be sure that there would be a hell of a lot more yaoi in it!

A/N: Man oh man, I never imagined that I'd get this far on a fic project again…guess that's what happens when you put in the time and effort to sacrifice your hand energy, but it's worth it in the end. Anyway, it's time for Lorien to go to the Pokemon Center and have his injuries all healed up, after that…well, you'll just have to be patient and wait and see.

**Ch.13- Healing Injuries and Heading Out**

Norman and Luca headed to the Pokemon Center to see to Lorien's injuries, the brunette Gym Leader walking with his son disappeared into the red roofed building to make sure that his own Pokemon were also healed up before the next Gym battle came his way. After explaining to Nurse Joy what happened to Gallade, she immediately rushed him into the ICU ward of the building to make sure that Lorien's injuries could be treated.

(45 minutes later)

The pink haired woman told Luca that Lorien was in top physical condition again and that his wounds had been closed to the point where he never again needed stitching, the woman healing all other Pokemon as well before she watched Norman leave with his son in tow.

Outside the Pokemon Center, Norman and Luca saw Wally standing there with his father James. After having a quick chat, the two boys headed to Mauville City to see what lay beyond Route 118. James and Norman could both feel a swell of pride at seeing their sons all grown up and finding their own paths to follow, whether it was together or alone…they would see what was out there in the world around them.

(Mauville City)

After finally arriving at the gate that led to Route 118, Wally stopped to catch his breath, his brunette companion doing the same.

"Whew, it was actually much further away then I thought…but we're here Luca, the entrance to Route 118. Since we're both here Luca, why don't we split up when we get to the ocean? I'll check along the grass and you can explore by crossing the ocean, if you want; or maybe I'll check out another area instead, there's so much for me to do…anyway, next time we meet, let's have a battle ok?"

"Sure, Wally…and be careful out there, ok?"

"Mm-hmm, I promise that I'll be careful, Luca!"

"Ok Wally, I'm holding you to that." The brunette boy nodded at his green haired as the boy decided to explore along Route 114, the boy's retreating figure getting smaller and smaller until it disappeared entirely. Luca went down Route 118, surprised when none of the Trainers decided not to battle him. Pushing that shock aside, the brunette boy called Prilivnyy out and hopped onto his back. The water felt so cool on his legs, the large Water and Ground Type Pokemon letting out a happy shout as his Master smiled at the feeling of the water against his legs as Prilivnyy swam until they both landed on the other side of the beach.

After touching the sand, Luca recalled his Pokemon and kept walking until he ran into Steven, the brunette boy not expecting to find the blue haired male out near the ocean.

"Well, hello again Luca…it's good to see that your journey is going really well."

The blue haired male turned away to stare at the sky for a brief moment before turning back to face Luca once again.

"You know, Luca…in this vast world of ours, there are many different kinds of Pokemon. So let me ask you this, should you raise many different Types? Or should you focus solely on one Type alone? I'd like to know that, seeing as you yourself are a Trainer…but I suppose that now's not the time to be entertaining such thoughts and flights of fancy; I must be going now, for I have a rather urgent task to see to…I very much look forward to seeing you again soon, dear Luca."

The brunette boy watched as Steven walked off until the blue haired male stopped at the edge of a patch of tall grass, the two looking towards the sky when they heard a shrill cry.

"Hm? Could that really be…?"

Both of them were speechless as Latios appeared in front of them, Luca resisting the urge to bow respectfully in his people's native fashion. The Dragon and Psychic Type Pokemon let out another shrill cry, its' head gesturing towards the sky as if he was trying to tell them something important.

"Do you…want us to soar somewhere with you, Latios?" Steven asked the Legendary Pokemon, the Dragon and Psychic Type nodding in affirmation at both males. Steven held out his hand to Luca, the brunette boy grabbing it as both of them climbed onto Latios' back. Upon feeling the soft down feathers on Latios' back, the two males released their intertwined hands gently and held on as tightly as possible without hurting the gentle natured Pokemon.

The feeling of touching the sky was nothing like Luca had ever experienced in his life, he felt himself to be one of the luckiest humans alive to be able to see the sky from a Flying Type Pokemon's point of view as Latios took them to a large island that was really far away from any other Town or City; after they landed, the brunette boy took in the beauty of the island…they were standing on top of a tall hill that had other hills sectioned off surrounded by waterfalls, the water crashing loudly but slowly, thus adding a sense of serenity to the whole of the island.

"Well, we're here…thank you, Latios." The blue haired male said to the Dragon and Psychic Type Pokemon before it left them both speechless for a moment. Luca could feel a sense of unease creeping slowly up his spine, his whole body tensing up…which didn't go unnoticed by Steven.

"Luca, what's wrong?"

"I'm not sure…it's not unease, or even paranoia…more like…I feel an unsettling sensation overtaking my body, maybe it has something to do with me being a Trainer…I don't know; but I have a very bad feeling that something is very wrong on this island."

"Really? I can't help but feel the same things you're feeling right now…it reminds me of an odd tale I heard a long time ago. It was said that the 2 Pokemon that live on this island guard some sort of secret from outsiders or even those with cruel and evil intent; it's been said that the secret is somehow tied to Mega Evolution, so it's entirely possible that some dangerous element is here because of that…if we want to learn the truth, then we should get going."

Luca nodded and followed Steven towards one of the larger caves situated on the same hill they were walking on. The cave turned out to be the entrance to a forest, the brunette boy treading with caution. He had a hand on one of his Pokeballs, his mind and body steeling to call out the partner held inside the moment it was deemed unsafe. Steven soon joined up with Luca, the two of them walking towards a Pokemon hovering in front of a small shrine. Upon reaching said Pokemon, both were shocked to see that it was Latias.

"Latias…she's so beautiful. If I were to compare her grace to a stone, then it would be a Sun Stone…or perhaps a Dawn Stone? Her brilliance is even comparable to a Steel Type Pokemon, sleek and elegant."

At hearing such kind praise, Latias couldn't help but chirp happily and blush slightly as the words from this blue haired human touched her heart immensely. Before any of them could speak further, the sounds of footsteps could be heard behind them.

Steven and Luca turned around to see two members of Team Aqua trudge towards them, Latias hiding behind the brunette boy in fear.

"Team Aqua? So, Latias knew you were coming and that's why she called out to us for help."

"Huh? What's going on here?!"

The Grunt next to the bare chested man looked at Luca and realization dawned on her as she remembered who he was.

"Mr. Matt, sir! That's the kid who keeps getting in our way and stopping our plans! As for the man next to him, I have no idea who he is but I feel as if I should remember him from somewhere."

"Oh really? So you're the brat who keeps messing up our efforts and beating our men like they were children…the name's Matt, but you'll address me as Team Aqua Admin Matt if ya know what's good for ya!"

The atmosphere grew quiet as Latias kept cowering in fear behind Luca, she knew why those awful people were here and what they wanted.

"Anyway, we won't beat around the bush anymore…we want Latias and the stone she's guarding, so get out of our way and we won't have to hurt you! What do ya say to that, kid?!"

Luca stood defiantly in front of Latias, his resolve sharpening in the face of danger.

"Like hell I will; if you want her, you're gonna have to go through me!"

"Excellent choice, Luca…I too will never let the likes of these assholes get their hands on Latias, not so long as there's still life in this body."

Matt grinned widely at their attitudes towards them, it'd been a long time since anyone flat out refused to listen to him…and he was gonna enjoy breaking their spirits.

"Heh, alright then…just remember that ya both asked for it!"

Latias watched as the battle got underway, her heart praying that her protectors would be able to come out victorious as Luca's Gallade managed to knock Matt's Sharpedo out of the fight and Steven's Metang defeated the Grunt's Grimer with ease.

After all Pokemon had been recalled, Matt let out a triumphant laugh, even though he lost he was ecstatic that someone so defiant was also really strong.

"Hah, you really are as strong as you claimed to be…strong, interesting people are my most favorite kind of people…that's why I respect my top bro, Archie! And from now on, I'm gonna start respecting you, too! Alright, let's get out of here you weak Grunt!"

"Y-Yes sir!"

Both males watched the two defeated Team Aqua members leave from the forest, both of them breathing a sigh of relief that they'd won. Latias peeked out from behind Luca's shoulder and chirped happily; just as she'd hoped, the two males had won.

"Whew, good work Luca…allow me to heal up your Pokemon."

"Thank you, Steven."

After all the Pokemon on both sides were healed, Steven spoke to Luca once again.

"Luca, you performed wonderfully…thanks to you and your Pokemon, we were able to protect Latias and the Mega Stone she safeguards."

Latias couldn't help but feel so relieved that these two had protected her from those bullies, she chirped happily and flew around the brunette boy in a circle before nuzzling his cheek gratefully. Luca, on his part, couldn't help but laugh at how affectionate the Dragon and Psychic Type Pokemon was being. She then nuzzled against his chest and backpack before chirping happily again. Steven knew what she was trying to tell the brunette boy, a smile appearing onto his own face at the oh so clear message being sent to his friend.

"Hmm…it seems that Latias has recognized you as a Trainer worthy of her trust, and it looks like she wants to go with you on your journey. Will you take her along, Luca?"

The brunette boy looked at Latias, who was smiling happily at Steven's words. Luca had been feeling sad since his Beautifly left him and his family so he'd been searching for a new partner to take its' place…his heart feeling that just maybe Latias was the one who could fill the open space on his team. The brunette boy held out his hand, Latias leaning into it willingly and chirping excitedly. Luca held up a Luxury Ball that he'd purchased a few days ago and watched as Latias allowed herself to be contained within the ball, his heart soaring at the thought of having a new friend to join his family.

(With Wallace)

The teal haired Sootopolis Gym Leader sighed wistfully, his thoughts going back to Luca and how absolutely stunning he looked while up onstage in Slateport. The boy was definitely a natural at Contests, even if he never innately realized it…he could only imagine what the boy's likes and dislikes were, if he preferred long beachside walks or picnics in the park under the sun. His heart sped up and fluttered when he remembered the boy's smile, it was wide yet small and the way his clothes hugged his thin hips made Wallace's face heat up with an insanely bright blush.

The teal haired man felt a small tug at his heart when Luca's smile flashed through his mind again, which was really strange…he'd never felt this way about Sidney when they were teenagers, so why exactly was this young boy driving his heart and mind wild with thoughts of spending their days talking and their nights cuddling on a couch or even in a bed together? As if to put an end to his thoughts, Lisia entered his room after knocking a few times.

"Hey Wallace, me and Ali were gonna go do some training…did ya wanna join us?"

"Hmm? Oh, no thanks little sister…I just wanna think about…certain things, that's all."

The teal haired girl caught the faintest blush on her older brother's face as he looked out the window, her lips curving into a devious smirk as she approached her brother and sat down on his bed across from him.

"Really? Could those 'certain things' have anything at all to do with…Luca?"

Wallace looked at his sister shockedly with his teal eyes going wide before he turned away with a vivid blush on his cheeks, his normally coherent speech breaking up into bits of stuttering…something that only happened when he was really nervous.

"N-No, I have no idea…w-what you mean, Lisia."

Lisia's smirk only widened further, if that was even possible.

'_Oh Wallace, you can deny it all you want to…but your face says otherwise, big brother. You've definitely fallen for him, now all that's left to do is make your move before someone else takes him away…with his charm and natural charisma onstage, there's no doubt he'll have plenty of people chasing his heart and trying to get their hands on it.'_

"Well, at some point he'll have to come to Sootopolis and challenge you for a Rain Badge…if I were you, I'd have my jumbled thoughts sorted out long before then. Also, you didn't hear this from me, but I heard that he made quite an impression on Brawly when he beat him in Dewford."

Just as she'd hoped, Wallace's eyes narrowed somewhat dangerously, jealousy swimming freely in their depths as his voice took on an edge of anger at hearing that someone else could've staked a claim on the brunette boy.

"Really? He must be pretty strong to be able to impress _Brawly_." The last part was ground out between clenched teeth, the teal haired Gym Leader not even caring that he'd gotten jealous at another Gym Leader.

"Yeah, he sure is…if he keeps going at that rate, he could very well end up being _somebody's _special someone eventually. You should probably figure out where you stand with him, otherwise you'll never be able to get him to be yours before someone else does."

The teal haired girl left her brother to simmer on those thoughts; she knew that once her brother set his eyes on something, he wouldn't stop until it was his…be it a rare Pokemon, or even a certain brunette boy named Luca.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- So, now Luca has Latias! How will his next Gym battle play out? And will Wallace be able to get over his jealousy and make Luca his? You'll just have to wait and see!


	14. Fortree City and New Friends

**Crimson and Aqua (a Pokemon fic)**

Disc.: I swear on my life that I will never own this amazing game series, if I did you can be sure that there would be a hell of a lot more yaoi in it!

A/N: I don't really have much else to say on this project except that it's gonna get really epic from here on out…this chapter will focus on Luca's Gym battle against the Fortree Gym Leader, and I've decided not to include the Secret Base event that was in-game…it's just too much effort to go through and thus it would make the fic much longer than need be. So now, it's time to get started on the chapter.

**Ch.14- Fortree City and New Friends**

Luca couldn't begin to express how excited he was, knowing that his family was once more complete…Steven could see that the brunette boy was welling up with happiness deep inside of him, but they couldn't linger knowing that Team Aqua was still out there waiting to wreak havoc on the world.

"Well, now that Latias is with someone who will take good care of her I feel as if it's my turn to help you on your journey…so please accept this gift from me." The blue haired male said as he attached a white metal bracelet to Luca's wrist, a small button on the top that the brunette boy could press at any time he felt like it.

"With the Mega Bracelet I just gave you and the Mega Stones that your Pokemon will be holding onto, they'll be able to achieve a significantly powerful boost unlike any found in your typical Evolution. If you're bound by a great level of friendship with your Pokemon, they'll be able to achieve Mega Evolution. I suggest that you and Latias try it out for yourselves the next time you're in battle together. On that note, shall we get going?"

The two males left the forest behind, Latios carrying them back to Route 118 and accepting their thanks before leaving. After talking for a few more minutes, Steven left Luca behind and went back to Route 114 to continue his own journey. The brunette boy sighed and began his trek to Fortree City.

(3 hours later)

After dealing with Team Aqua yet again and saving everyone at the Weather Institute, as well as battling all the Trainers on the Route, Luca finally made it to Fortree City by the time the sun had reached midday. The brunette boy rested up his Pokemon at the Pokemon Center before exploring the City, many of the houses having been built into trees that stretched high enough to touch the sky. After he was satisfied with looking around, Luca went to the Gym and took on all the Trainers present…his efforts having brought him to face the Gym Leader, a young girl who looked like she was ready to be shot out of a cannon and into the sky…as she let the wind caress her pale skin, Luca had to admit to himself that the wind also felt nice on his skin. When she sensed him standing there, the girl smiled at him shyly before speaking to him.

"Hello there, I'm Winona and I'm the Leader of the Fortree City Gym. I have become one with Bird Pokemon and have soared the endless skies, so no matter how grueling the battle, we shall perform with grace and beauty…now, witness the elegant and unmatched choreography of my Bird Pokemon and me! I accept your challenge!"

Luca steeled himself for her first Pokemon partner, a Swellow.

The brunette boy decided on his Sharpedo, the Water and Dark Type Pokemon grinning ferally while snapping his sharper than steel fangs at the Bird Pokemon.

"Swellow, don't be scared of a little fish like that…use Aerial Ace!"

"Kisame, dodge and use Ice Beam!"

Kisame nodded and shot a beam of freezing cold air at the opposing Swellow, the Flying Type Pokemon falling out of the sky and losing consciousness. Winona recalled her Pokemon and sent out her next one, the battle kept going like this until it was down to her last partner. The girl knew that this final battle would decide the outcome between them, so she smiled triumphantly at knowing she was gonna claim victory this day.

"Go, Skarmory!"

"Mightyena, it's your show now!"

The two Pokemon exchanged blow after blow until Luca ended it with Fire Fang, the Steel and Flying Type Pokemon hitting the ground and blacking out. Winona was shocked, but at the same time she was proud of all that'd happened with her Pokemon. The brunette boy hugged his Mightyena around her neck, which resulted in her licking Luca's face until he playfully pushed her away.

"Young man, you have commanded your Pokemon with even more grace than I…I recognize your talent and hereby present you with this official Pokemon League Gym Badge, may it help you soar to even greater heights!"

Luca smiled happily as he accepted the Gym Badge from her, it was his 6th and he placed it in the Case alongside his other Badges.

"That Feather Badge signifies that you are one step closer to achieving your goals of conquering the Pokemon League, and if you would please accept this gift from me…I've no doubt that you'd make tremendous use of it." Winona said as she gave the brunette boy a TM Disc.

"It contains Roost, a wondrous move that restores a Pokemon's health by up to half of its' original amount in a single turn. Also, any Pokemon that know the HM move Fly will be able to use it outside of battle at any time you want…the sky is clear and your dreams will no doubt be able to touch that endless blue expanse above our heads." The two of them shared a quick handshake before Luca left the Gym filled with pride at being able to secure yet another Badge.

After resting his Pokemon and having them healed, the brunette boy checked his DexNav+ to find out the name of the next City or Town, which turned out to be Lilycove City.

Knowing that that was his destination, Luca set out for Route 120 in the hopes of making it to Lilycove before night fell.

(1 hour later)

As he finally reached the outskirts of Lilycove City, Luca happened to catch some Team Aqua Grunts saying that they were headed to Mt. Pyre. The brunette boy then remembered the Orbs and the danger posed if they were disturbed in any way. He found the Route and had Prilivnyy swim all the way to the mountain that contained the spirits of departed Pokemon.

(Mt. Pyre)

The brunette boy was mindful of the spirits of Pokemon that were resting in eternal peace as he somehow managed to avoid battling with the Trainers and the many Ghost Types that seemed to linger around the area. After roughly 20 minutes, Luca had finally made it to the top of Mt. Pyre. There was a thick fog surrounding the area but when he heard the screams of terror from the very top of the mountain, the brunette boy hurried up as fast as he could while clearing the area of resistance form Team Aqua.

(Mt. Pyre Shrine)

Archie was staring at the two Orbs, both of them glittering brightly in the sunlight shining down upon them…his eyes filled with a lustful hunger when he saw the Blue Orb as he heard the sounds of his Grunts getting soundly beaten. Turning away from the Orbs, he saw Luca standing there defiantly while scowling at the older man.

"Well now, if it ain't me little rival…you seem to like thumping my Grunts into an inch of their lives, don't ya kid?"

"Not really, I'm just here to keep you from disturbing the Orbs…you have no idea what will happen if these sacred artifacts are in any way messed with, no one does…except for me and those who know the legends behind them. Please, I'm begging you Archie…leave this place and these Orbs in peace."

At hearing the brunette boy's plea, Archie threw his head back and laughed at Luca…the boy wasn't seriously going soft on him now, was he?"

"Kid, as much as your pleas amuse me, I can't give up now…not when our goals are so close to completion. You see, this Orb is just what we need to awaken the great beast from his slumber below the ocean floor. Now that it's ours, we don't need the Meteorite anymore so you can keep it as a souvenir for all yer troubles…Matt!"

The bare chested man turned to face Archie, a serious expression on his face.

"Yes, Archie sir!"

"Keep our young guest entertained while we head out, I'll touch base with ya in Slateport."

"Aye, sir!"

Luca felt so helpless as he knew that he couldn't do anything to stop Team Aqua from making their getaway, Matt having barred his way by challenging him to a battle. After 10 minutes, Matt rescinded and ran off leaving the brunette boy and his Pokemon worn out from all of their battling.

When Team Aqua was gone, Luca fell to his knees and cried, even after all he'd done he still couldn't stop them from disturbing the Orbs…and now the world would be in terrible danger from those foolish idiots and their meddling. The old woman saw the young boy's anguish and moved to kneel next to him, her aged hand settling gently on his shoulder in reassurance.

"My boy, it warms our hearts that you show such despair at the Orbs' plight."

Luca looked at the woman with tears in her eyes as they both walked up the steps of the mountain and looked at where the Blue Orb was sitting not even minutes ago. The old man there with them shook his head in grief, he felt like he'd failed the whole world by not being able to protect the Orbs from falling into the hands of Team Aqua.

"Aye, what a disaster this is…the Blue Orb has been filched from its' safekeeping at this Shrine."

"The two Orbs must _never_ be separated, or else…"

"Yes, my dear…the end of the world, unless the Orbs are reunited."

The elderly couple watched as Luca began praying for the Blue and Red Orbs to be reunited once again and for the world to be spared the wrath of the Legends themselves, his native tongue being spoken. Both of them were awestruck, it'd been roughly 60 years since they last heard anyone speaking in the ancient dialect of the people who worshipped Kyogre himself.

"My dear boy, who exactly _are_ you?" the old woman asked Luca, her eyes sparkling with determination at wanting to know.

"My name is Luca Arclight, son of Norman and Jessica Arclight…and a member of the Alpha Aqua Tribe."

To say that both of them were shocked would be like telling a joke to Rayquaza and not hearing him laugh at it, the two of them never imagined that a member of that Tribe would come all this way to help them in their most dire hour.

"Young man, it has been nearly 60 years since last we received a visit from a member of the Alpha Aqua Tribe…we are eternally grateful to you for coming here and trying to stop that foolish Team Aqua and their lofty ambitions. Please, on our behalf, we are entrusting the Red Orb to you; see to it that you use it to bring the two Orbs together again." The old woman told the brunette boy before she handed the Red Orb to Luca, his eyes lighting up in determination at being able to help make things right again. After praying one last time to Kyogre to spare everyone from his wrath, Luca walked away from the Shrine with the Red Orb in his backpack along with the Meteorite.

The time to protect humanity from the foolishness of their own species was quickly approaching as the brunette boy made his way down Mt. Pyre and back towards Lilycove City.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- So, the two Orbs have been separated! What will happen now? Read on to find out what the next chapter contains.


	15. Lilycove City Reunion

**Crimson and Aqua (a Pokemon fic)**

Disc.: I swear on my life that I will never own this amazing game series, if I did you can be sure that there would be a hell of a lot more yaoi in it!

A/N: Wow, it's already gotten this far…man, I am so happy I could cartwheel around the world and back again! But instead, I'll just give you the next chapter.

**Ch.15- Lilycove City Reunion**

The trip to Lilycove wasn't as difficult or harrowing the second time around as Luca finally set foot into the small City. The first thing he did was head over to the Pokemon Center, his party being healed up before he went to the Pokemart and bought a few essential items, such as Revives and Hyper Potions. After he was finished buying all that he needed, the brunette boy headed outside…only to be stopped by May when both of them were near the Department Store.

"Hey, Luca…don't tell me you're here for the great shopping, too?"

"Nah, not really…I'm here to check out the Contest Hall."

"Well that can wait, because I wanna see how strong you've gotten in the time we've been away from each other…let's have us a battle!"

The brunette boy sighed, he really didn't want to battle May because he had to reunite the Red and Blue Orbs as quickly as possible, but he also knew she wouldn't just let him walk away so he nodded at May. The girl smiled at him and led him to an open area where they could have their battle without causing too much damage to any buildings nearby.

"Alright, let's go Swellow!"

"Kisame, you're up!"

The two Pokemon were ready to go at it with everything they had, and thus the battle between them lasted quite a while until it was down to May's last Pokemon, which was her Sceptile.

"Go, Sceptile!"

"Latias, it's your turn now!"

May was shocked that Luca had a Legendary Pokemon with him, but she wouldn't let that deter her from clinching victory from her friend.

"Sceptile, use Vine Whip!"

"Latias, dodge it and use Aerial Ace!"

The Dragon and Psychic Type Pokemon nodded and adeptly moved away from the vines that'd come up out of the ground by flying straight upwards at a slant, Latias then turning around sharply and slamming into Sceptile repeatedly with her wings. The Grass Pokemon could do little bit else except hold his arms against his body to try and lessen the damage being inflicted. When Latias finally let up, Sceptile was shaking on his feet but managed to hold out for a little bit longer.

"Latias, use Ice Beam."

Latias nodded and fired off a beam of energy so cold that Sceptile fainted after being hit with it square in the solar plexus. May was surprised that Luca beat her again, but also happy because she could see that his Pokemon loved him dearly. After they both recalled their Pokemon, the two teens headed to the Pokemon Center and healed up their party Pokemon. When they exited the red roofed building, May sighed wistfully…she knew that there was no way she could hope to catch up to Luca at this point in time, but she wouldn't let this defeat slow her down from completing her quest to fill up the Pokedex for herself and her father Professor Birch.

"Ya know, Luca…this reminds me of our battle on Route 103. You've become so much stronger since then, haven't you Luca? Anyway, even though it was great seeing you again, I'm gonna head back to Littleroot. My Pokedex is pretty much complete, so I'm gonna go report my progress to Professor Birch…I mean, my dad. So, are you gonna take on the Pokemon League after you collect all the Badges here in Hoenn?"

"Yeah, I am…I've already come this far, it'd be pretty pointless to stop now."

"(scoffs) Typical Luca…well, while you're collecting Badges, I'll be filling up the Pokedex. Guess I'll see ya around then, Luca!"

The brunette boy watched as May ran off out of Lilycove, a smile lighting up his face. Even if they didn't see each other for a long time, he knew that they'd always be friends as Luca let Latias out of her Pokeball. The Dragon and Psychic Type Pokemon knew what her friend wanted, so she allowed him to get on her back and flew all the way to Slateport City.

(Slateport City)

When Latias landed at the Pokemon Center in Slateport, Luca hugged her gently around her neck. The Psychic and Dragon Pokemon sang happily at her friend's show of affection and eagerly returned to the Pokeball he'd released her from. The brunette boy knew that time was against them all so he headed to the Slateport Shipyard, a crowd gathered outside and Captain Stern talking to a film crew. Luca didn't catch the conversation but he did hear them thank him for his time before leaving, the older man and the brunette boy being the only ones left outside the Shipyard.

"Whew, what a nerve racking experience…my first time being filmed on TV like that, hope I didn't make a fool of myself." The Captain's eyes soon fell upon Luca standing out in front of the building, a smile on his face as he felt relief at seeing his friend again.

"Oh, it's you Luca! Good to see that you're doing so well, young one…since you've come all this way, I think you'll be happy to know that we've made a hugely important discovery while you were gone."

"Really?" Luca asked with genuine curiosity in his voice; if there was one thing he loved more than Pokemon, it was new scientific discoveries.

"Yes, dear boy; you see, we recently discovered a massive undersea cave along Route 128…we hypothesize that it may belong to an ancient Pokemon from many thousands of years ago."

Luca's face lit up with excitement, he'd always been astounded by the ancient ruins and caves found in Hoenn…but before they could revel in the excitement, there was a loud squealing noise above their heads before someone began talking to everyone through a microphone.

"_Attention, Captain Stern…as of this moment, Team Aqua will be taking command of yer submarine for a little underwater expedition! You shall have the honor of helping us return everything to its' glorious beginnings…enjoy!"_ after the message finished playing out, everything grew quiet…at least until the sound of servos whirring could be heard echoing loudly throughout the air. Captain Stern and Luca both ran inside, shocked to see Team Aqua standing in front of the submarine.

"I can't believe those wretches would show up again, especially after they tried to take the Devon Parts!"

Archie looked over when he heard footsteps coming their way, shock evident in his posture.

"I don't believe it, you followed us all the way from Mt. Pyre?! Damn kid, ya sure are persistent…I tip my hat to your efforts. But still, ya can't stop what's already in motion at this point…our plans are nearly complete; I'm not gonna dampen yer honor by telling you to quit giving chase, so come to our hideout in Lilycove if ya really wanna prove yerself to us. Until then…Shelly!"

"Yes, Archie sir!"

"Keep our favorite guest entertained while we make our getaway."

"Aye, sir! You two Grunts, entertain our guest while we get back to our hideout in Lilycove!"

"Yes, Admin Shelly Ma'am!"

Luca could hardly contain the urge to roll his eyes at how annoying he found it to battle with low level Grunts as the submarine left Slateport and the brunette boy was stuck playing around with losers like the two Grunts that Shelly had ordered to stay behind and battle him. After 20 or so minutes, both Grunts were soundly beaten and left the Shipyard more than a little upset that they'd lost to a 15 year old kid yet again.

"Those ruffians…what will they do with my submarine?"

"They'll use it to awaken Kyogre…and the world will be taken back to how it used to be, a world underwater with nothing but endless blue above and below. That's what the legend says, as someone who knows them by heart I cannot allow this to happen. Captain Stern, can you get me to Lilycove? I promise to stop them and get your submarine back."

"R-Really? Thank you so much, Luca…come, let us depart right away!"

The two males boarded the submarine and headed out, the two of them praying that they could stop Team Aqua before it was too late.

(Lilycove City)

After arriving at their destination, Stern informed Luca that he had to go back and calm all those who'd been unnerved by Archie's broadcast. As the brunette boy watched Stern leave, he decided to go to the Pokemon Center and heal up his party. After he was finished, Luca heard footsteps approach him and looked up to see a young woman and a little girl heading his way.

"Excuse me, young man…do you have a moment to speak with us?"

"Sure…what is it that you want?"

"Well, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Maria, and this is my daughter Carly…we were heading back to Kanto and I promised I would get my daughter a Pokemon before we left. But Carly is very picky about her partner, so I wanted to see if anyone had a Pokemon they'd be willing to part with."

Luca was confused, but he had a feeling what kind of Pokemon this girl wanted so he let all of his Pokemon out for the little girl to look at.

"Well Carly, which one would you choose?"

The girl looked at them all and seemed a little afraid of them all, but when her eyes fell on Kisame her face lit up with excitement.

"Sharpedo! I want a Sharpedo, mommy!"

Luca looked at Kisame, then at Carly, then back to Kisame again before he patted the Water and Dark Type Pokemon gently on his snout.

"Kisame, would you be willing to go with this little girl and keep her safe?"

The Shark Pokemon looked a bit torn at what was being asked of him, but after seeing Carly look at him with tears gathered in the corners of her eyes, the Water and Dark Type Pokemon nodded at his soon to be former Master affirmatively. Luca recalled Kisame into his Pokeball and turned to look at Carly, his eyes holding sadness but also relief that his Pokemon would protect the girl.

"Carly, this Sharpedo is named Kisame…he's very strong, but he's also a bit of a shy jokester. He'll play with you when he feels like it or even when you're sad, it's his way of cheering you up. If I give him to you, do you promise me that you'll take good care of him?"

"Yes, I promise!"

"Ok…he's in your hands now."

As Maria thanked him, Luca watched them leave the City and he headed towards the cave he saw during his last trip to Lilycove. Prilivnyy got them into the cave and now they could accomplish their mission.

(3 hours later)

After tearing his way through all the Grunts and even resting in a bed that no one minded him using, Luca once again came face to face with Matt.

"You're the first outsider to ever sneak into the hideout and make it this far, I gotta give ya respect for that stunt…but you're too late, I'm afraid; we've already finished upgrading the ship! Take a look for yerself." Matt said as he moved to the side to allow Luca to see the upgraded submarine, in the boy's eyes it was just a glorified underwater drill.

"That drill on the end there will be able to completely bust a hole in the undersea cavern with no effort at all! My top bro Archie's in the ship, and if you don't take me down fast enough he'll get away…but before that, we need to settle once and for all the issue of which one of us is stronger: you and your sorry ass Pokemon, or me and my not so sorry ass Pokemon!"

"Matt…I've been really patient lately, but since I'm running out of time and the world that we know it is at stake, I'm gonna fucking destroy you for that comment you goddamned son of a bitch! Go, Lorien!"

The bare chested man was shocked at the boy's colorful outburst, but smirked widely at the fact that even 15 year olds had their breaking point somewhere along the way.

"Alrighty then, go Sharpedo!"

The two Pokemon were raring to battle, but Lorien could sense that his Master was distressed to the point where he might break down and cry…the Psychic and Fighting Type Pokemon turning around and pulling Luca flush against his toned body in an effort to calm him down, his small hand running up and down his back soothingly. The brunette boy sighed into his Pokemon's hold, his mind had been so unraveled to the point where Luca was about ready to call it quits and let Team Aqua dominate them all…but then he remembered that if he just stood by and let this awful plan come to pass, everyone he ever cared about would most likely die so he looked up into Lorien's calming red irises before nodding firmly at his Gallade.

Matt, on the other hand, was touched by the show of friendship he witnessed…but not enough to show them mercy.

"Ok kiddies, playtime's over…Sharpedo, use Ice Fang!"

"Lorien, use Close Combat."

Both Pokemon obeyed their Master's commands and charged at each other with intent to claim victory, but Lorien was faster than Sharpedo and landed the first attack. The Shark Pokemon was knocked back into the wall with such force his ribs cracked, but the bare-chested Team Aqua Admin only cared that his opponent was strong enough to land such a punishing blow that he didn't even spare his Pokemon a second glance as he threw his head back and let out a triumphant laugh.

"Wow…I guess ya sure showed us; but you just weren't fast enough, I'm afraid. My bro is gone, he's headed off to create his utopia…his ideal world for all Pokemon, and he can achieve that by heading to the Seafloor Cavern that lies under the ocean near Lilycove City. If my bro has his way, then the world will be truly beautiful once again. Try and stop my top bro if ya can, though I wouldn't hold my breath and bank on you actually succeeding. There's a warp panel at the very end of this walkway, take it and you'll be put right back at the entrance of our hideout…good luck kid, yer gonna need it."

Luca shot Matt a glare as he ran past him to the warp panel, relieved when he found out the bare chested Admin wasn't lying; he called out Prilivnyy and the two of them left the Team Aqua hideout together.

The world was definitely running out of time, and Luca had to hurry if he was gonna save it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- Wow, I wrote so much…but hey, this just means that we're getting closer to the end of the story. Up next, Luca heads to Mossdeep City and takes on the Gym Leader twins! Will he succeed? You'll just have to wait and see!


	16. Gym Battle No7: Luca Vs Eliza & Tate

**Crimson and Aqua (a Pokemon fic)**

Disc.: I swear on my life that I will never own this amazing game series, if I did you can be sure that there would be a hell of a lot more yaoi in it!

A/N: So, pretty soon we'll be reaching 20 chapters if it keeps going like this…which won't necessarily be a bad thing for everyone if they like this story. Anyway, Luca's 7th Gym battle is coming up and so is the epic conclusion of Team Aqua's evil plan; for now, just grab your favorite snacks and get ready to enjoy some good battling!

**Ch.16- Gym Battle Number 7: Luca Vs. Eliza &amp; Tate**

After healing up his Pokemon, the brunette boy hopped on Prilivnyy's back and the Marshtomp swam all the way to Mossdeep City, which wasn't terribly far away. Upon reaching the City, Luca noticed that there were a lot of mangrove trees littered around the ocean border. He smiled at seeing them, they were the only known tree species that could survive and thrive in salt water…which proved without a doubt that life could find a way as he made his way to the Mossdeep Gym.

(45 minutes later)

Luca had finally reached the Leader, which turned out to be a pair of psychic siblings who looked at him with eyes full of excitement at being able to battle someone of his skill level.

The siblings looked to be no older than 10 or 11 years old, the both of them dressed in Chinese style battle garbs with flat blue shoes; they both spoke at the same exact time, which was a little unnerving to Luca but he managed not to show it on his face.

"(Tate &amp; Liza) Were you surprised that there are 2 Gym Leaders? The reason for that is…we're twins! This combination of ours…can you beat it? We accept your challenge!"

As the two did a short yet intricate dance, the battle got underway when it ended. The two of them each sent out a Pokemon and so it was decided that it would be a Double Battle as Luca sent out his own 2 Pokemon partners to take them on.

"Go, Prilivnyy and Yuèliàng!"

"(Tate &amp; Liza) Lunatone and Solrock, use Calm Mind!"

The two opposing Pokemon used this chance to increase their defense for the next turn, while Luca used this chance to attack.

"Yuèliàng, use Dark Pulse on Lunatone; Prilivnyy, use Crunch on Solrock!"

The two Pokemon nodded at their Master and at each other before they executed their given commands, the power that they exhibited being enough to take out the twins in one turn. The siblings were shocked that someone had beat them so quickly, but were also happy that they got to battle such strong Pokemon.

"(Tate &amp; Liza) It can't be helped…you won, we lost…so take this as our proof that you defeated us!"

Both siblings each pulled out a necklace and removed each half of the pendant from the delicate chain, the two halves coming together to form the Gym Badge. Luca graciously accepted it and placed it in his Badge Case with care.

"(Tate) The Mind Badge shows that you're only one step away from challenging the Pokemon League."

"[Liza] It also allows Pokemon to use Dive outside of battle."

"(Tate) And also…"

"[Liza] This is…"

"(Tate) A gift…"

"[Liza] From both of us…"

"(Tate &amp; Liza) So please use it well!"

The siblings gave the brunette boy a TM Disc, which he happily accepted from them.

"(Tate) That holds the mystical move named Calm Mind."

"[Liza] It raises your Pokemon's Special Attack and Special Defense for a few turns."

"(Tate &amp; Liza) It's perfect for Psychic Types! The bond between you and your Pokemon has only managed to grow from this battle, and we foresee that it will only keep growing from here!"

Luca thanked the twins for their time and battle as he stepped on a small light panel, his body teleporting back to the beginning of the Gym. As the brunette boy walked out of the Gym, he stopped when he realized that the last Gym Leader was Wallace…the one he'd been constantly dreaming of since their encounter in Slateport City.

Luca knew what his racing heart and nervous stomach meant whenever he thought of the teal haired man's gentle smile and kind words and his, in the boy's opinion, oh so sexy hip bones…he was steadily falling for the older man, it was slow going but it was happening regardless. Luca was brought out of his thoughts when he felt the earth shake violently beneath his feet, a shrill cry piercing the late afternoon sky as a pillar of light came erupting out of the water and shooting up towards the stars. The cry itself was enough to make the brunette boy wrench his eyes shut and hold his head in pain, his mind blocking out the panicked cries of the people around him but he was surprised to find a hand gently touching his shoulder.

His surprise turned to shock when he saw that it was Steven who was looking down at him, the blue haired male speaking to him in a worried tone as he offered his hand. Luca grabbed it and allowed Steven to pull him to his feet.

"Luca! I saw you come out of the Gym and I thought I'd try to catch you on your way out of Mossdeep…let's go to my house and talk."

The two males walked the short distance to Steven's house, the décor rather sparse but Luca found he liked the way it felt…it gave a sort of lived-in feeling to the small house.

"I'm sure that you saw what everyone else did…that huge pillar of light erupting out of the ground. It is proof that a Seal that'd been formed during ancient times and has held strong has finally been broken by outside forces. Beyond the Seal lies the home of an ancient Pokemon that'd been sleeping peacefully beneath the ocean waters, and now they will awaken that deity from its' long sustained slumber. If that happens, then the balance of this world will be greatly undone…Luca, we must put a stop to them and their plans; will you help me save everyone in this world, human and Pokemon?"

There wasn't an ounce of hesitation on Luca's part as he gave the other male his answer.

"Yes, because I too have a personal stake in all this…I can't let those Team Aqua bastards abuse the power of the great and merciful Kyogre, whom my Tribe and I worship."

Steven felt shock settle in the pit of his stomach, but he shook it off as he stared at the boy with him.

"Very well then, I shall give you this to help aid you in our efforts." Steven told the brunette boy as he gave him the HM containing Dive, as well as a silver trimmed black suitcase.

"Now that you've obtained the Mind Badge, you can make use of Dive outside of battle. If you use it in any area with dark water, you can go all the way to the bottom of the ocean floor…the suitcase contains our latest technological advancement, the Devon Corp. Scuba Gear. Wearing it while diving will keep you from drowning and succumbing to the underwater pressure encountered from diving too deep. You should get going to Route 128, I will join you once I've taken care of a few loose ends."

The two males nodded at each other and left the small house, Luca heading towards Route 128 while Steven took off in the opposite direction.

(Route 128)

Luca found the Route easily enough, he then encountered the dark water that would lead him to the Seafloor Cavern entrance…wherein Kyogre slept peacefully; or rather, he used to before Team Aqua came along and woke him up. The brunette male sighed before he had Latias use Dive, the Scuba Gear fastened around his face and chest before he felt unbelievable pressure from being so far down below the water's surface.

(2 hours later)

Luca finally reached the bottom of the Seafloor Cavern, his ears picking up the sounds of someone grunting in pain and another person's worried tone being directed at the one who was in pain. The brunette boy walked inside to find Maxie kneeling on the ground clutching his stomach, a young girl who looked around his age with shoulder length bright red locks tied back from her face kneeling next to him. Her eyes were full of tears as she asked the Team Magma Leader if he was alright.

"Ah, Luca…I see you've made it here at last. Now that all the guests have arrived, we can get this show on the road!"

The brunette boy ran up to Maxie and asked the man if he was alright, the redheaded teen girl and the Magma Leader looking at him with worried expressions.

"Y-Yes, I'm alright…Reina, you shouldn't underestimate your father like that; I've still got the strength to-" the Team Magma Leader doubled over in pain as he tried to stand up, his body failing him and he ended up on his stomach with no more feeling in his limbs. Reina was appalled at her father's condition, the girl helping him to his knees by grabbing one of his wrists and throwing his arm over her shoulders.

"Like hell you're alright, father…you can't even stand without my help! Honestly, what would mom say if she saw you lying and making me worry like this?"

Archie clearing his throat ended their little argument and drew their attention back to him and Kyogre, the massive Water Pokemon still sleeping soundly.

"Ahem, if you're all finished with your little father-daughter moment, it's time to once again get this show on the road…Maxie, it would seem that your time is up. Despite the fact that ya brought yer little pride and joy daughter with ya, that still wasn't enough to stop me. And as for you, Luca…you've met my expectations but you've also stoked my anger at being foiled up until now. So, it's time to settle this once and for all! I'll show you what my team can really do now that we have Mega Evolution on our side!"

Archie unleashed his first Pokemon, which was Mightyena.

"Archie, if I have to put you in your place to save our world from being devastated by Kyogre's wrath…then I shall do just that! Go, Lorien!"

The final battle between Luca and Archie got underway, both sides sustaining heavy damage as Luca called upon Lorien once more to take on their greatest enemy…Mega Sharpedo. Archie was confident that his Mega Evolved partner could take them down so he had his Sharpedo use Crunch, but was surprised when the Gallade stopped it with an arm while the other revealed a blade that was sharper than steel; the brunette boy sighed loudly, he really didn't have time for this so he knew that it was time to end their little fight.

"Archie, let me tell you something…those who rely too much on Mega Evolution lose sight of their Pokemon's true potential. Lorien, end this with Leaf Blade."

The Mega Evolved Sharpedo caught sight of red irises narrowing intimidatingly, his own widening in fear but couldn't get away fast enough to evade the move used against him…his world going black and Archie smirking triumphantly even though he'd lost the battle.

"You're every bit the hero trying to save the world that ya oughta be, but it changes nothing! I can't just quit when I'm this close to my goals, so regardless of yer victory, I _will_ awaken Primal Kyogre with the Blue Orb!"

"No, you can't!" Luca shouted as he ran at Archie and tried to stop him by grabbing the man's wrist, the Team Aqua Leader not amused by the sudden action as he wrestled his wrist from the boy's hand before delivering a kick straight to Luca's stomach. The force of the kick was enough to make the brunette boy double over in pain and clutch his stomach with his arms, Luca falling over onto his side and gasping for breath as he groaned from the pain.

"Gotta give ya credit for fighting me til the end, kid…now then, where was I? Ah yes…awaken, Kyogre! Return everything to the way it was!" Archie shouted as he held the Blue Orb up into the air, the glass ball emitting a bright blue light as Luca groaned painfully, his stomach still aching from the Aqua Leader's kick.

"(groans) No, don't do this…"

"Archie!"

The Team Aqua Leader turned around at hearing a voice, surprised to find Shelly standing there with a sad expression on her face.

"Shelly?!"

"That's far enough, Archie…can't you see that the world _you_ want to create and the world Kyogre will create are 2 completely different places?"

The Aqua Leader let out a breath, he couldn't believe that the girl he had counted on for so long had betrayed him at the final stage of their ultimate goal.

"Shelly, I thought that you would understand at the very least…in the end, it seems…"

Archie turned away from everyone in the cavern and looked back down at Kyogre with a malicious smile on his face.

"That the only one I can truly rely on is _you_, Kyogre! Now, absorb all the power of this Blue Orb and reclaim your true self; revert to your Primal form! This is the time for you to take back the great Evolution that you lost in the ancient past…return now to your perfect glory!"

Luca was by now back on his feet, Shelly having heard the boy groaning in what she knew was pain as she helped him to stand up. Maxie was also back on his feet with the help of his daughter, the Magma Leader and Reina both staring in disbelief at what was happening. Shelly and the brunette boy were also shocked at what was happening, the ground beneath all of their feet rumbling while rocks fell from the cavern's ceiling and into the water around Kyogre.

The light of the Blue Orb surrounded Kyogre and allowed it to awaken, the red irises of the Water Pokemon glowing bright red along with the markings on its' body as it swam out of the cavern and out towards Sootopolis City. The screeches it let out were those of extreme pain, Luca barely even able to keep from screaming himself at how horrible it sounded.

"Archie…what have you done?!" Shelly asked while still holding Luca up against her body to help him stand.

Maxie was by now able to stand on his own but still stood close to his daughter.

"Archie…my foolish ex lover…it seems that you've made a grave error in regards to Kyogre's power."

"What…did you-" the Aqua Leader was cut off by a transmission by his crew members outside of the cavern.

"Yes, this is Archie…what's that? Yes, the great deluge should've already started to- wait, what?! What do you mean 'more power than we thought'? Then if it completes its' Primal Reversion, that will…nevermind, just keep an eye on it for now!"

"Now do you see what I was talking about, Archie?" Shelly said, Luca by this point being able to stand on his own.

"Your friend is right, Archie...as I said before, you have made a huge miscalculation in regards to Kyogre's power."

The Aqua Leader was dumbstruck, what exactly were they talking about?

"What do you mean, Maxie?!"

"I mean, Archie…the 'beginning' that Kyogre brings about…the way that it resets the world…is by driving all living creatures on this planet, human and Pokemon, to their deaths first! This path leads to an inescapable despair that cannot be withstood, _that_ is what you've brought us…now you see the madness born of thinking that you could ever hope to control the ancient Pokemon's power and make it your own."

"I knew this would happen, Archie…I warned you of what would happen if you separated the Orbs and awoke Kyogre, and now you've condemned us all to death!" the brunette boy shouted angrily at Archie, Shelly surprised that he could _get_ that angry at anyone.

"The kid's right…we should get out of here! Standing around complaining isn't gonna solve anything."

Shelly and Luca both left the cavern, followed by Maxie and his daughter, and finally Archie.

Outside the cavern, torrential rains were falling hard enough to put a hole in a glass window. The oceans started rising as Archie was unable to speak at the moment, he never wanted _this_ to happen…he just wanted to make an ideal world for Pokemon to be able to live peacefully. Maxie sighed, Reina trying to keep the water out of her face but failing as her bangs kept sticking to her skin.

"The balance of this world is faltering…at this rate, it will be gone forever. Luca, was it?"

"Yes."

"You and I will make our way to Sootopolis City, for I suspect that Kyogre will be heading there himself to gain even more power…inside the Cave of Origin, which lies at the very heart of Sootopolis City, Kyogre will find the energy it needs to reach Primal form and thus doom our world to genocide. Archie…"

The Aqua Leader looked at the man who once held his heart, shock still etched onto his face and in his posture.

"You and your team of fools will accompany us. Reina, I want you to get back to headquarters and make sure everyone is safe…before you even _think_ of arguing with me, I want you to think of everyone else first…they need someone to help keep them calm until all of this mess blows over, so get going right now."

The redheaded girl sighed, she knew that when her father spoke in that tone it left no room for argument so she turned around and began heading back towards the Team Magma headquarters with the help of her Salamence, the Dragon Pokemon flying through the sky as fast as possible.

While Archie and Shelly were the first to leave, Maxie stayed behind to speak to Luca, his eyes softening in sympathy at everything wrong they'd done.

"As an adult, I feel that it's only right to apologize for the mistakes that we've committed upon you and everyone else…I am truly sorry. But I ask that you assist us in this matter; if we work together, then we could put an end to this whole disaster…I await your arrival in Sootopolis."

Luca watched the red haired Magma Leader walk off, the brunette boy realizing that Maxie had a very valid point. This world was coming undone, and now the only thing left to do was help both Teams save it.

Luca could only pray that he made it to Sootopolis in time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- So, it's coming down to the wire and thus the finale of Kyogre's Primal Reversion is almost upon us! Will they be able to save the world? Stick around to see what happens next!


	17. Sootopolis City and Two Hearts' Reunion

**Crimson and Aqua (a Pokemon fic)**

Disc.: I swear on my life that I will never own this amazing game series, if I did you can be sure that there would be a hell of a lot more yaoi in it!

A/N: Well, here we are…the next installment. This fic is coming along surprisingly well, considering my last two failures and all the hate I received for them both. Hope that this one is enough to shut all ya'll haters the fuck up and allow you to move on with ur lives, because I don't wanna hear it anymore! With that said, it's time to get started on the chapter.

**Ch.17- Sootopolis City and Two Hearts' Reunion**

Luca barely had time to take a step towards the direction of Sootopolis City when Steven flew down from the sky using one of his Pokemon and landed next to him, a serious look on his face as he recalled said Pokemon back into its' Pokeball.

"Luca! I'm sorry for not getting here sooner; so this is what the painting in Granite Cave depicted…it's terrible! If this keeps going on then the whole world will drown! Nothing will survive, human or Pokemon…I wonder if the cloud is spreading towards Sootopolis?"

The brunette boy felt his heart clench in pain, if that was true then Wallace and Lisia would be in danger…along with all those who live there with them. Luca was especially worried for Wallace; what if he got hurt, or worse…if he died?

'_No, I have to believe that he'll make it out alive…he _has_ to, not just for his sister but for all of the people who count on him…and for me.'_

"Luca, I'll meet with you in Sootopolis as soon as you're able to get there. Good luck to you, and please promise me you won't do anything reckless."

Steven then used his Skarmory to fly off towards Sootopolis City, the brunette boy calling upon Prilivnyy to swim all the way there and then having Latias take him underwater to escape the rain.

(30 minutes later)

The brunette boy and Latias surfaced inside Sootopolis City, the small City contained inside of a massively deep crater. Luca recalled Latias into her Pokeball to give her a sense of comfort from the thunder and heavy rainfall. He paid no heed to the Gym, right now he had more important things to worry about…like saving the world as he took all the stairways on the left side of the City until he saw Wallace and Steven standing there, the boy's heart racing as he took in the way all the water trickled down the teal haired man's pale skin…he looked so beautiful with all of that water falling over his body, the clear blue droplets adding a sense of grace and elegance to him that he had to physically walk forward to keep himself from getting a nosebleed at all the deliciously naughty thoughts about him and Wallace drifting through his mind.

"Luca, you've finally made it. Wallace, please explain to the boy what all you know about this situation."

"Very well, Steven. As you may already know from our first encounter in Slateport, I am the Sootopolis Gym Leader…what I _didn't_ tell you is that I am also entrusted with guarding the entrance to the Cave of Origin, which is in the heart of this City. I am sorry for not telling you sooner, Luca."

"No, it's fine…there's something that I haven't told you yet either, and for _that_ I'm sorry. I felt as if it was unnecessary to tell you, but now that time is of the essence for all of us, I feel as if I should inform you both…I'll tell you when we reach the Cave of Origin."

Steven and Wallace nodded at the brunette boy, the Sootopolis Gym Leader's eyes catching a red glow coming from Luca's bag.

"Luca, what's glowing in your bag?"

"Hmm?" the brunette boy asked as he pulled the object out of his bag, Wallace's eyes widening at what the boy was holding.

"That's the Red Orb, how did you-"

"It was entrusted to me by the elders of Mt. Pyre on the promise that I would reunite the two separate Orbs, and so I gave them my word that I would bring them back together again." Luca told Wallace as he placed the Red Orb back into his bag, the three of them finally standing in front of the Cave of Origin.

"Archie…Maxie…and Shelly, what are you guys doing here?" asked the brunette boy, surprised that all three of them were here at the Cave of Origin.

"Kid, we're gonna give you something to help out with this situation…it's called the Aqua Suit; it was created from the combination of Team Aqua's scientific advancements and Devon Corp.'s knowledge of machines." said the brunette woman.

"Shelly, even with the suit, do ya honestly think that he'll be able to make it all the way down to where Kyogre is waiting?" Archie asked nervously, even if the kid was a major thorn in his side he couldn't help but to be a little afraid for him at this moment.

"There's no need to fear…with the Red Orb he carries, I have no doubt that the ancient power contained within it will protect this boy and his Pokemon." The teal haired man said with a reassuring smile on his face, Shelly blushing at how beautiful it made the man look coupled with all the water running down his body…Luca ignoring the pang of jealousy he felt at seeing Wallace smile warmly at the brunette woman for the time being.

"Hmm, now that you mention it…the elderly couple I saw at Mt. Pyre stated something similar to what you just told us, Wallace Reinhart." Maxie said to the Sootopolis Gym Leader.

"You're both right…the Blue Orb has the power to return Kyogre to its' Primal form and raise the seas, whereas the Red Orb has the power to quell the raging seas and calm Kyogre's raging wrath. I was told this legend by my father while I was growing up back home…before that home was destroyed, but I won't tell you all the details now because there's no time to do so." Luca said as his expression hardened slightly with how pressing he knew the situation was right now before Wallace spoke up again.

"He has a point, and its' validity is clear…but know this, no man or woman from Sootopolis or the outside world is permitted within this cave. It is sacred to my people, so only those who are directly descended from the ancient Sootopolitans are allowed to step foot inside. But this time, I believe that you are allowed to bypass that condition, Luca."

The brunette boy nodded, his hand reaching into his shirt and pulling out the pendant his father gave him…that same hand holding it up in front of the doors as he called out to the spirits of the ancient Sootopolitans and told them who he was.

"I am Luca Arclight, son of Norman and Jessica Arclight, and a member of the Alpha Aqua Tribe…please permit me entry to the Cave of Origin to put a stop to Kyogre's plight."

The doors opened upon hearing his claim and the brunette boy got ready to head inside, but before he did Luca ran up to Wallace and hugged the man tightly…the action shocking everyone present, but the teal haired man returned the embrace and smiled at the young boy who was slowly making a claim on his heart.

"Promise me that you will return to my side safely, Luca Arclight."

"I promise on my life that I will, Wallace Reinhart." The brunette boy smiled up at the teal haired man again before running into the Cave of Origin, the doors closing behind him. Maxie had heard of the Alpha Aqua Tribe and their bitter enemies, the Omega Crimson Tribe…the Omega Crimson Tribesman were long gone, but the red haired man never would've thought that there were still surviving members of the Alpha Aqua Tribe as he turned to Wallace and Steven to tell them of what actions he'd be taking.

"We will put our energy towards helping the people and Pokemon who have suffered the most from this crisis…Archie, I expect you and your Team Aqua members to help us."

The Aqua Leader turned to his ex and smiled, his eyes glimmering with determination.

"Heh, ya won't hear any complaints from us…right Shelly?"

"Yup, we'll help in any way we can." The brunette woman said as she and Archie followed after the red haired Magma Leader, Wallace and Steven looking at the doors that led to the Cave of Origin.

"Arclight…now that's a name I haven't heard since my grandfather's time; did you know about this, Steven?"

"No, I certainly didn't…although it explains how he knew so much about the Orbs and the stories behind them. This boy…he will definitely be helping our world, in more ways than one."

"Indeed he will."

(Cave of Origin interior)

The inside of the Cave was huge, but Luca had no time to admire the overall beauty of it as he raced down the steps built into the ground while trying not to fall over from the violent rumbling beneath his feet or cover his ears to block out the pain filled shrieks Kyogre was emitting. After 45 minutes, Luca finally found himself standing in front of a pool of darkened water. The rumbling got even more pronounced as Kyogre appeared in front of him, roaring in obvious agony as the brunette boy put on the Aqua Suit and outfitted it with the Red Orb.

Kyogre was motioning towards the brunette boy in front of him to get on his back, Luca being hesitant and afraid. The Water Pokemon let out another pain filled shriek, tears running down into the water from its' red irises denoting that it couldn't take much more of the power building up inside of it. Luca could hardly bear to see the great deity that him and his family worshipped stay in pain so he hopped onto Kyogre's back, the two of them reaching the core of the Cave of Origin and the wellspring of power. Kyogre used that power to revert back to Primal form and unleashed all that power at once in the form of a bright blue beam that punched a hole in the wall behind the brunette boy, water starting to pour in and flood the room as well as the ground Luca was standing on.

Luca sighed in sadness, he knew that Kyogre wouldn't be able to handle much more of this pain so he pulled out one of the two Master Balls that he had on him; one of them he got from his father as a birthday gift when he was 12, and the other he received from Archie as a reward for defeating him back in Mossdeep.

The Water Pokemon saw the Master Ball being presented to him, and with it was a choice…a choice that Luca clarified for him.

"Kyogre, I know that humans have done nothing but hurt you…I want to take you away from that pain, but I want you to do it willingly instead of being forced into it. Know that I don't want you to think of it as servitude, or even being forced to battle for the sole purpose of hurting others and demonstrating your power to prove you're the strongest that exists…I only wish to help you and everyone in the world…what say you, great and merciful Kyogre?"

The Water Pokemon screeched once again, but this one was more along the lines of acknowledgement and acceptance. Kyogre swam backwards before taking a huge leap out of the water and into the Master Ball, Luca's eyes widening before narrowing in appreciation and a smile etched itself onto his face as he ran out of the cave through an adjoining entrance.

Outside the Cave, the energy swirling around Sootopolis had accumulated and shot itself straight up into the sky, the clouds being blown away as stars made of nature energy began falling over the whole Region of Hoenn. Everyone was cheering and screaming happily at the world being safe once again…none of them ever realizing who had been the one to bring that sense of serenity to them all.

Wallace himself was smiling alongside everyone else in Sootopolis, but he was starting to grow worried for Luca. The boy had yet to come out of the Cave and he was starting to think that he'd gotten hurt, but his fears were put to rest when he saw the doors open as Luca came stumbling out with water soaking him to his bones and running down his skin like a waterfall. May, who'd shown up after the boy had gone into the Cave, ran up to him and started asking him if he was alright. To which, the boy replied that he was indeed okay as he stared at the once again clear sky as well as the gentle nature energy falling around them.

"Luca! You did it, everyone's been saved!"

"Yes, Luca…the whole world over owes you a great thanks. Look above you, the sky over the entire Hoenn Region is back to normal."

"Y-Yeah…all that excess power put Kyogre in so much pain, but now he can rest easy knowing that he's no longer being forced to carry such a heavy burden."

Maxie, Shelly, and Archie all stared at the sky with a smile…except the Magma Leader, who turned to see Luca trying hard not to pass out from everything that'd happened in one day. Maxie knew that he owed the boy an explanation, so he walked over to them and stood next to Steven.

"Young boy, there is something that I feel I owe you aside from our thanks…"

Luca looked Maxie straight on after hearing the man speak to him, a small smile on his face as Archie came back to give the brunette boy something important before he left for good.

"Hey, scamp…I just wanted to give ya this. With it, I'm sure you can control Kyogre's Primal power." The Aqua Leader said before giving Luca the Blue Orb, a smirk on his face as he patted the boy on his head before leaving with Shelly. Maxie watched the display and remembered a time when Archie was always like that before they started competing against each other.

"Remember what I told you on Mt. Chimney? I told you I'd tell you of mine and Archie's past relationship…I would've told you sooner but we had to deal with this whole mess before I got the chance to do so, but now we have time so I'll tell you everything. I suppose I should start at the beginning…when Archie and I were nothing more than teenagers madly in love with each other and ready to take on the world."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- Ok, so now that we've gotten past the whole Kyogre Crisis bit, we can finally get more into the yaoi aspects…starting with the past relationship between Maxie and Archie! What all happened between them? Just wait and soon enough you shall see.


	18. Sootopolis City and Old Wounds Reopened

**Crimson and Aqua (a Pokemon fic)**

Disc.: I swear on my life that I will never own this amazing game series, if I did you can be sure that there would be a hell of a lot more yaoi in it!

A/N: So, it's finally coming down to what remains of the game and of course this will be the only chapter based mostly upon what's been dragged out of my deliciously twisted mind, with only a little bit of the game storyline…hope ya'll like some of this pairing of MaxiexArchie! And now, I'll get started on it instead of holding you guys up any further.

**Ch.18- Sootopolis City and Old Wounds Reopened**

Luca was able to stand on his own but May stood next to him in case he fell so that she could help him up off the ground. The red headed Magma Leader smiled at how close the two teens were to each other, it made his heart clench painfully at the memories of himself and Archie…before their horribly bad breakup nearly 22 years ago.

"As I said earlier, I didn't have time to tell you of my and Archie's past relationship…so now that we do have that time, I'll tell you both…if you can handle hearing such a tale. It was roughly 22 years ago that we gave our hearts to each other, before they were cruelly taken and stepped on."

(Flashback to 22 years ago, Maxie: age 17, Archie: age 18)

_The streets of Mauville City were overflowing with people and Pokemon, for today was the Origin Festival. People from all over the world and every Region, including Kanto and Kalos, were laughing and enjoying themselves. Couples were spending their time together visiting the different game booths and vendors, buying treats and winning prizes that ranged from Skitty dolls to Carvahna in plastic bags._

_Among those couples were Maxie Brimstone and Archie Rockwell, the two teens as much in love as any other teenage couple one found on the streets. Archie had just won a Carvahna in the ring toss game while Maxie was having a Casteliacone, the redhead licking the vanilla ice cream happily as his boyfriend was grinning like a Poochyena about to pounce._

"_Hey Maxie, wanna ride the ferris wheel next?" the tanned brunette asked his redheaded lover excitedly, said redhead finishing up the last of his ice cream before throwing away the cone._

"_Sure, why not? But you might wanna put that Carvahna into its' Pokeball first, no sense letting it scowl and sulk the whole time."_

_The brunette teen smiled before letting the little Piranha Pokemon out of the bag and catching it in the Pokeball provided, Archie fixing the ball to his belt before grabbing his lover's hand and tugging him towards the ferris wheel. Both boys had huge smiles on their faces as they sat in one of the cars together, the sun sitting high in the sky as Wingull flew past their car while chirping happily._

_The rest of the day went exactly like this, the lovers having a great time as they reveled in their happiness that came from being with the one you loved more than anything in the world. As they sat on a hill watching the sun set and the stars begin to come out, Archie grasped Maxie's hand in his as they turned to face each other…the distance between them becoming smaller until it was gone as they shared a heated and passionate kiss beneath the purple-orange sky littered with stars. As air became necessary, the two lovers listened as a song began filtering across the airwaves; it was their favorite song, it was called 'No Air' and it seemed to be the perfect way to finish up their date._

'_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air…'**_

'_**If I should die before I wake,**__**  
**__**it's 'cause you took my breath away.**__**  
**__**Losing you is like living in a world with no air.**__**  
**__**[Oh…]'**__**  
**_

'_**I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave;**__**  
**__**my heart won't move, it's incomplete.**__**  
**__**Wish there was a way that I can make you understand…'**_

'_**But how do you expect me**__**  
**__**to live alone with just me?**__**  
**__**'Cause my world revolves around you,**__**  
**__**it's so hard for me to breathe…'**__**  
**_

'_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air.**__**  
**__**Can't live, can't breathe with no air...**__**  
**__**That's how I feel whenever you ain't there,**__**  
**__**there's no air, no air…**__**  
**__**Got me out here in the water so deep,**__**  
**__**tell me how you gon' be without me?**__**  
**__**If you ain't here, I just can't breathe.**__**  
**__**There's no air, no air…'**__**  
**_

'_**No air, air…**__**  
**__**No air, air…**__**  
**__**No air, air…**__**  
**__**No air, air…'**__**  
**_

'_**I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew,**__**  
**__**right off the ground to float to you.**__**  
**__**There's no gravity to hold me down for real…'**_

'_**But somehow I'm still alive inside…**__**  
**__**you took my breath, but I survived.**__**  
**__**I don't know how, but I don't even care…'**__**  
**_

'_**So how do you expect me**__**  
**__**to live alone with just me?**__**  
**__**'Cause my world revolves around you,**__**  
**__**it's so hard for me to breathe…'**__**  
**_

'_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air.**__**  
**__**Can't live, can't breathe with no air…**__**  
**__**That's how I feel whenever you ain't there…**__**  
**__**there's no air, no air…**__**  
**__**Got me out here in the water so deep,**__**  
**__**Tell me how you gon' be without me…'**__**  
**__**'If you ain't here, I just can't breathe.**__**  
**__**There's no air, no air…'**__**  
**_

'_**No air, air…**__**  
**__**No air, air…**__**  
**__**No air, air…**__**  
**__**No air, air...'**__**  
**_

'_**[No more,**__**  
**__**no air…**__**  
**__**There's no air, no air…]'**__****_

_**'Ooohhhh...'**_

'_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air…**__**  
**__**Can't live, can't breathe with no air…**__**  
**__**That's how I feel whenever you ain't there…**__**  
**__**There's no air, no air…**__**  
**__**Got me out here in the water so deep,**__**  
**__**tell me how you gon' be without me…**__**  
**__**If you ain't here, I just can't breathe.**__**  
**__**There's no air, no air…'**__**  
**_

'_**Do you expect me**__**  
**__**to live alone with just me?**__**  
**__**'Cause my world revolves around you,**__**  
**__**it's so hard for me to breathe…'**__**  
**_

'_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air.**__**  
**__**Can't live, can't breathe with no air…**__**  
**__**that's how I feel whenever you ain't there…**__**  
**__**there's no air, no air…**__**  
**__**Got me out here in the water so deep,**__**  
**__**Tell me how you gon' be without me…**__**  
**__**If you ain't here, I just can't breathe…**__**  
**__**There's no air, no air…'**__****_

_**'No air, air…**__**  
**__**No air, air…**__**  
**__**No air, air…'**_

'_**No air…'**_

_The two teens would've fallen asleep listening to the melody but the cool night breeze slithering across their exposed skin made them remember that both of them had to get home before it got too dark out, so Archie walked his redheaded lover home and gave him one last kiss goodnight before turning away from Maxie's house and walking back to his own._

_(Time skip 2 years, Archie: age 20, Maxie: age 19)_

_The two lovers were now adults, their days spent running their joint Organization called Team Delta; Maxie had been constantly trying to get his lover to agree to a certain life altering decision, but the tanned brunette had seemed to avoid the subject as much as possible because it scared him._

_The decision being that Maxie wanted them to have a child together, but since men couldn't get pregnant they had to find a surrogate and have her give birth to the baby for them. The one thing they really argued about on that topic was the type of woman that they wanted to have carry their child._

_Maxie was very careful about her personality traits and how she took care of her body, whereas Archie wasn't really too concerned with that sort of thing…he just wanted to take that next step in their lives together and raise a child with his lover, regardless of what the mother was like when she carried the baby to term and gave birth._

_They had spent months making a list of possible surrogates and narrowing them down to acceptable candidates, their list growing shorter by the day…the lovers were down to just 2 candidates, both of them being great women that had bang up personalities except for one thing: one of them was a lesbian and already pregnant, the other was still only a child at 16 years old._

_Maxie had all but had it and was ready to call it quits whereas Archie was trying to get his lover to make a choice and choose a woman. After a fierce makeout session in their office, Maxie was finally calm enough to listen to reason and hear his lover out on the subject of surrogacy._

"_Listen, Maxie…I don't care what she's like, as long as I can raise this baby with you. Can't you understand that?"_

"_I can, but I'm just trying to think of the baby…I don't want them to have some sort of birth defect or hereditary illness that could result in their health being not all that good, I want our child to grow up strong and healthy; but most of all, I want our child to grow up surrounded by loving parents and Pokemon…you get it now, Archie?"_

"_Yeah…tell ya what, I lined up a list of families with daughters who are old enough to have children; why don't we visit each one and have us a good old fashioned family interview? Just you and me, together?"_

_To say that the redhead was shocked was putting it mildly, he was impressed with his lover's thinking in that moment as the tanned brunette gave Maxie said list that contained at least 20 or so families within the Hoenn Region._

"_When did you find the time to do this?"_

"_It was when you were having that solo meeting with our new recruits, I figured that I shouldn't be thinking only of myself in this situation…I had to think of you too, and so based on that I drew up this list. So, ya wanna take the rest of today off and get this whole family interview started?"_

"_Well, yes…but who will run the Organization while we're out for the day?"_

"_Marlene can handle things, the girl's got a good head on her shoulders with an attitude to match."_

_The redhead smiled happily for the first time in days, both lovers taking the elevator down to the underground where their personal car was waiting. Maxie ran his eyes over the list and told Archie where the first address was, their dream of having a child together one step closer to becoming a reality._

_(12 hours later)_

_Most of the families had either refused their offer or weren't ready for their daughter to have a child for two men…except for one, she was the daughter of a Gym Leader named Blaine. Her name was Felicia and she was very charming; she had a clean bill of health and was more than willing to give the two lovers a child like they wanted, so she went to the sperm bank and used artificial insemination to impregnate herself._

_(9 months later)_

_Maxie and Archie had received a phone call that Felicia had given birth to two girls, both of them redheads. The woman gave them the older of the two girls, whom she said was named Reina and her sister was named Flannery. Both lovers thanked her for the child and told her she could see the baby anytime she wanted to._

_Unfortunately, Felicia had contracted an illness while she was pregnant and died a few weeks afterwards. Luckily for both girls, neither of them had gotten sick so they grew up relatively healthy. However, at some point, Maxie and Archie felt as if they couldn't keep their relationship going anymore…mostly due in part to how different their views on how their Organization should be run and their methods on which of the Legendary Pokemon could be captured, so those that followed each of their ideals chose to stay with them and they formed two separate Teams; Maxie becoming the Leader of Team Magma and his used to be lover establishing himself as the Leader of Team Aqua._

_Maxie took Reina with him and refused to let Archie see her, which just added to another of the reasons why they didn't want to be together anymore._

(Flashback ends)

May and Luca had stood patiently listening to the older redhead tell them of his past between both Leaders, surprised that something so small could drive them apart…well, it seemed small to them.

"Since then, I've done my best to raise our daughter up right…she's not only a member of Team Magma but also a Gym Leader. Luca, I suggest you try taking her up on a challenge after you've become the Champion of Hoenn. She doesn't get many challengers because of where her Gym is located, so once you've defeated the current Champion come to our headquarters and I'll give you the location…for now, I think it's time for me to head out. You should probably get some rest before you challenge Wallace, I wish you luck in claiming victory from him." Maxie told the brunette boy before he headed out of Sootopolis and called Archie on his private phone line.

"_Maxie, is that you?"_

"Yes, Archie…I know we've had our disagreements in the past, but I…"

"_Yeah, what?"_

"I was wondering…if you'd be willing to give us one more chance."

The line was quiet for a few minutes before the Aqua Leader spoke again.

"_Meet me at Mauville City, we can talk then."_

"Alright…see you soon, Archie."

The line went quiet after both males bid their goodbyes, Maxie telling Reina to take care of things before he went to meet up with Archie.

(3 hours later)

The Aqua Leader sat on the hill that him and his lover used to occupy together during their dates and festivals, the sound of footsteps heading towards him making him smile at the redhead approaching him. Even after nearly 23 years, Maxie was still a very good looking man as the redhead sat down next to him on the hill. Silence was all that was exchanged between them until Maxie spoke up first.

"Archie…I don't like how we ended things between us all those years ago. I also want to apologize to you, for a few things."

"Yeah, like what?" the Aqua Leader asked the redhead sitting with him under the tree on the hill.

"First of all, for blaming you for how our Organization was being run…part of that was my fault but I was too stubborn to come clean about it. Secondly, for denying you the chance to see our little girl…I know how much you wanted to be a part of her life but I was too selfish and angry over our breakup to think of what she wanted out of all this…she still asks about you, though."

Archie was quietly listening to the redhead, his heart stirring with hope at possibly being able to be with Maxie again…even if he never said it out loud, he still yearned for the days that they had spent together as lovers before everything went bad between them.

"Maxie…I've spent those 22 years filled with regrets, most of them at how we ended our relationship so prematurely; but the rest of them were of why I ever let you go when I still love you deep inside of my heart. So, if yer willing to put up with me again…then I'd love to give us another chance."

The Magma Leader knew that nothing more needed to be said between them, their hands coming together and their fingers intertwining as Maxie lay his head on Archie's shoulder. The two males watched the sunset on this hill just like they did all those years ago when they were lovers, their hearts rejoicing at being lovers once again.

They say that the heart wants what it wants, and sometimes it wants what it can never have…but that didn't apply in this case, because both hearts already had what they wanted.

And that was each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- Oh my god, I am such a friggin sap…I almost teared up writing this chapter, especially while listening to 'No Air' by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown, whose lyrics were used in this chapter. I don't own them; I also listened to The Heart Wants What it Wants by Selena Gomez for the last part of this chapter, try listening to both songs while you read it and you'll see why I almost cried while typing…next chapter, Luca faces off against Wallace for the final Badge- how will that play out? Also, not sure about Flannery's grandfather being Blaine from the original Pokemon anime series but I thought it'd be fun to write it like that regardless of what ya'll say. If I'm wrong, please let me know without the hate weights attached to your limbs please! One other thing, I know that sperm banks don't exist in the Pokemon anime or game series but I thought it'd be a good idea to put them in this fic…and that's all I really have to say for now. Until the next chapter comes up, see ya later!


	19. Gym Battle No8: Luca Vs Wallace

**Crimson and Aqua (a Pokemon fic)**

Disc.: I swear on my life that I will never own this amazing game series, if I did you can be sure that there would be a hell of a lot more yaoi in it!

A/N: Last chapter was so sappy I could use it to gel my hair back, but I won't do that because I'd have to shave it all off to get it out…and I just so happen to love my hair very much, but enough of my personal problems. I'm gonna give you guys the next chapter, which is gonna have the battle between Wallace and Luca…they'll have to try not to check each other out while battling to see who's the more powerful Trainer, but I won't keep you waiting any longer so here's the chapter!

**Ch.19- Gym Battle Number 8: Luca Vs. Wallace**

The brunette boy, along with May, went to a hotel in Sootopolis to spend the night there. Luca was still worn out from his whole ordeal with Kyogre, but he didn't blame the Water Pokemon for it at all…it wasn't his fault that he almost destroyed the world, after all he'd been forced into it by Archie and Team Aqua. As he stepped into the shower and made the water hot enough to sweat out any cold water still covering him, Luca thought of what he'd do after he became Champion.

His heart wanted desperately to stay with Wallace, but he knew that he'd have to spend time with his family too…he was feeling conflicted, never before had he been this unsure of himself or what he wanted to do with his life. As he stepped out into the room he shared with May, Luca saw the girl was already sleeping on the top bunk so the brunette boy took the bottom bed.

Luca fell asleep not too long afterwards, his eyes unable to stay open anymore.

(2 days later)

The brunette boy was now fully rested along with his Pokemon, his friend May having gone back home to Littleroot to spend time with her parents. As he entered the final Gym after Prilivnyy swam over to the little island it sat on, Luca had Lorien take the lead since his Leaf Blade attack was super effective against Water Types. Taking a deep breath to calm himself down enough to concentrate, Luca stepped into the Sootopolis Gym, ready to face Wallace and all of his Trainers.

(30 minutes later)

The brunette boy was standing in front of his crush, the white pants he was wearing exposing his deliciously sexy hip bones and Luca had to try his hardest not to go over to the teal haired man and just start running his fingers along them. The Sootopolis Gym Leader himself was having a similar dilemma, but he himself was trying his damned hardest not to walk over to Luca and run his thin fingers through those chocolate brown locks that were probably softer than the finest silks as he finally managed to compose himself enough to calmly recite the standard speech he gave all of his opponents.

Even though they weren't as adorable as the boy in front of him.

"Luca, allow me to formally welcome you to the Sootopolis Gym. You have a certain…presence about you, one that commands grace under pressure and elegance in the face of a battle. What you accomplished in the Cave of Origin, the bond you have with your Pokemon…will be made clear to me in our battle today. Now then, show me the strength of your bonds and give to me a battle unlike any other I've had before this day!"

"Alright, I will…for you and your Pokemon, Wallace!"

The two Trainers each sent out their first Pokemon, a Luvdisc and Lorien. After a few battles, Luca was down to 4 Pokemon while the Sootopolis Gym Leader was down to one…and the last one was his personal favorite.

"Alright, dazzle our opponent, Priscilla!" the teal haired Gym Leader said as he unleashed his last Pokemon, a female Milotic.

"Nice choice, Wallace…but I'm still gonna beat you! Go, Yuèliàng!"

Wallace was impressed with the boy's attitude, but he wouldn't go down without making it worth the fight.

"Interesting, sending out a Dark Type…but that won't be enough to win. Alright, Priscilla- use Attract on Umbreon!"

Milotic nodded at her best friend, the Water Pokemon sending out a heart shaped beam that fluttered around Umbreon…only for it to be shaken off by the Dark Type Pokemon.

Both were shocked that it didn't work, normally it would…unless his Umbreon was female.

"Sorry Wallace, but Attract won't work on Yuèliàng…because she's female, and I'm guessing your Milotic is too. Now, Yuèliàng- use Discharge!"

"Umbre (Ok, Luca)!" the Dark Pokemon chirped as she unleashed a powerful amount of electric energy towards the opposing Milotic, who took the hit but didn't faint until the moment Wallace told her to use Aqua Ring; the electric energy was surging through her whole body due to the ring of water surrounding her, Priscilla losing all her energy and blacking out. The teal haired Gym Leader smiled at seeing the shiny Umbreon jump up into Luca's arms and start licking his face happily, the two of them smiling before he walked over to the brunette boy with a silver box in his hand.

"Luca, you've definitely proven your bonds to us…I'm definitely happy to have met you and your Pokemon. I present you with the Rain Badge, the final proof of your journey towards the Pokemon League."

The brunette boy smiled happily as he took the Badge and put it inside the Badge Case he pulled out of his bag.

"That is the final stepping stone you've crossed to prove yourself worthy of facing the Pokemon League, and this is one of my personal gifts to you so that you will always remember the battle we shared today…please, accept this HM on my behalf."

The brunette boy took the HM Disc from Wallace, his face lighting up with a smile at the gift.

"That HM Disc houses the move known as Waterfall, a rather powerful yet lovely move that allows you to climb waterfalls and confuse your opponent when in battle. Now that you have all 8 Badges, you can either challenge the Pokemon League or fill up your Pokedex if that is the path you choose instead. But know this, whatever path you _do_ follow, I shall wish you safe travels along it."

"Thank you, Wallace…hold on, you said the HM was _one_ of the personal gifts you were giving me."

"Indeed I did, Luca."

"So…what's the other one?" the brunette boy asked before the teal haired man was in front of him, their faces only a small width of space apart as Wallace spoke to him again.

"Oh, just…this." The Sootopolis Gym Leader said before leaning down and capturing the boy's lips in a gentle but sweet kiss; Luca shocked that the man he'd been dreaming of since they met in Slateport City was kissing him! The kiss soon became more passionate as Wallace licked the brunette boy's bottom lip, asking silently if he could enter and Luca gave in after a few seconds…their tongues fighting for dominance, with Wallace winning out in the end and the need for air became too great to ignore any longer as they pulled away. A string of saliva was all that kept their lips distant, a smile on the teal haired man's face as he pulled his soon to be lover into an embrace and running his hand along Luca's back gently.

"Promise me you'll come back to me?" Wallace said as he looked into Luca's slate grey eyes, his own clear aquamarine irises shimmering like water on a clear Summer's day.

"Y-Yes, I promise…I'll come back to you Wallace."

The two shared one last short kiss before the brunette boy ran out of the Gym with his heart pounding like crazy, the thought that Wallace would wait for him replaying through his mind the whole rest of the day as he rested his Pokemon and headed to Ever Grande City by cutting through Pacifidlog Town and climbing a massive waterfall by using Kyogre to scale it.

After managing to get through Victory Road and beating all the Trainers, including Wally, Luca finally stood in front of the Pokemon League…his hand holding up the Key Stone that held the Galladite that was secured around his neck as his mind remembered how he came to obtain it.

(Flashback to 1 hour ago)

_Wally stared in shock as his Gallade fainted, his friend's Umbreon having taken him out with a well placed Dark Pulse. Even though Gallade had Mega Evolved, he still couldn't beat the Dark Type Pokemon that'd fought against him. Rather than be sad about having come all this way and lost, the green haired boy was happy that he'd gotten this far._

"_Luca…you, your Pokemon…thank you all so much for not holding back against us, for not hesitating when you beat us…and…I feel as if we've become that much stronger thanks to all of you. Because of that, I want you to have this as a reminder of all that you've taught us by battling with us today."_

_Luca was shocked when Wally came up to him and placed the Mega Keystone, which contained the Galladatite, around his neck._

"_I know what you're going to say, Luca…that I should keep it, but I feel as if you deserve it much more than we do. Please, keep it as a reminder of us and our battle today. Gallade, everyone, let's go home."_

_Luca watched as the green haired boy left, both of them smiling at the fact that they'd always be friends._

(Flashback ends)

The brunette boy grabbed the Mega Keystone from around his neck and placed the Galladite into the round divot, happy when it seemed to be snug enough not to fall out. Lorien could sense the emotional attachment to that Keystone and Mega Stone and felt a sense of kinship with the last Gallade that used it. He swore that he'd make the other proud and use it to the fullest extent, his and Luca's resolve becoming one and the Mega Stone began glowing with a bright silver-blue light.

The brunette boy figured that meant that the bond between him and Lorien was stronger than ever as they made their way to the Nurse Joy on staff and asked her to heal his Pokemon. After healing them, he called Lorien out of his Luxury Ball and placed the Mega Keystone around his neck. The Gallade was shocked but at the same time profoundly happy as they shared a hug before Luca called him back into the Luxury Ball and refastened it to his belt.

After the pink haired woman smiled at the display of friendship, Luca asked if there was a videophone he could use to make a call real quick and she directed him to the only one available. The boy thanked her for telling him and called his mom before heading in, the brunette woman's face appearing on the screen along with his father's face.

"Mom, dad…guess where I am right now?"

"_I'd say you're at the Pokemon League, son." _Norman said with a wide smile on his face, excited couldn't even begin to describe how he felt at the moment.

"Yup, I am dad…and don't worry, Kyogre's doing just fine. He's with me right now, so we're gonna take on the Elite Four and show 'em who's boss! Afterwards, we'll dethrone the Champion…and then I'll come back home."

To say that Jessica and Norman were thrilled for their son was an understatement, they were absolutely ecstatic that their son was receiving help from the great and merciful Kyogre himself.

"_Congratulations, Luca…we're so proud of you, son; now get out there and show those Elite Four members that you're definitely no pushover and take the Championship crown for yourself!"_

Luca smiled at his parents hugging each other while laughing and crying, they were truly happy for him…and he was truly happy for himself, too.

"Well I'm gonna go take on the Elite Four now, mom and dad…I'll see you when it's all over and I've won."

"_Alright, good luck Luca…we love you so much, your father and I; we'll see you soon."_

The brunette boy hung up on his parents after waving to them both with a smile on his face, his resolve strengthened as he walked up to the Gatekeepers. After they both confirmed that he did indeed have all 8 Badges, the two Trainers opened the doors and Luca walked through them; there was no going back now as they closed the doors behind him, all he could do now was keep moving ahead and conquer the last obstacle in his path to becoming the strongest Trainer in all of Hoenn.

And Luca, along with his Pokemon, was more than ready to face it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- Wow, we're coming up on the end…I'm gonna do the Delta Episode and the Sky Pillar along with the Rayquaza ingame event, but I'm gonna have Luca let Kyogre go after he conquers the Elite Four with him…he will get to keep Rayquaza though, along with Latias. But no more of what's to come, just see what else happens next.


	20. Elite Four Battles Number 1 & 2

**Crimson and Aqua (a Pokemon fic)**

Disc.: I swear on my life that I will never own this amazing game series, if I did you can be sure that there would be a hell of a lot more yaoi in it!

A/N: It's now time for the next to final chapters, starting with the Elite Four battles and of course the final showdown between Luca and the Champion, Steven…I certainly hope everyone's enjoyed the story thus far, I'm thinking that Luca goes to Kalos on vacation with Wallace and gets caught up in the whole Team Flare mess with Lysandre in a possible sequel…if you want that, just ask and I'll do it. For now though, here's the next installment!

**Ch.20- Elite Four Battles No. 1 &amp; 2: Luca Vs. Sidney &amp; Phoebe**

The brunette boy was excited and nervous and so many other conflicting emotions all at the same time, half of him wanted to turn around and beg for the Gatekeepers to let him come back through the doors…while the other, more logical half, told him that if he could face Kyogre at the peak of his power head on…hell, that he could face his own _father_ head on in a battle, then he could definitely do this as he drew in a breath and steeled himself for the upcoming battle as he walked down the corridor leading to a room that was closed off with a door.

Upon reaching the door, Luca opened it and stepped into a huge room lit only by a few lights above his head. Sitting in a black painted wooden chair was a man with only a half mohawk of magenta colored hair. He wore a plain black t-shirt and magenta skinny jeans as he eyed Luca when he stepped into the room, a wide smirk spreading onto his face that morphed into a toothy grin.

"Heh, I love that look you're shootin' my way kid…I can tell you're gonna put up a real fight, and I love it! This feeling building up inside me, this exhilaration that's reaching a critical point…it's so…addicting! I'm gonna take this feeling and run with it, so ya better not make me sorry I accepted your challenge! Go, Mightyena!"

"Lorien, time to put 'em in their place!"

The first battle began, with Sidney making the first move.

"Mightyena, use Crunch!"

"Lorien, dodge and use Close Combat!"

The two Pokemon exchanged blows, with Mightyena getting knocked into the wall and fainting. Sidney recalled his defeated Pokemon and sent out his next one.

"Absol, your turn!"

"Lorien, can you still battle?"

"Gal (Yes)!"

"Ok, then use Leaf Blade while spinning!"

Sidney was confused, he'd never seen anyone use a move in that manner before…but it didn't matter because Absol was pulled into the vortex and littered with cuts before passing out. Sidney was starting to get irritated because this kid's Gallade was dishing out damage like nobody's business.

"Sharpedo, you're up next!"

"Lorien, I want you to switch out real quick."

The Psychic and Fighting Type Pokemon nodded before allowing Luca to call him back, the brunette boy already having a good idea as to who he'd use next.

"Yuèliàng, it's your turn! Use Discharge!"

"Umbre (Right)!" the Dark and Water Type Pokemon had little time to react before getting zapped with roughly 1,500 megavolts of electricity and passing out. To say that Sidney was surprised would've made him angry because he was down to 2 Pokemon and his opponent hadn't even lost one yet as he sent out his next partner.

"Cacturne, it's your show now!"

"Yuèliàng, return for now…you're up next, Latias!"

"La (Alright, it's my turn)!"

"Cacturne, use Dark Pulse!"

"Latias, look out!" the brunette boy shouted as Latias was hit with a blast of Dark energy and felt excruciating pain, but still managed to stay in the fight long enough to use an attack of her own.

"Latias, use Ice Beam!"

The Dragon and Psychic Type Pokemon nodded tiredly before shooting a frigid beam of Ice energy at Cacturne, both Pokemon fainting and having to be recalled. Sidney was happy that he'd finally managed to beat one of Luca's Pokemon as he sent out his final partner.

"Shiftry, time to end this battle!"

"Lorien, your turn!"

Sidney knew the damage that Gallade could do if he managed to land a Close Combat against Shiftry, so he decided to make it where the boy couldn't issue that command.

"Shiftry, use Sucker Punch in multitude and keep that Gallade from counterattacking!"

"Lorien, dodge all of those Sucker Punches until you can find an opening!"

The two Pokemon kept up this same dance of dodging and attacking for over 20 minutes before Luca decided to try out his new Mega Stone, the Mega Keystone reacting with Luca's dearest wish. Gallade crouched as a bright pink light enveloped him, Shiftry thinking that he'd gotten that opening he needed and went in for the final attack…only to have it stop short when Gallade caught his punch with his arm. Everyone present was shocked at seeing Gallade's Mega Evolved form, Lorien feeling much more powerful than earlier as the brunette boy took this chance to attack.

"Lorien, use Close Combat!"

The Psychic and Fighting Type Pokemon nodded before landing a punch to Shiftry's exposed stomach, the force of said punch so great that Shiftry lost consciousness before he even touched the ground. Sidney hung his head in defeat before recalling his fallen Pokemon and smirking at Luca, the brunette boy having recalled his own Pokemon and staring at Sidney straight on.

"Heh…ya made a loser outta this guy, that's fer sure kid…but don't think that you've won all the marbles just yet, there are still 3 of us left before ya face up to the Champion…and unlike us, he plays to win so watch yer back before ya go up against him! Now go on, move ahead to the next room already!"

The maroon haired Elite Four member was kind enough to give his opponent a Super Potion as a reward for beating him, which Luca used on his more tired Pokemon and then using a Max revive on Latias and finally moving ahead. The brunette boy decided to start off with Yuèliàng this time around, the Dark Pokemon chirping happily inside her Moon Ball at the chance to go first this time around.

Their next match was sure to be just as difficult as their last as Luca left the room and headed to the next one.

The next room was definitely the creepiest by far, at least in Luca's opinion as he walked down the corridor to face the second member of the Elite Four. Upon entering the room, the brunette boy expected something much more terrifying than a little girl in a Hawaiian print hip skirt and bikini top with red seashells in her hair. The girl's pixie cut hairdo suggested that she was probably only a couple years younger than Luca himself, a huge smile on her face as she kept wobbling around and speaking to the brunette boy at the same time.

"Hiya, I'm Phoebe! I did my training up on Mt. Pyre, and got the ability to communicate with Ghost Type Pokemon…we're really strong, so strong in fact that I bet you won't even be able to put a dent in my Pokemon!"

"Yeah, well I'm gonna prove you wrong Phoebe!" Luca said with a playful smile, thus causing Phoebe to smile back just as widely as she sent out her first Pokemon.

"Go, Dusclops!"

"Go, Yuèliàng!" the shiny Umbreon chirped happily at being able to battle first, her tail wagging as Phoebe made the first move.

"Dusclops, use Shadow Ball!"

"Yuèliàng, dodge and use Dark Pulse!"

The two Pokemon did as told and in the end, Dusclops was the first to faint. The same thing happened for all of Phoebe's Pokemon, they went up against the shiny Umbreon and lost. By the time the battle was over, the pixie cut girl was still smiling but it was one of happiness at being able to witness such a strong bond.

"Wow, you and your Pokemon sure do have a strong bond…I didn't recognize it until it was too late, so it's only natural that I lost. Anyway, before ya move on, let's celebrate our bonds with a tea party!"

The brunette boy was confused as he saw a Duskull bring a round tray out of an adjacent door on the right side wall and place it on the table that another Duskull had with it. Now that everything was set up, Phoebe motioned for Luca to sit down at the table with her and join her as she served them both a cup of tea. After chatting for a while and enjoying the tea, the pixie haircut girl wished him luck with his next battle and advised him not to catch a cold.

Luca could only wonder what she meant as he left the room with a smile on his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- So, how's about that…two Elite Four battles in one chapter? Hope this satisfies all of you battle crazed Pokemaniacs out there, because it's gonna get even better from here on out!


	21. Elite Four Battles Number 3 & 4

**Crimson and Aqua (a Pokemon fic)**

Disc.: I swear on my life that I will never own this amazing game series, if I did you can be sure that there would be a hell of a lot more yaoi in it!

A/N: It's now time for the next Elite Four battle, and I'm thinking of making Siebold from X and Y versions be Wallace's main rival for Luca's affections in a possible sequel…but that's only if you guys want it badly enough. For now though, enjoy this chapter that may or may not be short like the previous one!

**Ch.21- Elite Four Battles No.3 &amp; 4: Luca Vs. Glacia &amp; Drake**

As he stepped out of the room, the brunette boy was met with a freezing cold blast of air blown his way. Deciding to heed Phoebe's advice, Luca decided to put his winter jacket on that his mom had been kind enough to pack for him before he left on his journey. After seeing the next challenge, he knew he'd made the right choice in putting on this jacket because ice and snow covered the room as well as the walkway leading to the room. The brunette boy stepped through the door and found himself looking at a woman with short blonde hair and wearing a long lavender dress, the bottom fringed in white that matched the white arm length gloves she wore. She had an elegant silver and diamond inlaid necklace fastened loosely around her neck and beautiful green eyes, the woman smiling softly at Luca.

"Welcome, young one…I am Glacia of the Elite Four (curtsies as she bows). I traveled from my home Region of Kanto to Hoenn so that I could hone my Pokemon's Ice Type moves…but sadly, all I've encountered so far is weak Trainers and their Pokemon. I myself wonder what one who has come this far will show me, I would be most relieved to have a serious battle against a strong opponent for once in my life…please be that Trainer that gives me what I desire!"

The room suddenly grew even colder as Glacia released her first Pokemon, the brunette boy sending out his Mightyena. He knew that his Pokemon's Fire Type moves would help give him an advantage in this battle.

"Glalie, use Freeze-Dry!"

"Mightyena, dodge and use Overheat!"

The opposing Glalie fired off a burst of energy that froze the floor when Mightyena jumped up to avoid it, but she herself let off a burst of Fire energy so hot it melted the ice and warmed up the room…the backlash causing Glalie to pass out and Glacia was shocked at how quickly her Pokemon was defeated. The whole rest of the battle turned out this way, Luca's Mightyena taking out her Pokemon one at a time with precisely aimed Fire Type moves until the blonde haired Elite Four member no longer had anymore Pokemon to send out against her opponent.

"Young man, thank you so much for allowing me to witness firsthand how hotly your spirits burn…but be warned, the final member of the Elite four is no pushover. He will test you like never before to prove if you are indeed truly ready to take on our Champion. Advance to the next room, and don't be intimidated by him or you'll have lost the battle before it even begins."

Luca nodded before shaking Glacia's hand, the brunette boy thanking her for the advice and the battle as he felt himself grow warm upon exiting the room. Taking off his winter jacket, the brunette boy felt worlds better as he made his way to the next room…a dragon's head sitting atop the entryway and billowing out flames from its' nose. Luca had a feeling that this Elite Four member specialized in Dragon Types, so he placed Latias in the lead position before heading into the room.

When he got inside, Luca was surprised to find a man who looked old enough to be his grandfather sitting in a chair in front of him. The man himself looked like he was ready to go sailing on a yacht, a white Captain's hat sitting on his head and his arms were folded across his bare chest with a scowl settled on his face.

"Welcome to the final battle of the Elite Four, young hatchling…I am Drake, the Dragon Master." The older man said as he got up and began circling around Luca with an appraising expression, it almost looked like he was sizing him up and gauging his overall skill. Drake then kicked the chair out from behind him and was satisfied when it landed against the wall without falling over.

"Hrmm, you certainly don't look like someone who could be worthy of taking on our Champion, let alone emerging victorious…(smirks) then again, I've learned to never be fooled by appearances. Now, show me the Pokemon that've brought you before me, and I will see if your bonds with them are enough to surpass me! Come, I accept your challenge!"

The room itself soon became a battleground as Drake sent out Altaria and Luca sent out Latias.

"Altaria, use Dragon Pulse!"

"Latias, use Ice Beam and counterattack!"

The two Pokemon fired off their attacks, with both of them taking serious damage but Latias prevailed against her opponent. At seeing how badly injured she was, Luca used a Max Potion on his Pokemon and healed her injuries before facing off against the Dragon Master's next Pokemon.

"Go, Flygon!"

"Latias, I know you can keep going…use Dragon Rush!"

"Flygon, use Dragon Rush with all your strength!"

The two Pokemon both used Dragon Rush, and ended up knocking each other out with how strong the attacks were. Luca was upset that Latias had fainted, but he was glad that her sacrifice wasn't in vain as he sent out his next Pokemon.

"You're up, Kyogre!"

"Salamence, time to fly!"

When Kyogre took to the field, he used Primal Reversion to make a heavy rainfall appear. The opposing Salamence couldn't keep the water off of its' body as Luca used this chance to deal serious damage.

"Kyogre, use Ice Beam!" the massive Pokemon nodded and fired off an Ice Beam too fast for Salamence to dodge and the Dragon Pokemon fainted. Drake was inwardly impressed with how strong this Trainer was, but he wouldn't just let him have his victory without a fight so he let out his next partner.

"Kingdra, it's time to battle!"

"Kyogre, use Ice Beam again!"

Kingdra automatically dodged the attack and used Dragon Breath on Kyogre, the massive Pokemon growing angry at the Pokemon that'd attacked it. Luca could sense that his friend was gonna go on a rampage so he talked to him in soothing tones to calm his building rage before recalling him to rest. The brunette boy decided to send out one of his other Pokemon, and his choice was fairly strategic.

"Come on out, Lorien! Use Leaf Blade!"

The second Lorien touched the ground he flew at Kingdra and slashed him with a blade from his elbow, the Water Dragon Pokemon being unable to dodge and thus fainted. Drake could definitely believe that this boy was so strong, but he still wasn't convinced that the boy was worthy of facing off against their Champion as he sent out another Flygon.

"Flygon, use Dragon Pulse!"

"Lorien, dodge and use Close Combat!"

The Pokemon eagerly obeyed their Master's orders and attacked each other viciously, but Lorien seized victory against his opponent and bowed to Drake in gratitude for the battle. As the Dragon Master recalled his fallen partner, he smirked…it was time for his favorite partner, the one who'd helped him become a member of the Elite Four, and the one who'd been by his side for many years.

"Salamence, it's your turn to take the field!"

"Lorien, I want you to return for now…this Pokemon's definitely no pushover."

"Gal (Yes, Luca)."

The brunette boy sighed, he knew that this was the final battle before facing the Champion, and this was where he would lay all his cards out on the table and see if he drew a winning hand as he sent out his next partner.

"Go, Prilivnyy…make this battle one that brings us victory!"

"Hmm…while I admire your friendship, that alone won't be enough to save you from us! Salamence, use Dragon Rush!"

"Prilivnyy, dodge it and use Ancient Power in multitude!"

The opposing Pokemon managed to land a hit but was pelted with rocks strong enough to cause serious damage to his internal organs, the power behind those rocks enough to make him faint…and in that moment, Drake knew that he'd lost as he recalled Salamence with a smile on his face.

The older man looked at Luca, the boy smiling at him as he recalled his Swampert.

"Young hatchling, it would seem that I was wrong…you are indeed worthy enough to face our Champion, so walk that final path and stand up to him with your head held high. Before that final battle, allow me to fully restore your Pokemon; after all, it would be the most honorable thing to do."

Drake then used a Max Revive on Latias and used Max Potions on Luca's other Pokemon.

"Bear in mind, young hatchling…the Champion is far stronger than I am; there's a reason why he's the Champion, for he has a solution to just about every strategy used against him…you'll have to think on your feet for every second that the battle between you two lasts, or you'll never hope to beat him. Now go on ahead, our Champion awaits you and your Pokemon!"

The door behind Drake opened and Luca smiled at the older man before leaving the room.

One thing was for certain; whoever the Champion was, the brunette boy wouldn't pull any punches…it was all or nothing in this final battle for the title of Hoenn Region Champion. It was down to just the two of them, the Champion and the Challenger.

And only one of them could come out on top as Luca ran down the corridor leading to the Champion's battleground.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- So, it's come down to this: the final battle between Luca and Steven…who will win and who will lose? Stick around for the exciting finale between these two seasoned battlers!


	22. Final Pokemon League Battle

**Crimson and Aqua (a Pokemon fic)**

Disc.: I swear on my life that I will never own this amazing game series, if I did you can be sure that there would be a hell of a lot more yaoi in it!

A/N: So, here we are…the epic final showdown between Luca and the Hoenn Region Champion, Steven. After the dust has settled and a winner chosen, I'm gonna include the Delta Episode as well as the so-called Secret Gyms Episode which contains 4 Gyms that are so strong they can't be placed on the regular Gym circuit…you could say that they're underground Gyms that operate differently than how normal Gyms do. But I won't bore you with the details, I'll let you see for yourselves what they're all about.

**Ch.22- Final Pokemon League Battle: Luca Vs. Steven**

The walkway to the Champion never seemed so long as Luca ran down it to greet the Champion and find out if this man or woman truly was worth their salt. His excitement turned to shock when he finally reached the Champion's room; standing there with his back turned was none other than the blue haired male that'd helped him save the whole world from Kyogre's wrath.

"Steven?! _You're _the Hoenn Region Champion?!"

The blue haired man turned to look at the one who'd come to face him, surprised that Luca was the one who had bested the Elite Four and made it to the end…but he was also happy that it was the brunette boy that'd gotten this far. He smiled at Luca, excitement spreading throughout his entire body.

"Yes…are you surprised? If you are, then that's good. I'm curious about what your journey has taught you up to this point in time…I also wish to know what your Pokemon have learned during your journey, show me everything that has brought you to me in this final battle! Only one of us deserves to carry the title of Hoenn Region Champion, it's time to see which of us can handle it!"

Steven sent out his first Pokemon, which was a Skarmory as Luca sent out Yuèliàng. The two Pokemon looked ready to brawl, so the Champion made the first move.

"Skarmory, use Steel Wing!"

"Yuèliàng, dodge and use Discharge!"

Skarmory felt his wings grow heavy with collected energy as he flew at the opposing Umbreon fast enough to make her flinch, but not enough that she couldn't dodge. She got nicked on her tail and suffered a bit of damage, but shook it off in favor of knocking the opponent unconscious with a well placed Discharge. Yuèliàng chirped happily at seeing that she'd won her battle, Steven smiling at how overjoyed the Dark Type Pokemon was and it made him feel excited that he could go all out against such a promising opponent.

"You're up next, Aggron."

"Yuèliàng, I'm gonna let someone else have a shot…that okay with you?"

"Umbre (Yes, because we can't be too careful in the final struggle)."

"Ok, then switch out Yuèliàng…Kyogre, you're up now!"

Steven was inwardly happy that Luca had made a bond with that Legendary Pokemon, but he stayed on his guard against it as the massive Water Pokemon appeared and underwent Primal Reversion. The torrential rain that was brought along with him to the battlefield made it next to impossible for Aggron to see anything as the brunette boy issued his attack command.

"Kyogre, use Origin Pulse at maximum power!"

The Water Pokemon screeched before conjuring up all the water energy at his disposal and throwing at Aggron, the Steel and Ground Pokemon unable to dodge due to being blinded by all the heavy rainfall as he took the full brunt of the water and passed out. Steven recalled his Pokemon and watched as Luca hugged the gigantic Water Pokemon, who in return shot some water up into the air and made it land on the brunette boy.

The next few Pokemon that Steven sent out were powerless against Kyogre's torrential rains and powerful water attacks until it was down to Steven's last 2 Pokemon.

"Go, Claydol!"

"Kyogre, I want to switch you out for now…don't make a big fuss about it, I just have someone else in mind that I want to take on this Pokemon."

The Water Pokemon rolled his eyes at Luca before allowing himself to be switched out with Yuèliàng. The rain that was falling stopped and that caught Claydol off guard long enough for it to be knocked unconscious with a well placed Dark Pulse, the Ground and Psychic Type Pokemon falling to the floor. Steven recalled his partner and smirked at the last of his Pokemon, this was the one that made him Champion of the Hoenn Region as he watched Luca steel himself for the final showdown.

"Metagross, you're up next!"

"Yuèliàng, you won't be able to make a dent in that Pokemon's defenses so I want to switch you out for the time being."

"Umbre (Of course, Luca)."

"Lorien, it's your turn."

The Psychic and Fighting Type Pokemon took a protective stance that was meant to guard his Master from serious danger, the Champion smiling at how far this Gallade was willing to go to protect his friend as he activated the Mega Stickpin sitting in his jacket pocket. The opposing Metagross Mega Evolved into Mega Metagross and looked far more imposing than before.

The brunette boy knew that they could now dish out some serious damage, so he looked at Lorien with a look that asked if it was okay to use the Keystone in battle…to which Lorien nodded, their intentions becoming synchronized as Gallade took on his new Mega Evolution form; now was when the real battle would begin.

"Metagross, use Giga Impact!"

"Lorien, counter with Close Combat!"

The two Mega Evolved Pokemon kept exchanging blow after blow until both were panting heavily from expending so much energy. Metagross was unable to move from using Giga Impact repeatedly, so Luca took this chance to finish things up for good.

"Lorien I know you can do this…after all, I believe in you 100%! Use Close Combat one last time!"

Before this boy came along, Lorien was never told these words by his previous Master…she'd sold him to pay a debt and he thought that there were no more good people in the world, but now he could safely say that he'd changed his mind; from the first moment they spent together in the Pokemon Center to this final battle with the Hoenn Region Champion, Lorien now knew where he belonged…at this boy's side, protecting him and growing stronger together for as long as they had left to live on this great green earth as he dredged up the strength to use one final Close Combat against Metagross.

"Metagross, don't give in just yet…I back you up all the way to the end, use one of your arms to protect yourself!"

The Steel and Psychic Type Pokemon nodded tiredly at his Master and raised an arm up above his head, effectively stopping Gallade's efforts…but they'd both forgotten about Lorien's other arm.

"Lorien, use Close Combat with your free arm!"

Lorien took his other arm and charged it up with raw power, the opposing Metagross unable to lift another of his own arms to stop him as he was sent flying backwards with how strong this Fighting Type move was…Steven unable to believe that his Metagross was unconscious or that he'd lost. He blinked in shock, his shock turning into acceptance over the fact that the mantle of Champion had been passed along to Luca. The brunette boy was embracing his Gallade ecstatically as both of them smiled widely, Lorien sitting on the ground to rest his weary body from expending so much energy while Mega Evolved.

Steven watched as his no longer opponent was telling his Pokemon that all of them had done such a wonderful job in making it this far as the blue haired former Champion walked up to Luca and smiled down at him, the brunette boy recalling his Gallade and standing up to face him once more.

"So, it's just as I had hoped…Luca, you really are an exceptional Trainer; one that I'd be more than happy to pass the title of Hoenn Region Champion onto without worry of what you would do with the title. Congratulations to you, as well as all of your wonderful Pokemon…your amazing partners that helped carry you to this point and perhaps even beyond this moment in time."

"Thanks so much, Steven…but you're wrong about my Pokemon."

"Hmm?"

"They're not my partners…they're my very best friends, my family away from home, but most of all…they're the most important and valuable parts of my life."

"Ah, yes…well said, Luca. Now then, the time has come for one last step to be taken. If you'll please follow me into the next room, we can begin the final process in making you the new Hoenn Region's Champion."

The two males walked up the flight of stairs and into another room, plush maroon carpeting covering the middle of the floor and surrounded by soft white marble floors. On a raised platform was a machine that looked a lot like the type one would see in a Pokemon Center, Steven deciding to explain the whole situation behind this room.

"Luca, this room is where we honor those who have become the Region Champion and also honor their Pokemon that helped them achieve that status…welcome to the Hoenn Region Hall of Fame. Now then, place your Pokeballs in that machine; it will record the names of your most cherished Pokemon that helped you overcome the obstacles presented to you by the Elite Four and myself, as well as record your name alongside them."

The brunette boy was nervous and excited all at the same time, his footsteps clear and loud in the room as he placed the 6 Pokeballs into the machine and watched as it recorded all of their names, including his own as it scanned him as well.

By the time the whole affair was done, Steven had Luca send his Pokemon out once again as he placed a ribbon around each of their necks. They looked like chokers or even collars that held the Hoenn Region Championship Ribbon, the brunette boy's face beaming with pride as Steven arranged for him to be sent home to his family so that they could all rest and be congratulated by Luca's parents.

When the brunette boy finally made it back to Littleroot Town, he was exhausted from all of the day's events…but not so much that he didn't want to spend time with his parents. Norman and Jessica had made their son a huge feast that was enjoyed by all of them, including the boy's Pokemon. After eating all the food, Jessica took her son upstairs to his room and helped him into bed. The brunette woman placed her son's Pokeballs on his desk and turned off the light, she was truly proud of her son…the Hoenn Region Champion.

Perhaps now, things would finally get a little more tame as she left the room and closed the door behind her; the sounds of Luca's deep breathing that showed he was sleeping made her smile as the stars outside shone with a brilliant glimmer that spanned the whole of the Hoenn night sky.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- So, that's finally over with…up next is the Delta Episode and Luca telling his parents of his feelings for Wallace! How will all of this play out? You'll just have to wait and see in the next chapter!


	23. Delta Remnants and Underground Secrets

**Crimson and Aqua (a Pokemon fic)**

Disc.: I swear on my life that I will never own this amazing game series, if I did you can be sure that there would be a hell of a lot more yaoi in it!

A/N: So, here's the long awaited Delta Episode…this may take up a few more chapters and then after that the story will be over for some time; for those who have stuck around from start to finish and are _not_ a bunch of haters who deserve to die a hellishly painful death, I say thank you so very much for staying here for the whole thing. And now, I wanna jump right in so feel free to join me at any time!

**Ch.23- Delta Remnants and Underground Secrets**

The sky over Hoenn was glittering with hundreds of stars, the dark blue expanse contrasting greatly with the bright bits of light that were more than likely to make one feel like making a wish…but this night would also signify the beginning of something much bigger and greater than anything the people of the Hoenn Region could ever hope to dream of.

(Mossdeep Space Center)

"Professor Cozmo, come quick…it's a disaster!" one of the scientists yelled out across the room, the machines going haywire and transmitting data in great numbers. It was like nothing they'd ever heard of or encountered before now, and all of them wanted to get to the bottom of the situation as the Professor soon joined them.

"What's wrong, Sean?"

"You remember that Meteoroid that we've been tracking?"

"Yes, what of it?"

"Well, just now…it changed its' trajectory! Now it's on a collision course with our planet!"

"What?! But that's impossible! Everyone, recheck the data and update the information… tell me what its' new trajectory is this instant!"

"Sir…"

"Well, Erica? What's the new trajectory?!"

The woman named Erica, a scientist with green eyes and pale brown hair, paled as she pulled up the trajectory of the Meteorite onto the screen for everyone to see for themselves.

"It's…gonna crash into a small island on Route 131, south of Sootopolis City!"

"What should we do, Professor Cozmo!?"

The elder scientist was shaking where he stood; to think that the Meteoroid would just suddenly change direction midflight…it was almost as if the Meteoroid itself was…_alive_.

"There's only one thing that we _can_ do."

"Sir?" Erica asked unsurely, she could see Professor Cozmo's fear as plain as day as he recomposed himself in front of everyone.

"We must reach out to the Hoenn Region Champion, only he can help us now."

(At the Sky Pillar)

The sky was still as dark as an Umbreon's fur, the stars glinting away till only a few thousand remained. Standing atop the Sky Pillar was a Team Aqua Grunt with a Whismur at her side, or at least she was until she removed her disguise to reveal a young girl no older that 14.

"Finally, I'm out of that ridiculous costume…I feel and look so much better, don't you think so my adorable little Aster?"

"Murrr (Yep)!"

"Yup, I thought so too…wish we could sit down and watch the stars together, but we're cutting it close. It'll only be a matter of time now, especially since that kid managed to stop Kyogre from bringing about the end of the world. Even so, I now have a new plan in place, Aster. This time, I swear I'll protect you."

To this girl, the sky never looked so clear yet frightening in that moment as she kept gazing upwards…almost as if she was waiting for something to happen.

Whatever it was that would come to pass, it was definitely gonna happen within the next few days…if not sooner than that.

(Luca's House, morning)

The brunette boy woke up as soon as the sunlight flashed over his closed eyes, pools of slate grey catching the light in a way that made them sparkle in the bright light as he went into his bathroom to get ready for his first day of being the new Hoenn Champion. As he cleaned himself up, Luca couldn't help but think back to everything that happened with the battle between himself and Steven…how hard his Pokemon fought for him, how strong they'd trained to reach their current levels…it all felt so surreal, almost like a dream. But he knew this was no dream; this was reality as he finally stepped out after 20 minutes of standing under the warm spray of water.

The brunette boy decided on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with pale gold stitching and a pale green t-shirt, his white hat sitting on his head after his hair was combed and brushed. The Mega Bracelet was secured around his wrist along with the Alpha Teardrop around his neck as he threw on a pair of black combat boots with a dark purple hoodie secured around his hips. After checking himself over in the mirror one last time, Luca headed downstairs and found both his parents in the living room.

"Mom, dad…what's going on? Doesn't dad have work today?"

"The Gym's not going anywhere, Luca…besides, I think it's time we had a talk about what will happen now that you've become the Hoenn Region Champion."

"I'm guessing people will be asking me for autographs and battles, on top of which I'll be carrying around the title of Hoenn's strongest Trainer; but, I also have something to tell you guys…"

Norman and Jessica were curious as to what their son had to tell them, but both had a feeling that they knew what this conversation was about so they patiently waited for Luca to tell them what he considered to be really important. After a few minutes of waiting, Luca caught both of his parents' curious gazes before he came out with what had him so nervous.

"Mom…dad…while I was on my journey, I met the most wonderful man in the whole world; his name's Wallace Reinhart, and even though we didn't spend much time together…I think that I might love him."

To say that Luca's parents were surprised that their son had already found his special someone would be a lie, they had a feeling that he would meet someone on his journey throughout Hoenn that made him feel more complete. Neither of them really cared that their son's special someone was a man, all that mattered to them was that he was happy with him.

"Well, if he really makes you feel that way, then we support you completely Luca…we just want you to be happy with this man, and if you are then we couldn't ask for anything else of you. Besides, if you want…we have a reason for you both to spend more time together." Jessica said as she reached inside one of the pockets on her skirt, two small slips of paper being held between her fingers as she presented them to her son.

"What are those?"

Norman laughed at his son's curiosity, though all of them knew it was all in play as he answered Luca's question.

"They're tickets to the Star Show being held at the Mossdeep Space Center, since I have work I can't go see it with your mother…that's why we're giving them to you Luca, so you can go see the show with your _boyfriend_." The brunette Gym Leader said suggestively and couldn't help laughing loudly at his son's embarrassed reaction, which was that Luca's face turned redder than a Voltorb ready to explode as he hid his face in his white hat. Jessica herself laughed before swatting her husband playfully on his arm.

After finally calming down enough to show his face again, the brunette woman placed her hand gently on Luca's shoulder, a smile on her face as she spoke to her still embarrassed son reassuringly.

"Ignore your father's teasing, honey…I think this is the perfect chance to spend more time with Wallace. Why don't you head out to Sootopolis City and ask him? If he feels the same way, then I'm sure that he'll definitely want to spend this time with you."

The brunette boy smiled at his mother before hugging both his parents, the two watching as their only son ran out the door excitedly. Norman had met the Sootopolis Gym Leader before; he knew he was an honest and straightforward man with a pure heart, the kind of person he would trust his son to pursue a relationship with and never once regret that decision.

(Sootopolis City)

Wallace was currently sitting at the edge of the island that his Gym was occupying, his pants rolled up to behind his knees as he let his legs dangle and move about in the water. His aquamarine eyes watched all the different Pokemon move about in the water below his sight, a wistful sigh escaping his lips. It'd been a few days since Luca last set foot in Sootopolis, a sad smile settling onto his lips as he thought about the boy day and night during those few days he'd been gone.

A stray wind blew over the teal haired Gym Leader's head and a shadow had blocked out the light from his eyes. Wondering what could do that, he looked up and saw Latias fluttering above him and watched as she landed next to him…with Luca on her back. Wallace was shocked, the kid he'd been dreaming of spending more time with was right here next to him, jumping down off the back of a Legendary Pokemon and recalling it as he smiled down at him from a standing position before taking a seat next to him, removing his boots and socks before rolling his pants up to behind his knees and placing his legs in the water.

"Hey, Wallace…thought I'd come by and see you; are you…glad to see me, too?" the brunette Champion asked unsurely, relief coming over him when the teal haired Gym Leader smiled at him before removing his hat and ruffling his hair gently.

"Of course I am, Luca. So, what brings you all the way out here to Sootopolis?"

There were a million things that the brunette boy could say in response to such a question, but then he remembered the tickets his parents gave him.

"Actually, there's a Star Show in Mossdeep City tomorrow night…I have two tickets, did you wanna go with me to see it?"

Wallace could've just about jumped the boy, he was that happy to see him again…but then his mind registered that he was being asked out…on a date…by Luca.

"Sure, I'd love to; when does the show start?"

The brunette boy fished the tickets out of his bag and read them over, his slate grey eyes finding the time to be there at before the show started.

"It says that the show starts at 7:00 tomorrow night, and we have to be there by at least 6:30 to find a really good place to watch it from."

"Alright, it's a date Luca."

At hearing Wallace say it so confidently, Luca's face did another Voltorb red all over facial blush while the Sootopolis Gym Leader took this chance to pull the boy closer to his side. At some point, the brunette boy finally calmed down enough to relax in Wallace's hold as they enjoyed their time together on this absolutely gorgeous day.

(4 hours later)

The sun was finally starting to sink low, both males relaxing against the large tree in the middle of a large island when Luca's PokeNav+ started ringing. Wallace let out a sigh as he motioned to his hope to be lover that he didn't mind as the brunette boy answered the device. The message came out choppy at first but finally cleared up enough for Luca to hear Steven's voice speaking to him.

"_Luca, it's Steven…this is a communication mode that Devon Corp. is still developing, and so I thought I'd only have to use it to contact you when it was really urgent."_

"It's fine, so what's wrong? I'm kinda in the middle of something really important right now."

"_Well, as Champion you'll have to learn to manage your time a little better…but I didn't call to lecture you or anything like that, I have something that I must talk to you about…in person. Please come to the Devon Corporation Headquarters in Rustboro City as soon as possible. I'll be waiting for you there."_

The line then cut out and Luca sighed, he really didn't want to leave Wallace after not having seen him for a few days…but Steven was right; as the new Champion, he had certain duties to attend to. The teal haired male sensed that the boy had to leave, so he pulled him in for a passionate kiss that lasted until they both needed air or risk suffocating.

"That's for the road, make sure I get one when you get back."

"Oh you can bet your life on that one, Wallace."

The brunette boy placed one last quick kiss on the older man's lips before calling out Latias and heading to Rustboro City after pulling his boots and socks back onto his now dry feet. Wallace sighed once more as he headed home for the night, his mind already racing with all the different ways he could ask Luca to be his boyfriend. Now all that remained was actually doing so, or both of them would be very regretful of not taking that step.

(Route 104 Coast)

Luca had let Kyogre out of the Master Ball and watched as the massive Water Pokemon became happy at finally getting the chance to go for a swim in the open ocean waters. The brunette boy smiled sadly at what he was about to do, but in his heart he knew that being out among the open sea was where Kyogre truly belonged as he placed a hand on the Water Pokemon's head.

"Remember what I said when we first met? That you didn't have to stay with me if you didn't want to?"

"Gyrrre (Yes, I remember)."

"Well, now's the time for us to both make a choice…I'll let you go, but only if you really _want_ to leave my side. What say you, Kyogre?"

The Water Pokemon looked at Luca before looking out at the ocean one more time, a spout of water landing on the brunette boy's head one last time before he nuzzled him affectionately and swam out towards the open ocean. Once again, Luca was forced to say goodbye to one of his friends.

And just like all those times before, he didn't regret doing what made them truly happy as he and Latias headed to Rustboro City.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- So, Kyogre's gone now along with Sharpedo…who will stay with Luca this time? Read on to find out who will be his next partner!


	24. Ancient Origins

**Crimson and Aqua (a Pokemon fic)**

Disc.: I swear on my life that I will never own this amazing game series, if I did you can be sure that there would be a hell of a lot more yaoi in it!

A/N: So, we're here in the next installment…hoping that you ungrateful haters out there are satisfied this time around because I don't wanna deal with your shit anymore, so shut the fuck up and read the story already!

**Ch.24- Ancient Origins**

Upon arriving in Rustboro City, Luca decided to heal up his Pokemon and then headed over to the Devon Corporation Headquarters. As he walked up to the building, he found Steven standing outside the front door with a less than happy smile on his face.

"Ah, Luca…glad to see you and your Pokemon made it here safely, though I wish it was happier news that brings us together tonight. If you'll follow me inside, my father and I have something of great importance to discuss with you."

The two males headed inside and up to the 3rd floor of the building, where Mr. Stone was sitting in his black leather chair. His eyes narrowed in recognition of his son and the new Hoenn Champion.

"Dad, I've brought Luca as you requested."

"Ah, excellent! Welcome back, young man…or should I say, Hoenn Region Champion? Congratulations on your winning the Pokemon League and becoming the new Champion. But anyway, it's been a while since your last visit…perhaps I'm getting old, I keep forgetting details as soon as I hear them and it makes my son worry over me."

"Dad?"

"Oh, right…I know exactly what you wanna tell this young man, Steven; my, what a hasty, impatient one you are…just like me when I was your age!" the older man laughed loudly, the younger blue haired male sighing in exasperation at his father's lackadaisical attitude.

"Dad…"

"Honestly, what ever are we gonna do with our overly hasty and impatient former Champion?"

"Dad!" Steven finally yelled irritatedly at the top of his lungs, he was getting tired of his father brushing the issue aside as an afterthought. The Devon President sighed before continuing where he'd left off.

"Relax, Steven…can't you take a joke? Now then, Luca…what I'm about to tell you is a very heavy but important topic of discussion, are you ready to listen to all of it in full detail?"

"Yeah, I am…begin when you're ready."

"Very well then, young man…this information dates back roughly 3,000 years ago; there once occurred a great war at that time, in a Region far from this one. Eventually, that war was brought to an end by one man and the weapon he created. And how did this weapon obtain the power to stop a war, you may ask? Simply put, it was powered by the life energy of Pokemon. So many lives taken just to stop one act that caused a war, some like yourself might call it horrendous or even dreadful…but my grandfather, the Devon President before me, asked me this question: 'Could we use that energy to improve the lives of people and Pokemon?'; with that question in mind for his whole life, we developed Devon's single greatest creation: Infinity Energy. With this energy source, our company was able to become one of Hoenn's top companies for many years. The Devon Parts you recovered were part of an engine that would run on Infinity Energy, and it wasn't long before then that we were able to advance towards human improvement standards."

The brunette boy was reeling from all that he'd been told already, but as usual there was more to the story than what he'd listened to thus far.

"Next, we began exploration of space…the rockets launched from the Mossdeep Space Center using our Infinity Energy, they are the true results of all our dreams, hopes, technology, and ambitions; but never did we once imagine that they could be the most vital key to saving our world. My story has been quite long, but I hope that now you understand our situation at hand; a massive Meteorite, more than 6 miles in diameter, is on a collision course with our planet as we speak. We have worked jointly with the Mossdeep Space Center, who was the first to notify us of this dilemma; we've tried to use our rockets to perhaps stop this catastrophe from coming to pass, but we need more than just the rockets themselves…we need a Meteorite shard."

Steven nodded while Luca just stood there unmoving and let everything sink in fully, his mind already reaching the point his father was trying to make right now.

"So, my guess is that you want him to go get this Meteorite shard for you…right, father?"

"Hah, that's my boy, all right! I knew that you'd understand right from the getgo!"

"Come now, father…it wasn't all that hard to figure out what point you were trying to get across."

"In any case, I'd like you to head to the Granite Cave in Dewford Town as soon as you're able to, Champion Luca…according to our calculations, you should be able to get the Meteorite shards that we need from that cave; as for you, Steven, I want you to go to the Mossdeep Space Center and use the Link Cable I gave you to begin the necessary preparations."

"Oh, so you wish for me to use it as a warp system…yes, I understand. Luca, you might be able to find the Meteorite shards in the room with the cave paintings. Luca, I'm counting on you to aid us to the best of your abilities and beyond. If I have anything urgent to tell you, I'll contact you right away."

The blue haired male patted Luca on the shoulder gently before walking off, only to be stopped by his father.

"Steven? Please be careful out there, son…you know how I worry for you."

Steven turned back and smiled at his father, the blue haired man nodding at his father. The brunette boy then thanked the Devon President for his time and headed out himself, both boys intent on completing what was asked of them.

(Outside the Devon Building)

The brunette boy called Latias out of her Pokeball and asked her to take him to Dewford Town, the Dragon and Psychic Type Pokemon nodding before nuzzling her friend's face affectionately and motioning for him to climb onto her back. Luca climbed on and held tightly to her back without hurting her at all, the two of them enjoying the sensation of being up in the sky once again before they finally arrived at Dewford Town.

Upon landing at the Pokemon Center, the brunette boy recalled Latias and went inside to heal his Pokemon up before going to the Granite Cave. After 10 minutes of waiting, Luca got his Pokemon back and thanked Nurse Joy before heading out the door. The brunette boy took Route 106 and soon ended up inside Granite Cave again. After managing to avoid the wild Pokemon, Luca found himself inside the room with the wall paintings; he saw a young girl who looked around his age, if not younger, staring at the wall and muttering to herself. He saw a Whismur standing next to her and chirping as if in affirmation to what she said aloud.

"Mm-hmm, it's just like in the wall paintings…it definitely seems to be true, after all. This one shows Primal Reversion, while the other one shows Mega Evolution; could the two of them be connected somehow? Guess this proves it once and for all, right Aster?"

"Murr (Yup)!"

"Uh huh, looks like our ancestors once lived here too; the ones who passed these stories and warnings down to us, along with the knowledge of how to protect this world…all of it, passed down to me and the Three Tribes- the Alpha Aqua, the Omega Crimson, and the Delta Sky…all of their hopes rest solely on my shoulders and on those of any members from those Tribes that are still alive."

"Murr (Zinnia, we have a guest)!"

"Hmm?" the dark haired girl turned around upon hearing Luca's footsteps, her eyes widening before she ran down the steps to greet him with a huge grin on her face.

"Oh, it's you! The Hoenn Region Champion…Luca, right? It's so nice to finally meet you in person…so, are ya interested in this cave painting, too? Or…are you here for a Meteorite shard? The kind that can revive the Pokemon resting in the heavens above?"

"Sorry, but I don't have time to play 20 questions with you right now…I'm just here for a Meteorite shard, it's vital that I get one."

"Yeah, I know why you need one…but I can't just let you take one, not without a battle at least! I wanna see what made you the Champion so give me all ya got!"

"If this will help me get a shard that much faster, then fine…I'll battle with you."

"Alright! Come on out, Tyrantrum!"

"Latias, you're up!"

The two Pokemon stared each other down before Zinnia made the first move.

"Tyrantrum, use Earthquake!"

The opposing Pokemon stomped his feet and made the ground rumble under them, Latias being unaffected by it but Luca himself fell onto his ass and cried out in surprise. Latias chirped concernedly at her friend, her eyes widening in slight fear as she flew over to his side and knelt down next to him.

"I'm alright, Latias. Hey, just so ya know (grunts as he stands up with Latias' help), Ground Type moves don't affect Latias because of her Levitate Ability…so you're gonna have to try a lot harder then that if ya wanna beat me! Latias, use Dragon Rush!"

The Dragon and Psychic Type Pokemon nodded before channeling all of her Dragonic energy into her wings and rammed into Tyrantrum at high speed, the opposing Pokemon unable to dodge in time and fainting. Zinnia was shocked that her Pokemon was taken out in one hit but recalled him regardless, the girl sending out her next partner.

"Go, Altaria!"

"Latias, can you still battle?"

"La (Yes)!"

"Ok, then use Ice Beam before she can make her first move!"

Zinnia was surprised at how fast the opposing Latias could move in battle, but apparently it was enough to catch her off guard and cause her partner to faint before she had the chance to make a move. Altaria fainted from the intensity of the freezing cold energy and the ravenette recalled her fallen ally, the girl growing nervous but was confident that she could beat that Latias as she sent out her final Pokemon.

"Salamence, it's your time to shine!"

"Latias, I don't think you should battle that Salamence. Let someone else take the lead against this Pokemon, alright?"

The Dragon and Psychic Type Pokemon nodded reluctantly at her friend but allowed herself to be recalled, the brunette boy pondering the situation for a brief moment before making his choice.

"Prilivnyy, it's your turn now!"

The Water and Ground Type Pokemon narrowed his eyes intimidatingly at the opposing Salamence as soon as he took to the field, Luca deciding not to take any chances and made the first move again.

"Prilivnyy, use Ancient Power!"

"Salamence, use your wings to block most of the damage!"

The two Pokemon did as instructed, but Salamence still took a lot of damage regardless of his best efforts to block out the falling rocks.

Prilivnyy was a bit frustrated that he didn't do enough damage to the opposing Salamence so he threw his hands down onto the ground and made blunt pointed rocks burst up from underneath the opposing Pokemon and impale his stomach enough to hurt but not enough to draw blood. To say that all of them were shocked would be like asking if an Altaria knows how to fly.

"Prilivnyy, you just learned Stone Edge! Great job, buddy!"

The Water and Ground Type Pokemon then ran up to his Master and tackled him to the ground with a hug, the opposing Salamence unable to stay awake from the damage inflicted onto his stomach and passing out. Upon hearing Zinnia recall her Pokemon, Luca turned back to look at her after stroking his Swampert's head gently and recalling him to rest. The two teens stared each other down before the ravenette girl spoke to him.

"Yup, you're just as I thought you'd be…you're really strong, Luca. Guess now I can let you take those Meteorite shards, so go ahead and grab as many as you need!"

The brunette boy nodded and set to looking for a shard; out of all of them he took the biggest one and placed it into his bag along with the Meteorite he received from Professor Cozmo, the Meteorite itself glowing after making contact with the shard and this caught both teens' attention.

"Hmm, that Meteorite in your bag…it's giving off some pretty nice vibes. I'd hold on to it if I were you, Luca. So now, what will you do? Are the choices you're making based on truth or ideals? And just how much of the truth do you really know? These are questions you should really think about before you answer them."

Zinnia then turned to her Whismur and nodded at the small Pokemon before both of them left the cave, the brunette boy receiving another call on his PokeNav+.

"_Luca, did you manage to secure the Meteorite shard that we need?"_

"Yeah, I got it Steven."

"_Oh good, then can you please hurry to the Mossdeep Space Center? We don't have much time left, so please get here as quickly as possible…I'll be waiting there for you."_

The call cut out as soon as Steven finished relaying his message, the brunette boy heading out of the cave and to the Pokemon Center to heal his Pokemon. After 10 minutes, Luca asked Latias to fly him to Mossdeep City, which she did more than happily as she took off after being released from her Pokeball and Luca climbed onto her back. When they arrived, the brunette boy called her back into the Pokeball to rest as he ran to the Mossdeep Space Center to meet up with Steven.

Upon setting foot inside the building, Luca was guided to the second floor of the Space Center and was shocked to find Professor Cozmo there along with Steven. The elder scientist smiled as soon as he saw Luca standing there.

"Ah, Luca! It's so good to see you again, dear boy…how are your lungs feeling these days? Have they healed up or are you still having trouble breathing?"

"Nah, my lungs are doing fine Professor Cozmo. But, why exactly are you here in Mossdeep?"

"I'm here because of our current dilemma, as I'm sure that you're aware?"

"You mean the Meteorite? Yeah, I know about it…the Devon President told me everything."

"Well then, follow me and I'll explain our plan more in depth to you."

The brunette boy nodded at Professor Cozmo and followed him down the steps until they were standing in front of a huge monitor screen that showed the Asteroid heading towards Earth.

As the man got into detail about the plan to send the Meteorite away using the Link Cable and a warp hole along with another Meteorite shard, their attention was taken away from the monitors and redirected to the stairs when they heard a ruckus going on.

"Young lady, you can't just come barging in here like that!"

"Come on, what's the harm in that?! Don't be such a stick in the mud, alright?"

"Hey, now you wait just a minute-"

Steven and the Professor were confused when they saw a ravenette girl who looked like she belonged to a Tribe of temple dwelling people looking all around the room and arguing with the receptionist girl.

"Who are you, young lady?"

Luca had by this point also joined them at the top of the stairs, his face taking on a surprised expression.

"It's you…from Granite Cave in Dewford."

"Oh, hey Luca! I see you still have the Meteorite that I saw in your bag earlier, that's good."

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Professor Cozmo asked the girl, his own curiosity piqued.

"Name's Zinnia, and I'm just a regular sightseer, nothing more nothing less. Anyway, I have a pretty good idea on what you guys are doing with this here rocket and its' energy…seems as though you have no originality these days, you're just springboarding off of someone else's idea and making the same mistake they did back 3,000 years ago; but I digress, I didn't come here to criticize your ideas or anything…but I think you guys need to come up with something better than all this. Luca, what do you think?"

The brunette boy was silent, his mind going over everything and coming up with nothing plausible.

"Well, I think that this idea is sound…but, maybe we could try taking a step back and dig around for something a little more practical?"

"Oooh, that's perfect! Well said of our current Champion, so I'm gonna leave you guys to taking that step back and digging around for something different…see ya later, Luca! Let's go, Aster!"

"Murr (Ok, Zinnia)!"

As soon as the ravenette girl left, Steven thought about her…it seemed like she knew something they didn't, but he could ponder on it later so he turned back to the Professor and Luca.

"So, Professor Cozmo…you were explaining to us the plan before that girl interrupted us?"

"Oh, um yes…we'll need another Meteorite shard to complete our plans; but, the last shard we need can only be found at Meteor Falls."

"I see, then I'll head over there at once…Luca, come along when you're ready."

The blue haired former Pokemon Champion left the building with a troubled expression on his face, the brunette boy also feeling slightly unsettled but deciding to head out after Steven. After making a quick stop off at the Pokemon Center, Luca called Latias out of her Pokeball and she flew off to Meteor Falls. The Psychic and Dragon Type Pokemon felt uneasy being around this place so the brunette boy patted her head reassuringly before calling her back into her Pokeball and heading inside Meteor Falls.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- So, it seems that a lot is happening…what will play out inside Meteor Falls? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out!


	25. Meteor Falls and More Trouble

**Crimson and Aqua (a Pokemon fic)**

Disc.: I swear on my life that I will never own this amazing game series, if I did you can be sure that there would be a hell of a lot more yaoi in it!

A/N: We've reached a great point in the fic, and that's Ch.25! By now, ya'll know what happens at Meteor Falls during the Delta Episode of both games…but I won't give that all away to Luca, gotta let him experience it for himself. So now, I won't keep anyone waiting and just hand you guys the chapter.

**Ch.25- Meteor Falls and More Trouble**

The brunette boy was surprised at how beautiful the inside of Meteor Falls was, but he had no time to admire the view and begrudgingly started making his way through the cavern. After battling all the Trainers, surfing and climbing waterfalls, Luca finally found Steven talking to an elderly woman. Upon reaching them, the blue haired man smiled at the brunette boy.

"Luca, good timing…we have the Meteorite shard; I've also come to understand quite a few things, as I suspected might happen. On that note, allow me to introduce you to someone…this honorable woman is a direct descendant of the ancient Draconids."

The elderly woman bowed to both males respectfully, her eyes taking on a glint of nostalgia as she spoke to them.

"Yes, Steven is right…I am one of the Draconids; one of those who was tasked with passing down to the next generation the knowledge of Mega Evolution, along with the great lore of the great Lord Rayquaza…who is the 6th child of Lord Arceus, the Father of us all. Ever since times long passed by, Hoenn has been the epicenter of countless great sufferings…including the wars between the Omega Crimson Tribe and the Alpha Aqua Tribe, which all but wiped out one of those Tribes of innocent people. During more than several of those tragic times, the disaster often took the form of a Meteoroid, which fell upon our land from distant space."

The two males continued to listen to the story the woman was telling them, Luca knowing full well about the war that started between his own people and the Omega Crimson Tribe long before he himself was even born. Apparently, it had started when a squabble broke out over who it was that created all life in the world after Arceus blessed the universe with the planets that help make it up as a whole. Some said that it was Groudon, while others believed that it was Kyogre, and from there the wars began. At some point in time, the Omega Crimson Tribe died out completely and Luca's family didn't need to worry about them anymore as he listened to the older woman tell them the rest of the tale.

"At other times, it was Primal Reversion from our own ancient Pokemon that brought us to the brink of annihilation…but in every instance, Lord Rayquaza has saved us all from death. So it was told that the great Lorekeeper, standing before a Stone that shimmered with a rainbow light, offered up a single wish to Lord Rayquaza. Upon hearing their most fervent desire, Lord Rayquaza became imbued with a marvelous light and transformed. In this transformed state, Lord Rayquaza calmed both Primal Pokemon and saved our world yet again."

Steven could hardly believe what he was hearing, while Luca himself was also stunned…his parents had never told him of this tale before, but that was probably because either they themselves didn't know it or thought that he couldn't handle so much information at once.

"Hmm, a rainbow-colored Stone and an invocation from the Lorekeeper…coupled with a Rayquaza unlike any ever seen…I see…it _does_ seem to resemble what we know about Mega Evolution."

"Yes, it does indeed…a person, a Pokemon, a Stone of great power, and the bonds that tie them all together…this process was called 'Mega Evolution' by those who came many years later."

"Ah, now I see…the process of Mega Evolution first came about from humanity's first ever meeting with Rayquaza. Now I have one last question, if you don't mind."

"Not at all, please ask away." The older woman said to Steven.

"The Lorekeeper, do you know of their identity?"

"Aye, indeed I do…the current Lorekeeper of this generation is named Zinnia, and she had been trying to avert the disaster that has befallen our world twice before…in her own way. She tried joining Team Aqua and teaching them the secrets of reviving the ancient Pokemon and drawing Rayquaza to our world through that process; but when that plan failed, she chose to embark on her secondary plan: to scour the world and gather the Keystones, even if it meant resorting to thievery to get them."

"Hmm, I see…I thought something was off about that girl; but to think that she was actually one of the ancient Draconids…did she never once stop to think of the irreparable damage she would've wrought upon our world?"

The older woman sighed; she was upset with Zinnia but knew that in the end, the girl had the best intentions in mind.

"I am sorry to say that she probably didn't think that far ahead, but know that she had the best intentions in mind when she embarked on her missions…in the end, history truly is doomed to repeat itself. I do know this much, Zinnia will follow her convictions to the very end…just as both of you must follow yours."

Steven was once again silently pondering the situation before he spoke up to everyone present, his eyes glinting with determination.

"Ah, yes…in that case, I shall head back to Rustboro City at once. Luca, I'll meet you there whenever you're ready." The blue haired male said before he exited the cave.

Luca was still trying to make sense of everything he'd learned, but decided to break it down little by little as he too exited the cave after thanking the woman for her time and her story. Upon coming outside, the brunette boy took the adjacent Route and ended up back in Rustboro after 40 minutes. When he tried entering the building, Luca literally ran into the same scientist that asked him to retrieve the Devon Parts for him when they first met.

"Oh, it's you again! Please, you've got to help us! We're in big trouble, we're-" Luca grabbed the older man by his shoulders and shook them gently yet firmly.

"Hey, calm down! Take a deep breath and then very calmly tell me what's going on, otherwise you're gonna have a heart attack."

The scientist did as was instructed, his demeanor a lot less frazzled…after another few seconds, he looked at the brunette boy and told him what happened.

"Those Team Aqua brutes stole the controller for our Link Cable system, it's called the Dimensional Shifter…they said something about going to the Mossdeep Space Center, and although Steven has already gone after them…I can't help but worry for him."

"Well, if you want I'll go help him out…I also have a stake in all this madness, so I can't just let all of it come to pass without doing something to put a stop to it all."

"Really?! Oh thank you so much, young man! I'll let the President know of your intentions, so get going before Steven gets hurt!"

The brunette boy nodded before calling Latias out and asking her to fly him to Mossdeep City, the Dragon and Psychic Type Pokemon smiling and taking off as soon as Luca was securely holding onto the fluffy down feathers on her back without causing her discomfort.

(Mossdeep City)

After arriving at the Pokemon Center in Mossdeep, Luca had his Pokemon healed up before heading to the Space Center. When he walked into the building, it was empty other than all the Grunts scattered about everywhere. When he managed to beat them all, the brunette boy headed up to the second floor…only to be greeted with a sight that made his blood run cold.

Steven was on the floor clutching his stomach and groaning in pain, his pale skin had bruises from either a fist or a hand and he was coughing violently from loss of air. Matt was smirking down at him and cracking his knuckles, but Luca was next to the blue haired male in less than a minute and glaring up at the bare chested man.

Steven looked up at Matt with tears gathered in the corners of his eyes and tried speaking again, this time trying not to yell due to the fact that the bigger man had almost crushed his windpipe when he strangled him before beating him up with a series of punches and kicks.

"Please, return that control system to us…don't you understand that that Link Cable is our last hope of saving this world?"

Matt's face paled considerably at hearing that, was it really true?

"Hold on, what do ya mean 'last hope'?"

Steven was by now up on his feet again with Luca's help, blood running down the corner of his mouth as he wiped it off on his sleeve before speaking again.

"I mean, that if we don't stop the Meteorite soon…then everything will be gone forever. If you refuse to listen to reason, then we'll have to take it back by force! Luca, back me up and help me take down this bastard!"

"Heh, as if _you're _in any condition to battle me…I beat the shit out of you without even breaking a sweat! And now you say that you can _beat_ me?! Hah, it's enough to make me laugh!"

Luca and Steven both pulled out a Pokeball and got ready to battle Matt and his Grunt, the two opposing Trainers also unleashing their Pokemon.

After 10 minutes, the battle was over and Matt's side had lost.

"Damn it all; am I never gonna be good enough, bro?!"

"Luca, take the Dimensional Shifter before-" Steven was cut off when he saw a Whismur run in and steal the machine from Matt like it was nothing at all.

"Hey Steven, doesn't that Whismur belong to-"

"Nice job, Aster!" Zinnia said as she ran into the room, the small Pokemon handing the device to her before both of them turned to leave. The ravenette girl turned to look at Luca and nodded at him, a knowing smile coming to settle on her face as she spoke to him.

"This thing, you know what it could do if left in the hands of those who would use it to possibly doom another world to Armageddon…which is why you don't really need it."

Zinnia smiled once again at Luca, but this one seemed sad as she destroyed the machine beneath her foot. She then eyed Matt and stole his Keystone as if it as the easiest thing in the world.

"I know that all of you were pinning your hopes on this thing, but like I said earlier, ya don't really need it. Now that I have all the Keystones, I'll be heading to the Sky Pillar…Luca, if you really do wish to save this world without dooming another, then meet me there and I'll tell ya something really interesting! Until then, later! Let's get going, Aster!"

"Murr (Alright, Zinnia)!"

Everyone watched stunned as the girl ran off, Matt being unable to believe that she now had Archie's Keystone too. Steven himself couldn't even begin to consider what plan she had in mind for this situation, but one thing was for certain…the Sky Pillar that she mentioned was really only spoken of in legends long forgotten by ordinary humans.

Luca was also curious about the place she mentioned, and as if to answer any unspoken questions, he looked at the brunette boy knowingly before speaking to him.

"Luca, there's something you should know about the Sky Pillar that Zinnia mentioned just now…only the ancient successors and those who know what happened in ancient times can enter it, as well as the Lorekeepers entrusted with passing on the knowledge to the next generation. Luca, there is one other who can enter the Sky Pillar…only he can undo the Seal on the entrance to the Sky Pillar."

"Really? Who is it?"

"Wallace Reinhart. Like Zinnia and like yourself, he is one of the only other ones who can enter the Sky Pillar…but he's the only one who can physically undo the Seal blocking the entrance. I'll let him know that you're on your way over to Sootopolis City, whereas I will stay here and help the Professor devise a plan of action for what to do next."

The brunette boy nodded and ran out of the building, his heart beating with relief at being able to see Wallace again. The last time they'd met up, the two of them didn't get to spend much time together…this time, they would resolve things quickly and possibly get to spend more than just a few hours in each other's company.

(Sootopolis City)

Wallace was staring up at the massive tree on the centermost island of Sootopolis, his mind drifting back to what Steven had told him earlier. Luca was on his way to Sootopolis, and the teal haired man's heart started filling up with happiness at being able to see the younger male again. He was definitely enamored with the boy, more so than he'd ever been before with anyone else he dated. Today, he'd ask the boy to be his lover and knew that time was upon him as he heard the sound of Latias' happy chirping.

His aquamarine eyes drifted over to Luca, who looked absolutely sexy in his dark blue skinny jeans that hugged his hips perfectly, a pale green t-shirt clinging to his thin yet athletic frame and a dark purple hoodie nestled snugly on his lower stomach with his white hat settled on his chocolate brown locks that Wallace knew were softer than silk.

Slate met aquamarine upon Luca's arrival to the large centermost island, but they could make eyes at each other later…when the world wasn't getting ready to suffer yet again for no reason other than to make humanity pay for their transgressions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- Wow, that was a lot to write…up next, Wallace will ask Luca to be his boyfriend and undo the Seal on the Sky Pillar! Will our favorite Trainer say yes? Be ready for the next chapter, where you will find out the answers to these questions!


	26. The Summoning and The Question

**Crimson and Aqua (a Pokemon fic)**

Disc.: I swear on my life that I will never own this amazing game series, if I did you can be sure that there would be a hell of a lot more yaoi in it!

A/N: Welcome to the next installment of Crimson and Aqua! It's getting close to the ending, all that's left now is to finish the Delta Episode and cover something that was never thought about or added into the games: the 4 Secret Gyms, one of which features my sister's OC and Maxie's daughter, Reina Brimstone! She's insanely strong, even for a Fire Type Gym Leader…she'll be the first to go up against Luca but I'll save the details for later. For now, here's the next chapter!

**Ch.26- The Summoning and The Question**

Luca gulped visibly and tried his best not to run up to Wallace eagerly, whereupon the two would engage in a fierce makeout session. But now was not the time for such devious thoughts, they both had something important to do and it had to be done before anything else.

"Ah, Luca…I was told of your coming by Steven. I know that you wish to go to the Sky Pillar, and that it can only be opened by our hands…by those who are connected to or descended from the ancient peoples who have lived here in Hoenn since ancient times. The Pillar itself was built by the Delta Sky Tribe for welcoming their savior and ruler, the mighty Rayquaza. That girl, Zinnia, must be trying to revive Rayquaza for some divine purpose, for only the Draconids can summon that Legendary Pokemon down to Earth from the Heavens above…we shall go to the Pillar together, but first I have a question to ask you, Luca."

The brunette boy was confused when Wallace grabbed his hands gently in his own, pale olive tan contrasting with fair alabaster and aquamarine orbs once again connecting with slate pools as the Sootopolis Gym Leader smiled down at the boy he loved so very much.

"Luca Arclight, son of Jessica and Norman Arclight and member of the Alpha Aqua Tribe…will you be my lover, now and forever?"

Luca was speechless at what the older male was asking him, he'd been wondering himself to the point of sleeplessness whether or not the man he loved wanted to be with him…and now he had his answer.

All that remained was to give Wallace the answer to the question he'd asked him with such emotional depth that he'd have to be insane to refuse.

"Yes…I will be yours, now and forever, Wallace Reinhart. I love you and only you, from the bottom of my heart…I give to you my heart and my soul, for as long as time shall stand."

The teal haired man almost teared up at hearing the boy say yes, so he instead pulled his now lover close and kissed him deeply underneath the large tree. After engaging in a heated makeout session, the two lovers went to the Sky Pillar together.

(Sky Pillar entrance)

After arriving at the impossibly huge tower, Wallace walked forward and undid the Seal blocking the entrance. Luca nodded at his lover and hugged him tightly, the older male returning the embrace before the two shared one more quick kiss. After breaking the kiss, Luca went into the tower after promising Wallace that he'd come back to him alive. The teal haired Sootopolis Gym Leader knew that he was forbidden from entering the tower so he returned to Sootopolis for the time being.

(Sky Pillar interior)

The inside of the Pillar itself was in ruins, then again the tower had been here since ancient times and it was a miracle that it was still standing.

As he walked around the inside of the foyer, his eyes caught Zinnia standing there with a smile on her face.

"So ya came here after all…thanks for that! As for what I promised you back in Mossdeep, I'll give you what I said I would: the story of ancient lore passed down by my people for thousands of years! Are you ready to hear this tale that connects the three ancient Tribes of Fire, Water, and Sky?"

"Yeah, I'm more than ready Zinnia…tell me everything."

"Alright, well let's start with the beginning shall we?"

Luca nodded at the girl before she began telling him all that she knew as was told to her by her own people when she was a little girl.

"Thousands of years ago, in the primal age long lost, the world was overflowing with natural energy. Primal Groudon and the people who worshipped him fought with Primal Kyogre and the people who worship _him_ in endless, furious clashes over that energy and what they believed was the one divine truth. In the face of Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre's great power, the people could do nothing except continue to fight with each other. All they could do was fight over _their_ beliefs being the truth as disaster upon disaster happened around them; it was in such great times of struggle and death that a great many Meteoroids poured out from the darkness of space, from a place even higher than the Heavens themselves…and the Meteoroids fell in their multitudes upon a waterfall that'd long been home to a race of Dragon Type Pokemon users."

The brunette boy thought that he couldn't handle so much information all at once, but before he could ask any questions, Zinnia held up a finger and halted his efforts.

"That's it for the first part, if ya wanna know more then you'll have to follow me up to the next part of the tower…I'll be waiting!" the ravenette girl said as she climbed up a silver ladder and Luca soon lost sight of her. Sighing out in irritation, he followed after her until he found her on the second floor of the tower. She was staring at the wall and as soon as she heard him approach, she turned to him and smiled again.

"Oh, here you are! Time for the next part, aren't you lucky? Now then, allow me to continue where I left off in our little story…the Meteoroids that rained down from the sky shone with a rainbow hued brilliance, as if they held some great power and life deep within. That was when a Pokemon that glowed in a blazing emerald hue, as if drawn to the brilliance of the Meteoroids, descended from the Heavens…it was none other than Rayquaza himself. The great Dragon Pokemon's power outclassed and overwhelmed both Primal Kyogre and Primal Groudon, and peace returned to the world. The people revered Rayquaza as their savior, at least some of them did. Those from both sides who knew that no one truth was the only divine truth, deserted their own Tribespeople and formed their own Clan that worshipped Rayquaza…and so was born the Delta Sky Tribe. The three could not coexist in peace so they each took up their own lands far away from each other, and for a time peace reigned over the world. A thousand years after this time, more Meteoroids fell onto the world again."

Luca nodded, and Zinnia continued where she stopped from with a sad sort of expression on her face.

"That was when a Meteoroid far greater and larger than any before it struck the ocean, leaving behind a huge crater unlike any other here in Hoenn. At the time, a wandering Tribe of Clerics and Water Pokemon users that had no land to call their own, took up residence inside the crater…they became known as the ancient Sootopolitans, people who had a deep connection to the waters of Hoenn and to their Water Type Pokemon. Some members of the Alpha Aqua Tribe, who were tired of the constant fighting and wars, went to Sootopolis and took up residence there with the native peoples. That's it for the second part…next part will be told to you after you find me again, I'll be waiting!"

Luca watched as the girl lead him on and he was getting a bit tired of it all, but pushed that thought aside and followed her up the ladder. The brunette boy was able to avoid the wild Pokemon and eventually found Zinnia again, who clapped as if he'd done something worthy of praise by finding her.

"Now for the best part, hope you can keep up with me! So, the Meteoroid that created Sootopolis was the first of many disasters to befall humanity. When it crashed into the planet, it cracked it open and a huge welling of natural energy came pooling out. Thirsting for this energy, Kyogre and Groudon began fighting over it once more and this caused unnatural heat waves and the rising of the oceans to begin again. Knowing that the time had come to act rather than fight, the Alpha Aqua and Omega Crimson Tribes set aside their differences and worked together to save as many lives as possible, while the Delta Sky Tribe prayed for Rayquaza to save them all one more time. The Meteoroid that lay at the very heart of Sootopolis shimmered with a brilliant rainbow light, its' brilliance resembling a vast and powerful Key Stone. Hearing their wish, Rayquaza descended from the Heavens once again to grant their plea. The people of all three Tribes prayed with all their hearts for Rayquaza to save them from the ancient Primal Pokemon destroying their world, and upon hearing their cries Rayquaza transformed into his truest form."

Zinnia stopped for a moment before she finished telling Luca the rest of what she wanted him to know, a sorrowful expression on her face and it almost seemed like she was going to cry.

"It was humanity's deepest wish that brought about Rayquaza's transformation in the face of their genocide…yes, it was such an intangible thing that no one would've thought twice about suspecting; yet it bound people and Pokemon together, thus enabling the Legendary Pokemon to change his appearance…does it remind you of anything? I'm sure you know exactly what I mean, Luca…it sounds a lot like Mega Evolution, doesn't it?" the ravenette girl asked Luca before she ran off and up a ladder, the brunette boy growing tired of all this running around when he knew full well that time was against all of them. He just decided to entertain her as he went up the same ladder she used just seconds ago.

After finding her again, she had a somewhat angered expression on her face that was hidden behind excitement as she picked up where she left off.

"So, do you know how the story ends? Do you think that Rayquaza complied with the peoples' wish and saved them all from disaster? Well, here's what happened…in his true form, Rayquaza confronted the two Primal Pokemon once more. The golden filaments from his body filled and covered the sky; those same filaments literally sucked all the power from the warring Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre, the raw energy becoming encased in 2 Orbs: the Red Magma Orb and the Blue Ocean Orb, both of which were entrusted to a newlywed couple that lived on Mt. Pyre. Rayquaza knew that they could be trusted to protect the Orbs from wicked forces and thieves, so he personally delivered the two Orbs to the couple before leaving them. As for Kyogre and Groudon, they both vanished into the depths of land and sea."

Zinnia stopped for a brief moment to draw in a breath before continuing with the story.

"Rayquaza watched them both depart before being released of his true form and disappearing from this world once again and going back up to the Heavens where he lived. After he left, the Delta Sky Tribe built this tower to house the rainbow Stone and remain close to Rayquaza for as long as the Tribe lived…in time, the Tribe vanished from existence and instead left behind the Draconids, people who could forge a strong bond with Dragon Pokemon as well as the murals on this wall so that people would never forget the events that led to the world today."

The ravenette girl looked at the brunette boy straight on, her eyes holding sadness in their depths as she spoke again.

"This isn't the last part, though…the final chapter of this little story will be told after you meet me at the final ladder, so if ya wanna know what happened next then follow after me."

Luca knew that there had to be more, so he followed after Zinnia and finally found her standing near a ladder that was much taller than the other ones they'd both used to get this far up in the Pillar. The girl was looking up at the wall before her eyes landed on the brunette boy who'd followed her; the final part of the story was the most important part so she started telling it to him.

"Now for the last part of the story…a thousand years of peace followed after that disastrous time; the Draconids, who learned from the cyclical time that the world's events followed, predicted that another Meteoroid would fall onto this world again...but this one would be far more devastating than the ones that fell before it. They knew that it would be enough to end this world forever, so through their predictions they arrived at a plan. They would gather Meteorite shards and Keystones, then they'd use their power to invoke Rayquaza to descend from the Heavens and save this world yet again."

Zinnia looked at Luca once more, tears threatening to fall from her eyes as she told him the truth behind her mission.

"Now you know everything, and you now know that I alone have carried this burden for a very long time…holding on and living up to the wishes that my people before me could not, but that's just how it is for us Draconids."

Luca watched as the girl ascended up the tall ladder, his mind finally being able to make sense of all that he'd been told. Knowing that he'd have to be prepared for the situation ahead, the brunette boy fished out his ceremonial shawl and headdress and placed them on his shoulders and forehead…the fabric soft as he pulled his heirloom necklace out from beneath his shirt and let it sit against his chest, the boy sighing as he climbed the ladder that led to the top of the Sky Pillar.

(Sky Pillar top)

After climbing up a flight of stairs, Luca found himself standing at the very top of the Sky Pillar. Zinnia was shocked at seeing the brunette boy's appearance, she'd never before seen the traditional garb of the Alpha Aqua Tribe so she tried committing it to memory. Luca was wearing a deep cerulean and pale silver shawl that had a hood sitting on his head, his hat having been removed for this occasion. The shawl also had bright red stitching lining the edges of the silver threading with red facial makeup covering his eyes in the same markings as Primal Kyogre. On Luca's feet were open toe sandals that were made of silver stitched pale brown leather with straps that crisscrossed up to his knees, his skinny jeans gone and in their place were his skin tight spandex surf capris. His headdress was made of pure silver woven in the style of a Celtic knot, diamonds sitting in each loophole with a large sapphire adorning the very center hole; there were also 3 pearls going down his forehead, each one increasing in size until they were resting at the bottom of his forehead.

"Wow, gotta say you look so much better like this than in those other clothes of yours Luca. Now then, I'm sure that you've pieced together by now what exactly I'm trying to do…I will summon Rayquaza and save this world from the Meteorite that's coming towards Hoenn. That is my…no, our duty as members of the Draconid people."

The quiet atmosphere between them grew stronger beneath the dark sky filled with stars, and it would've stayed that way if not for Zinnia speaking up and breaking the silence.

"Ya know, ever since I was a little girl I looked up at these stars every single night…when I thought of nothing else but the loneliness and heart wrenching sorrow that threatened to destroy my very being inside and out, I would look up at these stars and feel peace immediately overcome me. I wanted nothing more than to protect Aster, who always watched the stars with me…but in the end, I still couldn't save her…even though I loved her so much, I still lost her. But enough of the memories of the past, it's time to give this a shot."

Luca was about to ask her what she was talking about when Zinnia clasped her hands together and started chanting the ancient summoning credo for bringing Rayquaza down to Earth.

"With jewel bright and borrowed might from the spirits of the departed…through sacred rite, in thy great sight, my life as well I offer…I summon thee…to aid this fight…and save us from disaster…"

The Keystones that Zinnia had all began glowing as she kept grunting in what sounded like pain, the brunette boy feeling his own heart clench in agony but he refused to let the pain bring him to his knees as she continued with her chant.

"Realize them upon this night, for I do summon thee…now, come forth Rayquaza!"

The sky was filled with a bright emerald hued light that blinded Luca for a moment before he could see again, and what he saw was amazing yet at the same time completely terrifying.

Rayquaza had appeared, and he looked ready to draw blood as he let out a huge roar that shook the Sky Pillar with enough force to make it fall apart as his golden orbs narrowed in on the two humans before him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- So, that was a long chapter…for those who wanna see Luca's full ceremonial appearance, I'll be posting it on my DA page as soon as it's finished! But for now, please leave a review and I'll be finishing up the Delta Episode over the next few chapters!


	27. Disaster's End

**Crimson and Aqua (a Pokemon fic)**

Disc.: I swear on my life that I will never own this amazing game series, if I did you can be sure that there would be a hell of a lot more yaoi in it!

A/N: Well, we're reaching the end of the Delta Episode with this chapter…normally, after this is done you would go on all those epic side quests to get the Legendary Pokemon and certain other items, but that would make the rest of this fic unnecessarily long so I'm only gonna include the 4 Secret Gyms after the Rayquaza incident in the Delta Episode. For those who are still reading this, I say thank you very much for sticking around until this point…and now, it's time to start up!

**Ch.27- Disaster's End**

The two Trainers both stared up at the Legendary Pokemon, its' golden orbs narrowed at them as it let out another tremendous roar. The action was meant to make others submit to his might, but Rayquaza was put out that neither of them flinched in the slightest as Zinnia stared up at him and spoke to the green Dragon Pokemon.

"Great Rayquaza, hear my wish…achieve your Mega Evolution, and take hold of your true power! Show me your true form and help me save this world!" the ravenette girl held up the Keystones as an offering to Rayquaza, finally her wish would be granted and the world would be safe once more from impending doom…but nothing happened.

Shock overtook Zinnia's whole frame, even after everything she'd done…all the lengths she'd gone to, all the preparations she'd made…even after all that work, the Keystones she'd gathered were not enough to help Rayquaza achieve his true form. All that the girl could do now was collapse to the ground and cry, her efforts had been for nothing.

As she sat there and cried, Rayquaza's eyes drifted from her to Luca, whose bag began glowing as he bowed in respect to the Legendary Dragon Pokemon. After rising back to his feet, Luca also noticed the glow coming from his bag and he pulled out the now whole Meteorite. The brunette boy held it in his hands as Rayquaza stared at it expectantly, almost as if he were asking the boy to give it to him.

The brunette boy held the Meteorite up to Rayquaza and felt so powerless in the face of the Legendary Dragon Pokemon, a melody drifting from his open mouth in his native tongue.

"_Ne sprashivay, solntse , pochemu ona ustanavlivayet ,__  
__pochemu ona okutyvayet yeye svet daleko .__  
__Ili pochemu ona skryvayet yeye svetyashchiyesya vzglyad ,__  
__kogda noch' prevrashchayetsya malinovyy zoloto seryy ._

[Ask not the sun why she sets,  
why she shrouds her light away.  
Or why she hides her glowing gaze,  
when night turns crimson gold to grey.] 

_Dlya avtomaticheskoy padayet vinovnogo VS , __  
__kak den' temnote otstupit .__  
__Odnu prostuyu istinu ona ne smeyet govorit' :__  
__Yeye svet mozhet tol'ko slepoy i szhech' ._

[For silent falls the guilty sun,  
as day to dark does turn.  
One simple truth she dare not speak:  
Her light can only blind and burn.] 

_Nikakoy poshchady vinovnym ,__  
__sbit' ikh lezhal VS__  
__Krov' tak serebryanyy chernyy noch'yu,__  
__na ikh litsa blednyy belyy._

[No mercy for the guilty,  
bring down their lying sun.  
Blood so silver black by night,  
upon their faces pale white.]_  
_

_Zhestokikh luna , prinesi konets ,__  
__Rassvet nikogda ne podnimetsya snova ..."_

[Cruel moon, bring the end,  
the Dawn will never rise again…]

Rayquaza knew this song and this language, it was the same that was spoken to him many hundreds of years ago by the Alpha Aqua Tribe…the fact that this boy knew that tongue and song fluently meant that he was part of that Tribe that worshipped Kyogre, and the Legendary Dragon Pokemon was sure more than ever that this boy was asking for him to save this planet as he took the offered Meteorite from Luca and swallowed it whole.

The light from the Meteorite inside of Rayquaza's body began glowing brightly as the Legendary Dragon Pokemon let out another powerful roar, but this one seemed to shake the very sky itself as he looked down at all who were still with him, Rayquaza nodding at Luca and Zinnia finally understood what she did wrong. This Pokemon's Mega Evolution couldn't be achieved by using Mega Stones that had the heart of other humans in it, nor could it be found through thievery to ensure that end…she'd failed, and it was through her own wrongdoings as she faced the brunette boy with a determined expression on her face.

"Luca…Rayquaza's building up power to take you on, you must win him over and gain his trust! I know now that I'm not the one meant to save this planet, because my wish wasn't strong enough…or maybe, I should say that it was too selfish. I wished only to protect Aster, but you…your wish is to protect _everyone_, and that's why the Meteorite reacted to you and Rayquaza. He knows that you have people to protect, those that you love, and those that depend on you…even if you've never even met them before now. I forgot that, and now I only see that when it's too late to do anything else…Luca, show Rayquaza that you're not just another Trainer! Show him your true power!"

Luca walked up to Rayquaza and stood firmly before him, his resolve unwavering and strong even as the Legendary Dragon Pokemon roared at him again to try and make him back down. The brunette boy sent out his first Pokemon, and hopefully the only one he'd need.

"Latias, it's your turn to shine!"

"La (You got it, Luca)!"

As Rayquaza stared down at the small female Dragon and Psychic Pokemon, he was angry that she would allow herself to become servant to a human and roared at her.

"(_How can you serve a human? Have you no shame, Latias?!_)"

The other Pokemon glared up at Rayquaza, how dare he accuse her of turning against her own kind?

"La (He's my friend, not my Master and I would gladly give my life to protect him)!"

"(_If that's how you feel, then I'll have to show you what happens to those who take up with humans!_)"

"Latias, whatever he's saying, don't let it get to you…let's show him our bond through your Mega Evolution!"

The Dragon and Psychic Type Pokemon nodded and felt her body change its' form as Luca activated the Latiasite she held onto inside her body, power rising up inside her from not only the change in form but also from the bond she shared with Luca.

"Latias, use Ice Beam and make it count!"

Latias nodded and fired off a powerful beam of frigid energy towards Rayquaza, the attack making him roar in surprise and anger as he used Extreme Speed to hit her faster than she could follow. After a few more blows, both Pokemon were on their last legs so the brunette boy had Latias use Dragon Rush to tire Rayquaza out. After the attack hit, the Legendary Dragon Pokemon fell to the ground and stared up at the one who had defeated him fairly in battle.

After he saw how much strength that Rayquaza had gone through and had still managed not to pass out, Luca walked towards the Legendary Dragon Pokemon and fished the other Master Ball from his bag. He then held it up to Rayquaza, confusion spreading onto the Pokemon's face as the brunette boy offered him the same deal he did to Kyogre before he let him go.

"Rayquaza, I offer to you a choice…I'm sure you know of my wish, I want to save this world; but I cannot do it alone, I need your help. Please, destroy the Meteorite heading to our wonderful planet and protect everyone. I don't want to let anyone get hurt, and I'll gladly sacrifice my own life to protect this world…and I'd even give up my life to protect you too, because… _Moya zhertva stoit moya zhizn' _(My sacrifice is worth my life). So, what say you, Rayquaza?"

The Legendary Dragon Pokemon was shocked that this boy, who was possibly no older than 16, was willing to go this far to protect the world…it resonated with him on a level that not many would ever consider going to, it mean that there were still good humans in this little world he always protected from danger. At seeing how strong the brunette boy's resolve was, Rayquaza decided that helping him was definitely worth being summoned down here to the ground as he touched the Master Ball and allowed himself to become encased inside of it.

"So, now you've finally done it…you've proven that you have what it takes to master Rayquaza's power, but can you build up and master a bond between you? It's time you show me if you can or not…in battle! This is, after all, my very last duty as the final Lorekeeper of the Draconids…show me how strong of a bond you and Rayquaza will achieve! Go, Goodra!"

The brunette boy sighed, he really didn't have time for this, but figured it was best to just go along with it so he reached for Rayquaza's Master Ball when his hand stopped…the reason being was that Luca heard Rayquaza's voice in his mind, and he was telling him something important.

"(_Luca, I am at your side now and it is time I told you my true name…it was given to me by a man named Ling Ren, a traveling medicine man who had knowledge of herbs that no one else did. He gave to me this name, and now I am giving it to you…call it before you send me out, for my name is Tiānshàng*. Now, invoke it when I am in battle!_)"

"Go, Tiānshàng!"

Rayquaza nodded at his new companion, the two of them steeling themselves for battle.

"Goodra, use Dragon Pulse!"

"Tiānshàng, use Extreme Speed! Hit 'em hard and fast, and don't let up!"

"(_Yes, Luca!_)"

The opposing Goodra had little time to react before she was hit hard by the massive Dragon Pokemon moving so fast she couldn't keep up, the damage becoming too much from the repeated blunt force attacks and thus she fainted when Tiānshàng came back to hover in front of Luca.

"Tyrantrum, you're up next!"

"Tiānshàng, if you can still battle then tell me." The brunette boy said to his Pokemon, to which the other gave a deep growl.

"(_Of course I can; I may have been away for over a thousand years, but I can still battle!_)"

"Then use Dragon Pulse on Tyrantrum!"

Tiānshàng nodded before firing off a beam of dragonic energy at Tyrantrum, who barely managed to avoid the full brunt of the attack and used Dragon Claw against Rayquaza. The Legendary Dragon Pokemon then used his own Dragon Claw attack and knocked Tyrantrum unconscious. Zinnia sent out Altaria, Luca deciding to just let his Pokemon keep battling without asking whether or not he could as he told Tiānshàng to use Dragon Pulse on the opposing Pokemon. The two Pokemon kept exchanging blows until Altaria fainted.

Zinnia then sent out Noivern, a Pokemon she got when she met someone from Kalos who traded it to her in exchange for a Flygon she'd caught awhile back. The opposing Pokemon looked ready to tear into Rayquaza, to which the Legendary Dragon Pokemon just roared intimidatingly and used Extreme Speed.

Noivern somehow managed to survive the onslaught of attacks and fired off a Dragon Pulse at Tiānshàng, to which end he just knocked the energy skyward with his tail and used Flamethrower to send the other Pokemon to the land of dreams. The ravenette girl knew she could never beat this Pokemon, because she could already see the strong bond being forged between them in battle but she wouldn't quit now and sent out her last partner.

"Salamence, give it your all!"

"Tiānshàng, this one looks like he can provide you with a decent challenge…you up for it?" the brunette boy asked the Dragon Pokemon, smiling as he nodded in reply.

"I think it's time to unleash your full strength, are you ready to Mega Evolve?"

Tiānshàng growled deeply before answering the question asked of him by Luca.

"(_Yes… I can feel that this little one knows how to Mega Evolve too, so there's no reason for me to hold back anymore!_)"

"Alright, then let's do it!" Luca said as he pressed the round switch on his white-silver Mega Bracelet and Tiānshàng called upon the Meteorite inside his body, both of them activating and returning Rayquaza to his true form.

Zinnia was shocked to see such a beautiful and strong form as she had her Salamence Mega Evolve as well, the two Dragon Pokemon letting out roars of intimidation.

"Salamence, use Dragon Claw!"

"Tiānshàng, use Dragon Claw to counterattack!"

The two Pokemon both nodded at the Trainers issuing the commands and exchanged blow after blow with Dragon Claw attacks of equal strength and ferocity; but unlike Rayquaza, Salamence was starting to get worn down so Luca decided to finish this battle before they killed each other with blunt force attacks that were evenly matched.

"Tiānshàng, the time has come to use your most powerful attack…use Dragon Ascent on Salamence!"

The Legendary Dragon Pokemon nodded and began climbing up to the sky in a corkscrew style after performing an intricate dance around the opposing Mega Salamence, the Dragon Pokemon too exhausted to do anything other than watch the other climb higher and higher until he was up in the clouds before an emerald colored beam was fired at Salamence. The opposing Pokemon couldn't even lift his wings to block it and so took the full force of the attack, Salamence fainting and Zinnia smiling sadly at realizing that she lost the battle to Luca.

By this point, Tiānshàng had come back down to hover beside Luca and allowed the other to restore his energy with a Max Elixir but still remained in his Mega Evolution form. The ravenette girl just smiled at the bond already growing stronger between them, she was disappointed that Rayquaza had chosen the brunette boy instead of her…but in the end, it was probably for the best that things turned out like this.

"I guess this settles things, then…Luca, you and Rayquaza should be more than able to defeat the Meteorite that's approaching our planet. I am leaving this task up to the both of you, the new Successor of the Draconids, and his friend."

Luca nodded before gently stroking Tiānshàng on his side, the Dragon Pokemon letting out a deep and rumbling purr at being touched so softly. After changing into the Aqua Suit, the brunette boy climbed onto Rayquaza's back and they both flew up towards where the Meteorite was flying towards the planet. The two of them punched right through the Meteorite and shattered it into pieces, both surprised to find a Pokemon sleeping inside. Tiānshàng recognized the Pokemon as Deoxys, a Psychic Type Pokemon from space and he got ready to battle him.

The wild Deoxys used Psycho Cut on Rayquaza, the Dragon Pokemon becoming angry when a gash appeared in his side as blood started trickling out of the open skin and down his side. Luca had Tiānshàng use Dragon Ascent and the wild Psychic Type Pokemon was about to use Recover and regain his strength when the brunette boy threw an Ultra Ball at Deoxys, the Pokemon being unable to escape because of how little strength he had and thus surrendered to the life of a trained Pokemon.

After the Meteorite was destroyed, Tiānshàng came back down to Earth with Luca in his arms and being cradled against his thin body; by this point, Rayquaza had exhausted his energy and returned to normal form. The brunette boy had been unable to handle the whole ascension into space coupled with destroying a Meteorite _and_ catching Deoxys where there was next to no oxygen, so after catching the wild Psychic Pokemon he passed out while on the Dragon Pokemon's back.

As he was bringing him back down to Earth, he heard the boy mumble out a name and message; Tiānshàng could only guess that this was the name of his mate as he smiled down at the sleeping boy in his arms.

"Wallace…Tiānshàng, take me to…S-Sootopolis, Wallace is…waiting for me to…" the brunette boy managed to get out before falling back asleep in Tiānshàng's arms.

"(_Alright, if that's what you want Luca…I'll take you to him, you and Deoxys both._)"

The Dragon Pokemon gently and slowly began taking the Aqua Suit off of his friend and placing the device in the boy's bag, the small Whismur giving him a letter from Zinnia before running off. After he was sure that everything was there in the knapsack, Tiānshàng flew off towards Sootopolis City with Luca curled up in his arms and against his chest…another smile coming onto his face.

(In Mossdeep City)

The scientists and researchers were having an absolute field day, the Meteorite had been destroyed and the planet was safe again! Professor Cozmo was especially happy that their world was safe, and he made a mental note to thank Luca personally as he heard a researcher begin talking to him.

"Professor Cozmo, we have confirmed that the Meteorite has been obliterated!"

"Yes, so it has…thank you, Luca."

(Team Magma's Headquarters)

"Maxie, do ya think that little scamp of ours managed to stop the Meteorite?" the Team Aqua Leader asked uncertainly, but his unease went away as his lover placed a gentle kiss onto his cheek. A smile appeared on Maxie's face as he directed his lover's attention to the clear blue sky above them, both males locking hands as they smiled at what the future would bring them.

"Yes, I believe that our 'little scamp' has done just as you hoped…thank you, Luca Arclight, for giving us our future back."

As the redhead and the tan brunette shared the view, a door opened behind them and a redheaded girl with blue-violet eyes came into the room holding a thick book. Maxie and Archie smiled at the girl, for she was the part of their lives they'd been hoping for and couldn't ask for anything better as she placed the book down in front of them.

"Hey dad, hey papa…I found some ideas for you guys' wedding theme, why don't we all take a look together?"

The two Leaders smiled at the girl, Reina Brimstone, before walking over and looking through the book with her.

(In Sootopolis City)

The teal haired Gym Leader and Steven both looked at each other after finally taking their eyes off of the sky and decided to discuss the recent events, namely the whole situation with Kyogre and then the Sky Pillar.

"You know, Wallace…I still owe you a great amount of thanks for your help with Kyogre and the Sky Pillar. Thank you for that."

"Heh, I've never seen you so thoughtful before…it's kinda nice, actually."

"Hah…you know, this whole experience has really brought it home for me again. It makes me realize that there is still so much about our world that even _I_ don't know; it makes me wonder…"

"Hmm? What about, Steven?"

"About what would've happened if Luca had not been here to aid us with these events, with helping to stop the rampages of the ancient Pokemon…I alone was powerless to do anything to stop them, and that makes me feel ashamed as a human being."

"Steven, you need to stop being so hard on yourself…there is no one person who knows everything or has a solution to all that can and will happen in the world, therefore there's no need for you to carry such worries or concerns anymore. Brawly couldn't deal with that part of you, and that's why he left you the way he did."

"Heh, I suppose you're right Wallace…that boy is very lucky to have you at his side, and I am lucky to have you as my friend."

"Oh, well thank you Steven."

"You're quite welcome, Wallace Reinhart…perhaps now would be the best time to try to fix things between Brawly and I, don't you think?"

Wallace looked thoughtful for a moment, his eyes closed as he pondered on everything for a while before opening his aquamarine irises and looking at his best friend again with a smile on his face.

"Yes, I do think so…I guess this means that you'll be disappearing again?"

"No, more like coming and going of my own free will…for the first time in a long time, I feel at ease completely without worry. It's a very…wonderful feeling. For now, I'll see you around Wallace."

"Yes, you take care Steven Stone."

The teal haired Sootopolis Gym Leader watched as his best friend in all of the Regions walked away and flew out of the City on his Skarmory's back, the smile on his face being wiped away as he felt a violent wind become stirred up behind him and a deep rumbling growl reached his ears. Wallace turned around and came face to face with Rayquaza, but his attention was taken from the huge Dragon Pokemon when it set Luca down on the soft grass nearby and jumped back into the Master Ball at the brunette boy's side, the Ultra Ball containing Deoxys falling out of his hand. The teal haired Gym Leader said nothing as he ran over to his lover and picked him up bridal style along with the Ultra Ball, Wallace taking the brunette boy to his house to recover from what was surely the most harrowing ordeal in his entire life.

The silence never seemed more unwanted at that point in time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- Wow, just…wow. I have never written a chapter this long since Eternal Hope or even Dimensions Crossed, but I was finally able to wrap up the Delta Episode! Up next, Luca learns of the 4 Secret Gyms from Maxie after he comes to Sootopolis to thank him for saving the world! Stay around because it's almost over with, the story that is. 

One other thing I keep forgetting to mention, all song lyrics used in this story do not belong to me…they belong to their respective owners/writers.


	28. New Secrets

**Crimson and Aqua (a Pokemon fic)**

Disc.: I swear on my life that I will never own this amazing game series, if I did you can be sure that there would be a hell of a lot more yaoi in it!

A/N: Well, we're here…possibly the last chapter of Crimson and Aqua. I just wanna first of all say how much fun it was for me to write this story out from start to finish, and if I should do a sequel based on either X/Y versions of the game or the Pokemon X/Y anime series then please let me know so I can get started on it at a later time…but for now, it's time to get started on the 4 Secret Gyms in Hoenn! This is entirely of my own design and never appears in the games, so if ya like it then that's great, but if not then screw all of you haters!

**Ch.28- New Secrets**

The sun had finally risen on the fourth morning in Sootopolis City, the water glittering with reflections of the early morning sunrays moving across the sky and leaving pale gold streaks in their wake. Luca Arclight could feel the last dregs of sleep start to leave his body, his slate eyes opening to catch the fluorescent light above him as well as a wooden ceiling that had baby blue paint covering the walls surrounding said roof. As he groaned, he noticed that he was in his pajamas, which made him wonder where he was and who had undressed and redressed him. His ears caught the sounds of footsteps coming his way, followed by a feminine voice that he easily knew.

"Oh great, you're finally up!"

"L-Lisia? Where am I?" the brunette boy groaned as he tried to sit up, his whole body sore all over and every effort to move was like torture as the bluenette girl pushed him back down onto the bed.

"You shouldn't be moving just yet, and you're at my house! My brother has been at your side the whole time you were asleep, but he's in the shower right now because I told him to take one or that you'd complain when you woke up about him not taking care of himself."

Luca took in all that Lisia had told him, his mind recalling what had happened before he passed out on Tiānshàng's back. He stopped the Meteorite and caught Deoxys, he battled Zinnia and learned all that history from her…but his mind was too exhausted to even attempt to try and remember anything before his meeting with Zinnia at the Sky Pillar, so the brunette boy decided to just stare at the ceiling.

Lisia decided that her guest could use something to eat so she brought Luca some soup and a few slices of bread with Pecha Berry jam and a glass of Sitrus Berry juice on a tray, the brunette boy looking at the food set on the nightstand next to him.

"My guess is that you're starving, so I'll leave this food here for you…just let me or Wallace know when you feel like eating and we'll help you out."

"Thanks, Lisia."

"Heh, it's no big deal, really…after all, you saved our planet twice; the least my brother and I could do is put you up and feed you. Speaking of my brother, I think he's on his way here so I'll leave you both alone to talk."

The brunette boy smiled at the teal haired girl, Lisia returning the smile before she left and closed the door behind her. After about 10 minutes, Wallace opened the door and walked into the room, relief coming over him as he almost ran over to Luca's bedside and started asking him if he was alright.

"Wallace, I'm fine…just really hungry."

"Well, if you're hungry then I'll give you something to eat (looks over at nightstand and sees tray of food); looks like my sister already brought you something, so I'll set it on the bed and you can eat."

"Thanks, Wallace…what happened after I destroyed the Meteorite?"

"Well, I was talking to Steven and then I saw Rayquaza come here. He had you in his arms and he set you down on the grass before jumping back into the Master Ball you have, so I brought you to our house. You've been sleeping since then, and we took turns watching over you until you woke up."

The brunette boy maintained eye contact with his older lover the entire time he spoke to him, Luca exhaling quietly as he tried to make sense of all that'd happened. Wallace helped the younger boy sit up in a more comfortable position and kept his hands settled gently on Luca's shoulders, the other looking away for a moment before turning to look back at him.

"How…long was I asleep?"

"Roughly 4 days, but that's to be expected from one who goes into space and destroys a Meteorite…not to mention battling a wild Pokemon while sitting on top of a Mega Evolved Rayquaza, all of that can be pretty physically taxing. Oh, that reminds me…"

Luca stared at his older lover as he placed 2 items in front of him on the tray of food sitting in his lap, one was the Ultra Ball that he'd caught Deoxys with and the other was a thin piece of paper that'd been folded over a few times.

"I brought these along with me, I had a feeling that you'd want them."

"Thanks, Wallace…um, if you want…"

"Yes, Luca?"

"You can keep Deoxys; something tells me that he'd be happier with you."

The teal haired Gym Leader took the Ultra Ball from his younger lover before placing a gentle kiss on his lips, Luca eagerly opening his mouth when Wallace moved his tongue across the boy's bottom lip and asked to come in. They took the kiss slow but it was still full of passion as they kept going until it was time to breathe again. Aquamarine locked with slate and shimmered with love, worry, and acceptance.

"You have no idea how scared I was, Luca…that you'd never wake up again, that I'd never be able to share anymore days with you, that…you had died, I couldn't bear the thought of losing you. Please, don't do that to me ever again."

By now, Wallace was cradling Luca's face in his hands and their foreheads were touching as the teal haired Gym Leader was crying freely, the tears falling onto the comforter as he shook with pent up sorrow that was finally allowed to be released. The brunette boy grabbed his older lover's shoulders and rubbed them soothingly, his small voice quietly murmuring words of reassurance that weren't missed by Wallace.

The two lovers shared another kiss and then embraced each other, all that mattered right now was that both of them were safe and sound.

(3 days later)

Luca was feeling well enough to go back to Littleroot, but instead he'd spent that time with his lover Wallace. They both knew that the brunette boy could be called away at any time and they wanted as much time together as possible before that happened. The two lovers were sitting against the trunk of the huge tree in the centermost island while their Pokemon were busy playing with each other, except for Tiānshàng. Even after Luca had told him he could leave and go back to the ozone layer that was his home, the massive Dragon Pokemon adamantly refused…he swore to stay by the Champion's side no matter what befell them all, and this brought a smile to the brunette boy's face.

As they both lay contentedly in each other's company, the sound of footsteps coming towards them interrupted their quiet relaxation. When Wallace looked up at who had approached them, he was surprised to find a Team Magma Grunt standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Excuse me, Sootopolis Gym Leader Wallace, but I'm looking for the Champion…is he around?"

At hearing the Grunt ask for him, Luca sat up from his place next to his older lover and looked at the Magma Grunt curiously.

"I'm the Champion, Luca Arclight…what do you need from me?"

"Maxie wants to speak with you, he said it's important…Wallace can come along if he wants, just make sure he closes the Gym for the day."

The two lovers nodded at the Magma Grunt before the teal haired Gym Leader locked the doors for the day, his Trainers being given the day off and they got to go home before the building was closed up until they came back. The Magma Grunt showed them to the mini-sub he took to get to Sootopolis and all of them climbed into the rather large underwater vehicle, all of them being able to sit comfortably without feeling cramped as they made their way to the Magma Headquarters in Lilycove.

(Team Magma Headquarters)

The mini-sub pulled into the Team Magma Headquarters, a deep pool of water surrounding the machine as it was gripped in solid steel clamps that were thicker than Groudon's skin. The Magma Grunt had the two males follow behind him until they reached a pair of red painted steel doors with the Team Magma insignia engraved into the sliding doors. The Grunt knocked on the door and after a few minutes he was ushered inside with the two males as Maxie sat at his desk.

The Magma Leader was smiling happily while holding a picture frame in his hands, the redhead brought out of his musings by the Magma Grunt. Maxie looked up at Luca and Wallace, the redhead dismissing the Grunt with a wave of his hand, the young male nodding before turning around and leaving the room.

"Hello again Luca, I trust you've been well after the incident with Kyogre and Rayquaza?"

"Yes, I've been fine…I was informed that you had something to tell me?"

"Yes, but I'm surprised that Wallace accompanied you…is he your…?"

The brunette boy was still trying to keep their relationship a secret, at least until he was older and the world was more open about homosexual relationships…it wasn't that the people of Hoenn weren't unaccepting of same sex relationships and marriages, it's just that many people were uncomfortable seeing such couples walking around in public due to the majority of them being highly religious.

"My lover? Yes, he is Maxie…does that bother you?" the brunette boy asked crossly, he knew of the redhead and Archie's romantic past but he wanted to make sure that no problems arose between them during this conversation as Wallace grabbed his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"No, not at all…I was just curious; now then, I'll get right to the point. My daughter Reina and three other highly skilled Trainers run what we call the Secret Gyms…as you can guess, there are only 4 in all of Hoenn. She is the Leader of the Volcano Gym located in the heart of Mt. Chimney, and compared to her the other Gyms that come before Wallace are but small time facilities…no offense to your father Norman, I assure you."

"None taken, so what do these Gyms have to do with me?"

"Well, if you _really_ want to test your skills as the Hoenn Champion…then I suggest you try your hand at conquering them. If, and only if, you somehow manage to defeat my daughter she'll give you the location of one of the other 3 Gyms. Of course, if you choose not to, then that's fine as well…it's all your decision."

Luca pondered on the information for a moment, it was true that he wanted to try his hand at something new…but he wanted to spend his time with his lover as well; because if he was called on again, who knew what would happen to him _this_ time?

As if sensing his unease, Wallace wrapped his arms around the brunette boy's body and pulled him close to his frame. The teal haired Gym Leader rested his chin on Luca's head and spoke to him soothingly.

"Luca, if you really want to try taking on these Gyms…then I won't stop you. But please keep in touch with me, I don't wanna worry myself into an early grave over you."

The brunette boy reached up and gripped his lover's bicep and gave it a gentle squeeze, his way of telling him that he'd do as asked of him. Luca looked at Maxie straight on, his eyes holding excitement at the thought of really getting the chance to show how strong he was.

"Maxie…this sounds interesting, I'll take your daughter on and see how strong she is."

"Good, I was hoping you'd say that…I'll let her know a new challenger is coming her way, it's been so long since she's gotten a decent challenge out of anyone. If you'd like, I'll have one of our Grunts escort you to the Gym after you spend more time with Wallace."

Both males nodded at the redhead's offer and were shown out by the same Grunt who brought them here, whose name they learned was Sampson.

After arriving back at Sootopolis, it was dark so Luca called his parents and told them everything that'd happened over the last few days…he also told them that he'd be spending another night with Wallace, to which his parents replied that they were happy he was spending time with someone who loved him as much as Luca did.

After hanging up on his parents when they told him to get plenty of rest, Luca and Wallace spent most of the night just relaxing in each other's company. They also exchanged passionate and heat filled kisses until they couldn't stay awake anymore so they both ended up sharing a bed, their bodies fitting together perfectly as they held each other close, Wallace pulling his lover up against his body and Luca snuggling into his older lover's embrace as sleep overcame them.

It was moments like these that made life worth living, especially when one never knew what the next day would hold for them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- So, now Luca knows about the 4 Secret Gyms! Will he triumph over them, or will he fail? Stick around to find out what happens!


	29. Secret Gym Battle No1- Luca Vs Reina

**Crimson and Aqua (a Pokemon fic)**

Disc.: I swear on my life that I will never own this amazing game series, if I did you can be sure that there would be a hell of a lot more yaoi in it!

A/N: I've finally reached the next chapter, so you guys better be damn grateful and patient for what will come next…for now though, I don't want you guys inciting a riot just because I took too long so here's Ch.29! One other thing I neglected to mention, the name of Luca's Rayquaza is Chinese for 'Celestial', so hope you like that little translation.

**Ch.29- Secret Gym Battle No.1: Luca Vs. Reina &amp; Yuki**

The following morning never seemed so tense as Luca woke up before Wallace, the brunette boy heading into the bathroom to take a shower. As Wallace lay in the bed fast asleep, he was unaware of the Moon Ball on the nightstand popping open and Yuèliàng jumping onto the floor soundlessly. She jumped up onto the bed and began sniffing all over the teal haired man's face, her delicate nose picking up Luca's scent all over his skin.

Feeling relief at knowing that her friend had chosen a good mate, Yuèliàng curled up next to Wallace and settled herself in the place where her goodhearted friend was sleeping only minutes ago.

When Luca came out clothed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a dark green t-shirt with a purple studded belt and black converses, he smiled down at seeing his Umbreon curled up with Wallace. After a few more seconds of looking at both of them, the brunette boy placed a gentle kiss at the corner of Wallace's lips, the teal haired man reaching over and pulling the younger down for a passionate kiss that was deep and fiery. Yuèliàng just smirked in her light dozing; she knew that once Luca was close enough, the teal haired man would go on the attack.

When air became necessary, the two lovers parted and Luca was met with the mischievous eyes of his older lover as he smiled up at him.

"Good morning Luca, I see that you're all ready for the day…like my morning greeting?"

"Yes, Wallace…and good morning to you as well. Looks like Yuèliàng has been keeping you company."

The teal haired Gym Leader looked down and saw that Luca was right, snuggled up near him was an Umbreon. He ran a hand over the soft dark grey-black fur of the sleeping Pokemon, a light purring resounding from her chest as she stretched her legs out and let a yawn escape her mouth. Both lovers giggled at seeing the action in her sleep, Luca recalling her back into the Moon Ball as him and Wallace decided to have breakfast together before the brunette boy embarked on his quest to conquer the 4 Secret Gyms in Hoenn.

After eating and checking over their Pokemon, the brunette boy saw an orange-red tentacle peeking out from behind one of the walls of the teal haired Gym Leader's house. A few seconds later, Deoxys was halfway peeking around the wall with a shy look on his otherwise blank face.

"Hey Wallace, isn't that the Deoxys I gave you?"

"Yeah, but he's quite shy…maybe he's not used to being around people and Pokemon living in the same house?"

"Well, if we give him time…then he'll probably loosen up a little."

Both lovers looked over at Deoxys again before heading outside into the garden, the Psychic Pokemon following them but staying out of sight.

(10 minutes later)

A Team Magma Grunt found Luca and Wallace watching the leaves fall onto the water below the tree branches as he approached the lovers, their hands clasped tightly as if promising to never let go of each other.

"Luca Arclight? I have a message from Maxie for you…he said that Reina is eagerly awaiting your challenge and will see you at Mt. Chimney in 1 hour. If you'd like, I can drive you so you don't have to walk or rely on a Pokemon to get you there."

"Wallace, I promise that I'll be back soon…and that I'll keep in touch with you between each Gym I visit."

"Alright, do you have your Portable Respirator packed?"

"Yeah, it's in my bag (shows Wallace the device)."

The Magma Grunt watched them interact with each other and smiled at the strength of their bond. After Luca and Wallace shared one last embrace, the brunette boy left with the Magma Grunt named Isaac. The teal haired man watched with sadness but also hope as his lover walked out of the garden, Deoxys also watching them leave. The Psychic Pokemon wanted to have a friendship with Wallace like he'd seen Luca have with his own Pokemon, so he reluctantly sat down next to the teal haired man that was his Master…both of them quietly watching the tree leaves fall onto the surface of the water below.

(1 hour later)

Luca was once more standing on the ground of Mt. Chimney, the Portable Respirator keeping the ashes out of his still semi healing lungs and allowing him to breathe without getting any burning ashes in his body. As he stood on the metal walkway overlooking the volcano, the brunette boy heard footsteps approaching him and turned to see a girl with bright red hair tied into a ponytail and that the hair was braided. She had bright blue-violet irises and pale skin, a sleeveless black vest and short sleeved white t-shirt coupled with black skinny jeans and a ball cap with high top sneakers complimented her young looks as she smirked at him.

"Welcome, so you're the one my dad told me about…Luca Arclight, right?"

"Yeah, that's me…so, where's the Gym?"

"Follow me and I'll show you…I'm Reina, by the way; Reina Brimstone, Magma Princess and Volcano Gym Leader."

Luca nodded at Reina and followed her off of the metal walkway, the two Trainers heading down some steps carved into the left side of the volcano and reaching what looked like a switch set into the wall. The redhaired girl pushed the switch and the sound of a door sliding open could be heard from in the center of the magma, Luca looking over and seeing a huge square shaped steel door rising up out of the magma and pushing it aside as it slid open. A metal platform appeared along with another metal walkway extending towards them and stopping when it wedged itself into the rock.

"So, ya comin'?"

"Yeah." The brunette boy said as he walked across the metal walkway and stood on the metal platform, the redhaired girl pulling a lever and the whole platform descended into the volcano. Magma covered the platform top as it kept going down until it stopped inside a metal reinforced room.

Lights flicked on automatically and revealed a hallway that was covered in metal with tubes filtering the lava out into the volcano so it wouldn't hurt anyone. The two Trainers walked down the long hall until they stopped in a room that was roughly 200 feet high and reinforced with metal walls that also had the natural volcanic stone embedded in certain places, pools of magma sectioned off by pits of rock that could handle their heat.

In the middle of the room sat a battlefield made of smoothed out volcanic rock with metal handrails on the sides to keep people from falling into the boiling hot magma. Reina stood on the other side of the field with another girl, she was about the redheaded girl's height but her hair was shoulder length and black with red tips that reminded one of fire burning against a dark night sky. Her pale brown eyes glimmered with determination and excitement; after all, it'd been quite some time since either of them had gotten to battle anyone of considerable skill.

"So glad ya came, Luca! Hope ya like it hot, cuz me and Yuki here can definitely bring the heat and crank it up all the way to the max! Ready to get started?"

"Sure…what rules do you have set in place?"

"I like your attitude! Ok, here're the rules for the Volcano Gym: this will be a Double Battle featuring 6 Pokemon from each side, it'll be me and Yuki against you…each side will use 2 Pokemon each and no substitutions will be made; however, you can use items on your Pokemon if you need to. So, ready to get started?"

"Yeah, let's do it!" Luca said excitedly, his heart was starting to race with anticipation as he watched his opponents send out their first Pokemon, an Entei and a Pyroar.

"Go, Prilivnyy and Latias!"

Both girls looked at each other before nodding and using the strategy they knew would give them the upper hand against their challenger.

"Entei, use Sunny Day!" Yuki called out, the Fire Pokemon exerting a bright flash of light that raised the temperature of the room which made it even hotter than before since they were in an active volcano as Reina issued her command.

"Pyroar, use Overheat on Latias!"

The lioness Pokemon nodded at her Master before she unleashed a burst of flames from her body, the energy so hot it melted all the smaller rocks around the room as it flew towards Latias almost too fast for either Pokemon to dodge. Luca told Latias to fly upwards and avoid the flames as he told Prilivnyy to use Earthquake on Pyroar and Entei, the ground rumbling violently and making the opposing Pokemon stop their attacks short.

"Reina, should we use our backup plan?" Yuki asked worriedly, the redheaded girl nodding in affirmation as she told her Pokemon to hold out against the attack.

"Pyroar, use Flame Charge on Swampert!"

"Entei, use Flare Blitz on Swampert!"

"Prilivnyy, use Surf!"

The attacks all clashed and made the room fill up with steam, the thick white smoke hindering visibility somewhat but apparently it was enough that neither Reina or Yuki could see anything and so they never got the chance to defend against the next Surf.

Hearing their Pokemon faint from such a powerful move made the girls upset but they accepted the loss and sent out their next Pokemon.

"Go, Blaziken!" Reina called out as Yuki sent out her next partner, which was a shiny male Charizard.

"Oh, by the way…hope your Pokemon can Mega Evolve, otherwise this battle will be boring! Ready, Yuki?"

"Oh yeah…let's do it!" the ravenette girl shouted as both girls held up their wrists, each of them pressing the button on the top and Mega Evolving their Pokemon. Charizard had turned into more of a Dragon Type and the room's temperature made it feel like they were battling on the sun itself as Yuki smirked at Luca deviously.

"Oh, I forgot to mention…Charizard's Ability is Drought, so since we used Sunny Day earlier _and_ we're in a volcano…hope you can handle the heat! Charizard, use Blast Burn!"

The black Dragon Pokemon nodded before drawing in all his fire energy and releasing it in one massive wave, the flames not even affecting Blaziken while Latias became overwhelmed by it and passed out from the intensely hot Fire Type attack. Prilivnyy was upset so he nodded at Luca, who had him Mega Evolve and he narrowed his eyes at Mega Charizard…what happened next shocked everyone; Prilivnyy concentrated all of his water energy into his mouth, which shot out like a high powered cannon and knocked the exhausted Mega Charizard unconscious. Yuki and Reina were both unable to speak, while Luca was confused…what had his Swampert just done?

"Whoa…what did you do, Prilivnyy?"

Reina smirked at her opponent's confused outburst, while her partner recalled her exhausted Pokemon and watched what happened next.

"I'd say that your Swampert just learned _the_ single most powerful Water Type move known to only Starter Pokemon, it's a move called Hydro Cannon; it's so powerful that it almost always knocks your opponent unconscious or for a loop. Unfortunately, it wears the user out and they can't use it twice in a row…it's why you were able to knock out Yuki's Charizard. But, we're only halfway done! Ready to keep going?"

"Yeah, this is getting to be really fun!"

"Alright, it's time to crank up the heat even higher! Yuki, why don't you rest for a bit and let me handle this boy?"

"(sighs) Alright, just don't torment the poor boy too much."

"No promises, 'cuz I'm bringin' the heat! Blaziken, use Brave Bird!"

"Prilivnyy, block it with your arms!"

The two Pokemon obeyed their Masters' commands as the room shook with the intensity of the Flying Type Move, but the attack had made Blaziken a little worse for the wear. Regardless, the Fire and Fighting Type Pokemon stood up defiantly on strong legs and raised his hands in a fighting stance…a sign that he could keep going no matter what.

"Alright, Blaziken…use Flare Blitz against Swampert!"

"Prilivnyy, use Surf at full power!"

The Water and Ground Type Pokemon nodded and released his remaining energy against Blaziken in an all out move that hit the opposing Pokemon at the same exact time that Blaziken's Flare Blitz hit him, the force of impact strong enough to knock both Pokemon out and made the battle a draw. Each side was soon down to their last Pokemon, so Reina recalled Blaziken and sent out her last 2 partners.

"Wrap this up, Moltres and Reshiram!"

"Prilivnyy, I think you should rest for now…that Hydro Cannon really took a lot out of you, so let someone else battle for now."

The Mega Evolved Swampert nodded at Luca, the brunette boy recalling his Pokemon and sending out one he knew was perfect for the job. A Moon Ball and Ultra Ball were removed from his belt and Luca smirked, Reina returning it in kind as her opponent released his last 2 Pokemon.

"Yuèliàng and Tiānshàng, it's your show now!"

The redheaded girl could feel excitement building up all through her body, the last time she was pushed this far was when she battled her father Maxie and told him not to hold back at all…except this time, she was battling the Hoenn Champion and Savior twiceover; no way was she gonna wear kid gloves for this.

"Alright, I'm all fired up! Moltres, use Incinerate; Reshiram, use Sunny Day!"

"Alright you two, be ready for their first attacks…when the opening comes, I want you to hit them with everything you got!"

All Pokemon on the field nodded their heads at their Masters and did as instructed, the temperature rising even higher than before and Moltres sending out a fireball hot enough to make the very ground itself feel like an inferno was beneath their feet as Tiānshàng flew upwards to avoid the hot ground; Yuèliàng did her best to endure the heat that was making her sweat from every pore of her body.

"Reshiram, use Crunch on Umbreon!"

The white Dragon and Fire Pokemon nodded and immediately sunk his sharp fangs into Yuèliàng's fur; but the second he did he tasted poison on his tongue as he released her and jumped back towards Reina, his body shuddering due to the poison racing through his system.

"Reshiram, what's wrong?!" the redheaded girl asked her Pokemon, his body wracking with shivers and shakes as Luca smirked at the two partners.

"Obviously, you've forgotten one little fact about Umbreon; when in danger, it sprays poisonous sweat from the pores of its' body…but since the heat is so high, she started sweating poison from the start and your Pokemon walked right into the trap! Now Tiānshàng, use Dragon Ascent on Reshiram!"

The white Fire and Dragon Pokemon somehow managed to use Dragon Claw when he was commanded to and matched Tiānshàng blow for blow until the poison racing through Reshiram's body made him too tired to attack so he fainted, the emerald green Dragon Pokemon throwing his head back and letting out a triumphant roar that shook the whole room and made some of the looser rocks fall to the battlefield floor.

Moltres wasn't done yet so he steeled himself for the next attacks he would deliver against his opponents.

"Moltres, use Brave Bird on Umbreon!"

"Yuèliàng, use Discharge on Moltres; Tiānshàng, slow him down by using Flamethrower at his feet!"

Both Pokemon set to work, the Dragon Pokemon opening his mouth and letting loose a stream of fire at Moltres' feet; the Fire and Flying Pokemon smirked at the flames being hurled at him and thought nothing of them, but his surprise came from the fact that the opposing Umbreon unleashed a massive shockwave of electric energy against him. The energy thrummed throughout his whole body and caused him to drop out of the sky, his opponents not letting up as he was hit with a combination of Dragon Claw and Discharge…the overwhelming power being too much for him to handle and Moltres blacked out.

Reina and her partner Yuki were both shocked, this was the first time they'd lost in almost 2 years…both girls smiling knowingly at each other as they watched the brunette boy hug his Pokemon while happily telling them how proud he was of them and how strong they'd gotten, the ravenette girl going over to the safe to fetch a box while Reina walked over to Luca and smiled at him.

"Well, I gotta say that you fared much better than we thought you would…still, you have 3 more Gyms to defeat before you're done. But for the moment, the least I could do is heal your Pokemon before giving you your medals; follow me."

The brunette boy was confused by what the redheaded girl said, Luca recalling his Pokemon and followed after Reina. The two of them soon arrived in a tall and spacious room that reminded one of a Pokemon Center, the redheaded girl taking Luca's Pokemon for a moment to heal them while he used the videophone to call his lover and tell him what happened. After a few rings, Wallace appeared onscreen with a concerned look on his face.

'_Luca, it's so good to see and talk to you again…how are things going for you at that Gym?'_

"Everything's fine, though Reina and Yuki are definitely no joke…I had to battle them both and they definitely put us to the test, but we won."

'_Really? That's great that you won, and I'm glad that you're otherwise unscathed…seems you got quite the sunburn, where exactly did you guys battle anyway?'_

"Inside the volcano, it was so damned hot! I felt like we were battling on the sun itself, it was that fucking hot!"

'_(laughs) Well at least you haven't lost your sense of humor, love…I suppose you'll be heading off to the next Gym?'_

"Yeah, but I'll call you after the battle's over at that one too…love you, Wallace. I gotta go, Reina's got my Pokemon all fully healed so I'll talk to you later."

'_Ok, Luca…love you too, I'll talk to you again soon.'_

After they exchanged goodbyes one more time, the screen went dark as the brunette boy took his Pokemon from Reina. By this point, Yuki had come back with a slim silver case that looked expensive and held something precious inside, like a set of diamonds or something even more valuable as both girls stood in front of the boy who defeated them.

"Luca Arclight, in recognition of triumphing over the Volcano Gym, I and my partner Yuki present you with the Flare Medals…one for each of the Pokemon in your party that brought you to us, it's a sign that you've defeated us fair and square. Yuki, please place one around the necks of each Pokemon and I'll reveal the location of the next Secret Gym."

The ravenette girl nodded as she opened the box to reveal 6 solid gold medals sitting on a velvet cushion, a ruby in the shape of a fireball in the middle of each medal with a red silk lanyard holding each medal delicately as she hung them around the necks of the 6 Pokemon. Reina pulled out a map and circled the next Secret Gym Location, the redheaded girl allowing Luca to rest and recover from the high heat of Mt. Chimney with a bottle of water.

"The next Gym is located in the heart of Meteor Falls; the Leader, Ace Drachma, is a master of Dragon Type Pokemon…he was taught exclusively by Drake of the Elite Four, and is no pushover. You'll need to seriously consider a strategy before going up against him, but for now you should rest or you'll pass out from heatstroke."

Luca nodded as he and his Pokemon were brought to another room filled with cool air and a swimming pool, the cold water feeling good on the brunette boy's heated skin as he dipped his feet into the pool.

Victory had never felt so good, even as the thought of facing 3 more brutally strong Gym Leaders crossed into his mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- Wow, that was a long ass battle…but so much fun to write out, hope you guys like it! Also, I realize that Umbreon can't learn Discharge in the games but in this fic she can; so no haters please, otherwise I'll make you wish you never set foot into this story!


	30. Secret Gym Battle No2- Luca Vs Ace

**Crimson and Aqua (a Pokemon fic)**

Disc.: I swear on my life that I will never own this amazing game series, if I did you can be sure that there would be a hell of a lot more yaoi in it!

A/N: So, here we are at Ch.30…never thought I'd get this far before, but I'm glad that I can bring you guys such great battle scenes and sweet hints of yaoi between Brendan and Wallace (in this case he's Luca from my file of Alpha Sapphire), so hope you guys appreciate the effort my fingers and hands go through to bring you guys this fic! But enough whining and bitching, here's the next chapter!

**Ch.30- Secret Gym Battle No.2: Luca Vs. Ace**

Luca spent a couple days with Reina and Yuki, so that he could recover from the heat as well as devise a strategy against Ace. The brunette boy was nervous but otherwise ready to go up against the Dragon Type user so he left on the morning of the third day, the two girls escorting him out through an underground tunnel after he told them of his Ashen Lung Fever. When he was far enough away from Mt. Chimney, he stopped off at Fallarbor Town and paid Professor Cozmo a visit. He had a quick bit of tea with him and then left for Meteor Falls.

(1 hour later)

The brunette boy was walking around the inside of the huge and tunneling cavern, the different wild Pokemon feeling the power rolling off of him and his Pokemon so they all avoided him. As he walked across the wooden bridge near a ladder, Luca caught sight of a boy with pale lavender hair and pale skin; he looked like an Ace Trainer but his clothes had stitches of purple and silver threading instead of red and green. He had fingerless gloves and metal rimmed hunting boots on his legs as he nodded at the brunette boy, his deep cobalt eyes shimmering with knowledge of Dragon Type Pokemon as he motioned for Luca to meet him when he got to the tunnel entrance he was standing in front of.

After 20 or so minutes of surfing and using Waterfall to climb up to the top, Luca was finally standing face to face with the young man, who looked no older than 18 or even 19 as they sized each other up for what they both knew would be a battle at some point in their meeting.

"So, are you the one looking for the Secret Gyms?"

"Yeah…who told you that?"

"Your Rayquaza did, for no one has a better understanding of Dragon Type Pokemon than I do; I learned everything I could from Drake and my own travels to the different places where Dragon Pokemon live, I even spent 4 years in the Village of Dragons in the Unova Region before coming back to Hoenn and creating the Draco Falls Gym. Since you're obviously here to challenge us, I shall lead you to the Gym…follow me so that you don't get lost."

The brunette boy nodded as he followed after Ace, the two of them going down a few more ladders before they ended up in front of a wall after using Surf to cross a large gap of water. Luca was puzzled as to why they'd stopped in front of a wall when the other male pressed a hidden switch, the wall rumbling before pushing inwards and swinging open. Ace smiled at Luca before he motioned for him to go in first, the brunette boy walking in through the passageway followed by the other male. After both of them were inside, the wall-door closed behind them with a loud click that seemed to echo around the inside of wherever they were at the moment.

When the last of the gears behind the wall clicked, lights automatically started turning on above their heads and illuminated the tunnel. Ace started walking down the lit up tunnel and Luca followed after him, the hallway roughly 40 or so feet high and another 10 feet wide with smooth marble floors colored in soft cream that had veins of white and grey running through them like a chaotic tunnel system. The walls themselves were also made of that same colored marble as the two males finally arrived at a large metal door, it seemed to be the only part of the whole tunnel that wasn't marble or stone as Ace opened the door to allow Luca to walk into the next room.

The second the door closed, more lights flickered on and revealed a massive room with 300 foot high ceilings made of smooth stone and marble; there were 2 large waterfalls, one set into each side of the wall as well as equally large and deep pools of water below each waterfall. The walls themselves were smooth save for a few open hovels where the brunette boy could only guess Pokemon were nesting, the ground having a battlefield made of dirt with grass surrounding it that was neatly trimmed and cut; Ace took the opposite side of the field while Luca took up the one he was standing at before the lavender haired teen spoke to the brunette boy across from him.

"Alright, before we begin I forgot to ask you for your name; mine's Ace Drachma."

"Luca Arclight, it's nice to meet you Ace. So, what are the rules for this Gym Battle?"

"The battle will be a Single Battle with each side using 3 Pokemon, no substitutions by either side can be made but items can be used if necessary…the winner will be decided when all of one side's Pokemon are unable to continue, now are you ready to experience the truly terrifying strength of the Dragon Type?"

"You know it, Ace! Bring it on!"

"Alright, go Dragalge!"

The Pokemon that appeared reminded Luca of a patch of seaweed, but he definitely wouldn't underestimate this opponent as he sent out his first Pokemon.

"Go, Yuèliàng!"

Ace was confused as to the brunette boy's first choice, but he pushed it aside in favor of making the first move.

"Dragalge, use Sludge Bomb!"

"Yuèliàng, jump back and dodge! Use Dark Pulse!"

The shiny female Umbreon nodded at her Master and dodged all of the opposing Pokemon's moves, Dragalge becoming intrigued by her natural grace and fluidity on the battlefield…she moved with the beauty of a Contest Spectacular star but also the agility of a seasoned battler, his focus slipping for a moment and allowing his opponent to fire off a Psychic attack that hit him hard but not with enough force to make him pass out.

"Dragalge, focus! Use Venom Drench on that Umbreon!"

Dragalge nodded, a stream of poison coming out of his mouth but Yuèliàng had dodged that as well and sent out another Psychic attack hurtling towards him, the last thing he saw before blacking out was his opponent's amber-orange eyes as Ace scoffed in annoyance at having lost. He recalled his Pokemon and sent out the next one, which was Haxorus.

"Alright Yuèliàng, time to switch out for now."

The shiny female Umbreon nodded in affirmation, the Moon Ball she called home taking her back as Luca sent out his next partner.

"Go, Mightyena!"

"Again with the Dark Types? If you really defeated Drake, then you should know that Dragon Type Pokemon only have a few weaknesses." Ace said with a self satisfied smirk, while Luca frowned at the other's arrogance.

"Yeah, and if Drake taught _you_ anything worthwhile, then it would be that you should never judge your opponents based on their appearance; Mightyena, use Ice Fang!"

The black and grey Wolf Pokemon nodded as she felt her mouth grow cold with Ice energy before she ran towards the opposing Haxorus and sunk her fangs into the soft skin beneath his armor, the Dragon Pokemon screeching in pain at the frigid Ice Type attack; Mightyena released him after a few more seconds and watched as he started bleeding but then it froze over from the Ice Fang attack.

"Haxorus, use Dragon Claw!"

"Mightyena, dodge and use Incinerate!"

The two Pokemon kept exchanging blows until Haxorus fainted from a few well placed Ice Fang attacks, Ace once again snorting in irritation as he recalled his fainted Haxorus. He knew that he was down to his last Pokemon, but he was hoping that this would be the one who helped him gain a leg up against Luca.

"Alright, come on out Tyrantrum!"

"Mightyena, you did great out there…it's time for you to rest, so return. Latias, you're up now!"

Ace smirked at seeing a Dragon Type Pokemon on the opposing side, finally this would be a good battle with two Dragon Types going head to head until only one could be victorious.

"Tyrantrum, use Dragon Pulse!"

"Latias, counter it with Ice Beam!"

The two attacks collided and canceled each other out, their power equal as Tyrantrum started banging his tail in agitation at being unable to overcome his enemy so quickly.

"Tyrantrum, use Earthquake and make the room shake!"

"You do realize that Ground Type moves don't affect Latias, so why would you-"

"Who said I was using it on you?" the brunette boy was confused by the lavender haired boy's claim until he saw that rocks were falling from the ceiling.

"Tyrantrum, use Dragon Tail and send the rocks flying at Latias!"

"Latias, dodge them all and use Dragon Pulse!"

The next few minutes were spent playing cat and mouse between the two Dragon Type Pokemon, Latias dodging the rocks sent flying at her and Tyrantrum trying to hit the agile Pokemon and failing.

"Tyrantrum, use Dragon Breath on Latias and hit her this time!"

"Latias, I have an idea…fold your wings back and charge straight at Tyrantrum, then use Ice Beam close up!"

The Dragon and Psychic Type Pokemon was worried that she'd fail, but after seeing her Master's determined yet reassuring expression she realized that everything would work out in the end as she folded her wings back against her body and flew at Tyrantrum faster than he could follow. As Latias smiled at him, she froze him solid with a point blank Ice Beam and knocked him unconscious.

Ace was stunned, he'd lost…this had never happened before and he didn't know how to deal with it, so he just sighed as he went to fetch the case with the medals showing that Luca had defeated him. The brunette boy was hugging Latias around her neck happily and she in turn was chirping with pride at being able to make her friend happy. When Ace came back, he was holding a silver case and when he opened it there were 6 medals sitting on black velvet; the medals were made of gold and were in the shape of dragon's claws, the insides of the medals inlaid with fire opals that shimmered in the bright lights above them.

"These Draco Medals prove that you've defeated me and my Pokemon, there's one for all 6 of your Pokemon. Let's heal them up and I'll tell you the location of the third Secret Gym."

After recalling Latias back into her Pokeball, the two males walked through the room and to an elevator that took them up to a mid-sized room with soft blue carpeting and pale silver-blue marble with black veins running through the entirety of the stone, soft music playing through the room and beanbag cushions were situated in two corners of the room that gave off a lived in feeling to the room. Luca recognized the song as Carbon Leaf's hit single '_Miss Hollywood'_, it was one of his favorite songs and he allowed Ace to take his Pokemon over to the healing machine that was like the ones found in Pokemon Centers as he used the videophone to call Wallace. After a couple of minutes, the teal haired man was smiling at him on the other side of the screen.

"Hey Wallace, just checking in with you like I promised."

"_Well I'm glad you are, I miss you…I know it hasn't been very long, but I still wish I was there with you."_

"Well I'm halfway through with my escapade, so you'll see me soon…how's Deoxys doing? Are you two getting along?"

"_He's slowly warming up to me, this morning he willingly joined me for breakfast and sat outside with me to watch the leaves fall in the garden."_

"That's great, I was hoping he'd be more at ease with you…anyway, I gotta go get my Pokemon and the next location from Ace; talk to ya soon Wallace."

"_Ok, Luca…I love you."_

"I love you too, Wallace…bye for now."

The teal haired man nodded before the screen went dark and the window closed. Ace had heard their conversation and was shocked to hear that not only was the Hoenn Champion gay, but he was also in a relationship with the Sootopolis Gym Leader…he filed away that information as he gave Luca his Pokemon back before pulling out a map with the next location circled, it was Granite Cave in Dewford.

"The next Gym is run by a man named Dunstan, he specializes in Steel Types; he was originally a miner in this region up until about 10 years ago, he'd gotten into an accident that crushed his right arm to the point where he couldn't operate heavy machinery anymore and he was forced to retire. Now he runs the Steel Type Secret Gym in Dewford Town, he had learned all about Steel Types from Byron Rockwell. I will warn you now, Dunstan's Pokemon will destroy you if you don't tread carefully and exercise caution."

"Thanks for the advice, Ace."

"Nah, it's no big deal…I'll escort you out of here and to the nearest exit of Meteor Falls, so come with me please."

Luca nodded at the lavender haired male's kind offer and left the room with him, both of them taking a path that had twists and turns as well as waterfalls and deep pools of water until the brunette boy was standing outside of Meteor Falls. Ace had shook his hand one more time before heading back inside the huge cavern, Luca calling out Latias and asking her to fly him to Dewford Town.

As the two of them lifted up into the air, Luca reveled in the cool breeze that gently caressed his skin and hair as they both headed towards the coastal Town of Dewford. This next battle was sure to be one that neither him or his Pokemon would ever forget no matter how long they lived.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- So, up next is the 3rd Secret Gym Battle! It's another Steel Type Gym, probably the only other one since Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum Versions of the games…how will Luca fare against Dunstan? Stick around to find out what happens!


	31. Secret Gym Battle No3- Luca Vs Dunstan

**Crimson and Aqua (a Pokemon fic)**

Disc.: I swear on my life that I will never own this amazing game series, if I did you can be sure that there would be a hell of a lot more yaoi in it!

A/N: So, here we are again…another chapter, it's no. 31 actually so I will continue to be happy that I got this far despite the sea of hatred I had to swim through to write this many chapters. It's time for the 3rd Secret Gym Battle! Luca's not really too familiar with Steel Type Pokemon so he's gonna have his hands full trying to battle Dunstan, hope it goes well for him but that will be decided by the following text that follows this note!

**Ch.31- Secret Gym Battle No.3: Luca Vs. Dunstan**

Upon arriving in Dewford Town, Luca rested his Pokemon at the Pokemon Center and decided to pay a visit to the Dewford Gym. He wanted to at least say hi to Brawly and tell him all that he'd been up to but was unprepared by what greeted him.

He saw Steven pressed up against one of the walls of the Gym with Brawly between his legs and administering heated kisses to the former Champion's pale neck, moans filling the room as the Dewford Gym Leader massaged the former Hoenn Champion's clothed cock with his knee and a strangled sound came out of Steven's open mouth while his eyes were screwed shut. The blue haired male's jacket was haphazardly undone and the buttons of his shirt were either missing or looked like they'd been torn off in the two males' haste to screw each other into the walls and floors.

Neither male was aware that they had an audience until Steven cracked an eye open slightly to see if anyone was there when he caught Luca standing there with his mouth gaping open and his eyes widened as he realized that the brunette boy had probably been there for a while.

"Luca!" Brawly heard his lover shout and the Dewford Gym Leader looked over to see the kid who'd beaten him a while back, his face lighting up in a bright blush as he released his lover from the wall. The two males tried to make themselves decent and ask him what he was doing in Dewford, the brunette boy beating them both to the punch by speaking up before either of them got the chance to.

"Hi, guys…I don't mean to interrupt but I need to ask Brawly something important."

Brawly took this chance to straighten out his rumpled body shirt and hair, a huge grin splitting his face as he eyed me amusedly.

"Sure thing, Luca…what do ya wanna ask me?"

"It's about the Secret Gym located in the Granite Cave, do you know where I can find it?"

"Wait…you mean old man Dunstan's Gym?"

"Yeah, that's the one. Do you know where it is in Granite Cave? I'm here to challenge him."

The older bluenette sighed while rubbing the back of his neck, not many people came out to challenge Dunstan because they thought he was too injured to hold up a Pokeball let alone battle, so he'd used that time to strengthen his skills…and he was truly a monster on the battlefield with those he _did_ choose to take on.

"Well, I know where it is but you'll have to convince him to challenge you…he doesn't really get much competition, so he won't be lenient; his Steel Types outclass even Byron from the Sinnoh Region, and he's a pretty skilled Gym Leader. Are ya sure you wanna challenge him?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm here…aside from visiting you for a moment."

Brawly laughed at the comment before he walked with Luca to Granite Cave, the two of them managing to get up a steep hill and standing in front of a wall that looked like it was made of stone like the rest of the cave…but when Luca knocked on it, he heard the hollow sound of metal and knew that he'd found the right place.

After a few minutes, the sound of an older gentleman's voice appeared on the other side of the door.

"Who's knocking on the door?"

"My name's Luca Arclight, I'm looking for a man named Dunstan so I can challenge him to a battle."

Silence was heavy between the brunette boy and the door he was standing in front of, the door itself opening a minute later to reveal a man in his early fifties with disheveled gray-black hair that was combed only slightly. He was dressed a lot like a military Lieutenant, except his vest was sleeveless and revealed well muscled arms that probably came from years of digging in mines by hand or even with a machine. His right arm looked like the bone would pop out at any moment as it sat in a leather sling, a huge scar taking up the vast majority of it along with medical staples and stitches as he glared at Luca with hardened gray-green eyes.

"So, you're looking for Dunstan?"

"Yeah, I am Sir…I request a battle with him." The brunette boy said with the most serious expression he could dredge up at the moment, Brawly deciding that he wasn't needed anymore so he left the Granite Cave.

The older man smirked slightly before he opened the door wider and allowed his young charge to walk inside, the boy confused when the older man pressed a switch and the lights in the tunnel flickered to life. The hallway was shorter than the two previous ones and Luca could sense that something else was going on as he followed along behind the older man who had yet to introduce himself to the brunette boy as they finally stopped in front of a set of polished metal double doors.

When the doors opened, the walls had steel panels covering them from floor to ceiling and a polished metal battle ground that had a dirt floor in the middle. The ceiling of the room was only about 200 or so feet high, which made it a little shorter than the previous locations he'd visited but he still kept his mind focused on the way the older man carried himself. It reminded Luca of a military General or even a mine foreman making an inspection as he stopped directly in front of him on the other side of the battlefield.

"Welcome, young man, to the Metal Mines Gym…I am Dunstan and I shall be your opponent! Each side will use 2 Pokemon and no substitutions will be made for either side, however you can use items if need be…time to make you fear the power of Steel Pokemon! Go, Steelix!"

The brunette boy paled somewhat at seeing the massive Metal Snake Pokemon that was covered head to tail in scars and deep gashes that no longer bled; he didn't have much experience with Steel Types because no one really used them, aside from the occasional Magnemite. This Steelix had obviously seen _years' _worth of Pokemon battles and perhaps even its' share of Elite Four battles, the brunette boy recalling to mind his battle against Wattson and his Magnemite…he knew that Steel Types were weak against Fire and Ground Types so he decided to go with one he knew could hold out fairly well against the large Pokemon grinning at him almost predatorily.

"Mightyena, you're up first!"

The two Pokemon sized each other up, Steelix grinning like mad as he sniffed the air around Mightyena; he could tell it was female and reaching her peak so he would try to distract her with subtle advances on her body while at the same time taking her down, his plan already set in motion as he eagerly awaited his first command.

"Steelix, use Flash Cannon!"

"Mightyena, dodge it and use Incinerate!"

"Steelix, stop your attack and use Dig!"

The Metal Snake Pokemon nodded and dropped his first attack in favor of burrowing underground to avoid the fireball heading his way, Mightyena becoming confused at seeing the complete 180 in their strategy. The brunette boy stayed calm and told Mightyena to concentrate only on the ground, but she was a little too nervous…the stares that Steelix had been giving her, they were a lot like the ones directed at submissives being claimed by a dominant; as her mind became unfocused, the ground beneath her feet rumbled immensely and Steelix burst out right in front of her with a grin on his face.

"Steelix, use Iron Tail."

Steelix obeyed and brought his heavy tail down on top of Mightyena, the sound of iron hitting bone echoing throughout the room and finally dying off when Mightyena fainted from the force of impact. Luca recalled his Pokemon and sighed; he knew that Dunstan was strong, but he never imagined the man was _this_ powerful…he would need to rethink his strategy from this point onward as Steelix settled itself back across from him.

"Boy, you're gonna have to try a lot harder than that if you want to beat me…I've been a Steel Type Trainer for 50 years, and even though I'm old I can still battle like you young ones; send out your next partner!"

Luca was trying his hardest to remain calm, but on the inside he was scared of this man's Steelix…the raw power it demonstrated, the way it took down his Mightyena in just 2 moves…it made him shudder to think what his other Pokemon were and what they could do if he let this battle drag out for too long as he sent out his next Pokemon.

"Tiānshàng, you're up now."

The rest of the room was immediately taken up by the equally large Dragon Pokemon, who roared at Steelix intimidatingly. The opposing Pokemon wasn't gonna back down just because he was in the same room as a Legendary Pokemon as he steeled himself for the battle with this powerhouse Pokemon he'd only ever heard of in stories told to him by Dunstan when he was just a young Onix.

"Steelix, don't be intimidated by this opponent…we can defeat it! Use Heavy Slam!"

"Tiānshàng, when he comes in close, grab him and throw him skyward!"

The emerald green Dragon Pokemon nodded as Steelix came rushing at them and throwing all his weight into a full body attack against Rayquaza, who grabbed him in his arms and refused to let go even as the opposing Pokemon struggled with all his might. The next minute, Steelix was flying up into the air and the emerald green Dragon Pokemon was climbing up to join him when Luca made his move.

"Now use Flamethrower while he's airborne!"

Tiānshàng nodded and let loose a stream of fire so hot that Steelix couldn't even roll around and put out the flames due to being in the air, which resulted in him fainting when he made contact with the ground. Dunstan couldn't believe what he'd just witnessed, Steelix was usually the only Pokemon he ever used because his opponents couldn't handle its' raw strength and speed…this boy was far more resourceful than he'd originally thought as he recalled his fallen Pokemon back into the Pokeball and sent out the last Pokemon in his arsenal.

"Aggron, time to battle!"

"Tiānshàng, you can still battle…right?"

"[_Of course I can, why must you ask?_]" This, of course, came out as a deep growl to everyone's ears except for Aggron.

"Alright, just wanted to make sure…ready?"

Tiānshàng nodded at Luca, his mouth curving upwards into a wide grin that showed off pure red fangs sharper than steel as he turned to look at his final opponent. Both Pokemon knew that this next battle would decide the winner of the whole showdown so the emerald green Dragon Pokemon vowed to win no matter what as Dunstan made the first move.

"Boy, I hope you can use Mega Evolution…otherwise, I would feel most aggrieved for utterly destroying a child!" Dunstan said as he held up his ruined right arm, a steel gray Mega Bracelet wrapped around his wrist with an Aggronite sitting in the divot on top of the opposing Aggron's forehead. The older man pressed the button on the Mega Bracelet and the opposing Pokemon became engulfed in a bright magenta light, the light fading and leaving a Mega Evolved Pokemon standing there ready to battle to the death with them.

Luca looked at Tiānshàng and the emerald green Dragon Pokemon nodded, the brunette activating his own Mega Bracelet and turning Rayquaza into his Primal Form. The power he was exuding made Aggron flinch slightly, he'd never been in the face of so much raw energy before in his life and it made him nervous as all hell but he refused to let it overwhelm him as he stood firm against the Mega Evolved Rayquaza staring him down and growling lowly.

"Aggron, use Iron Head!"

"Tiānshàng, dodge it and use Dragon Ascent!"

"Aggron, grab his tail and stop him from climbing high…then use Slam!"

The emerald green Dragon Pokemon felt his tail get snagged by Aggron as the Steel and Rock Pokemon grabbed him tightly and slammed him onto his back into the ground. The opposing Pokemon straddled his midsection and held him down beneath his body, the two Pokemon locking gazes as red clashed with blue and Aggron could feel a smirk tug at his lips.

"Aggron, finish this with Iron Head!"

"Now Tiānshàng, grab him with your tail and don't let go! Use Flamethrower once you've got ahold of him!"

The emerald green Dragon Pokemon wrapped his tail and lower body around Aggron and held him tightly in place, Aggron being unable to move at all as he saw a flash of red-orange come out of Rayquaza's open mouth and hit him full force in the face. The heat was so intense he couldn't stay conscious after a few minutes of feeling it cover his whole body, Aggron blacking out in Tiānshàng's grip and both Trainers knew that the brunette boy had won.

Dunstan was impressed by the boy's resourcefulness and quick thinking on the battlefield with his Pokemon, a smile settling onto his face as he could finally retire without regrets. Every opponent he'd ever fought against either wasn't resourceful enough or was too arrogant to provide him with an adequate challenge, but now that he'd battled this boy, he knew that this was a final match he could be proud of for the rest of what was left of his life.

"Well, I have to admit that you've impressed me Luca…I had given up hope of ever being able to have a meaningful battle that I could retire on, but now I no longer need to worry about that regret coming back. Follow me and I'll heal your Pokemon, afterwards I'll bring you your medals."

The brunette boy recalled Tiānshàng into the Master Ball and followed along after the older man, the metal walls catching the sounds of their shoes echoing softly off of the polished steel panels that took up the entire wall space as they finally walked into a room with a staircase spiraling upwards into a hole in the roof. Dunstan motioned for Luca to follow him up the stairs, the brunette boy following him up the steps and gasping in awe as he took in the room around him.

It looked like the inside of a log cabin, soft cedar wood walls lining the room and floor with a soft white rug covering the floor with a Pokemon healing machine sitting against the far left side and a videophone taking up a space to the far right. A fan with metal blades was rotating soundlessly to provide cooling air to the room, pictures lining the walls and a large leather chair sat in the very center of the room with a TV taking up the large centermost wall and a coffee table sat in front of the leather chair with a few books on top of the dark cherrywood ornamental piece.

The room would immediately make one feel welcome as soon as they stepped inside, and Luca was no exception to this as he gave Dunstan his Pokemon to be healed up while he called Wallace to tell him of his victory against the older man in the room with him.

"Hey Wallace, I beat the 3rd Gym…only one left."

"_That's great news, Luca…congratulations; I'm so proud of you, my love._"

"After I conquer the last Gym, I'm gonna spend as much time with you as possible…we hardly get to just enjoy ourselves together, but that's because of our obligations."

"_I know, you're the Champion and I'm a Gym Leader; on the bright side we're spending time together right now by talking to each other on the videophone, and Deoxys is still transitioning little by little into being part of a Trainer's team._"

"That's understandable, when you're a wild Pokemon for pretty much your whole life…having to get used to being part of a Trainer's lineup can be difficult and takes time; I have no doubts that Deoxys will grow to accept that part of his life in time if we just be patient with him and show him nothing but kindness and all the good things humans are capable of with Pokemon by their side. Anyway, Dunstan has my Pokemon so I'll contact you after I'm finished with the last Secret Gym…love you Wallace, see you again soon."

"_Love you too, Luca…I can't wait until you come home, I want to hold you so much._"

"I know, and I promise that will happen soon enough…but for now, I'll talk to you later."

Wallace nodded before turning the video off and the screen went dark as Dunstan came back into the room with Luca's Pokemon and a dark silver case. The brunette boy took his Pokemon from the older man graciously and watched as Dunstan opened the case; sitting on a blue velvet cushion sat 6 gold medals in the shape of a steel ore, the center of each one containing a white sapphire that shimmered in the light above their heads.

"These Ore Medals are proof that you've bested me and my Pokemon, I award them to you and all 6 of your Pokemon. Place them on each of their necks and I'll fetch the map with the final Secret Gym location." The older man said as he walked off into another room to fetch said map.

Luca placed the medals around each of his Pokemon's necks, they all had three medals apiece from the last Gyms including this one…now only one remained as he smiled at and hugged each of his Pokemon happily, a smile on each of their own faces as they accepted the loving gesture eagerly. Tiānshàng was waiting outside the room to receive his medal, the brunette boy going outside before the older Gym Leader came back with the map and slipping the medal on his Rayquaza's neck. Luca hugged his friend around his neck before recalling him back into the Master Ball and going back into the room where his other Pokemon were waiting for him.

After recalling the rest of his Pokemon, Dunstan reappeared in the room with a map in his hands. The brunette boy followed him to another wooden table with a forest green tablecloth and 4 wooden chairs, each one having a dark green cushion sitting in the seat as they both looked over the map.

"The last Gym will truly test your skills, it's located on Crescent Isle and is a Fairy Type Gym; the only thing I can say about this new Pokemon Type is that it's immune to Dragon Types yet is also super effective against them. You should probably do your research on this Type's matchups before you challenge the Gym itself; as I recall, the Leader is a young lady named Solange…she lives on that island with her Pokemon so don't underestimate her, the last hurdle is usually the most difficult to conquer if you're not prepared for it."

"Thank you for the advice, Dunstan. I really enjoyed our battle, and I hope we can battle again someday."

"I might just take you up on that offer, young one…but for now, I shall escort you from this Gym and Granite Cave."

The brunette boy followed along behind Dunstan and waved goodbye to him one last time before going back to Dewford Town and resting for a while.

There was only one Secret Gym left, and Luca was determined to conquer it no matter what.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- Wow, only one or 2 more chapters left and I'll have wrapped this story up in a nice, paradox free bow…the last Gym is a Fairy Type like the one in X and Y versions, hope you guys are still here to watch all the action go down!


	32. Secret Gym Battle No4- Luca Vs Solange

**Crimson and Aqua (a Pokemon fic)**

Disc.: I swear on my life that I will never own this amazing game series, if I did you can be sure that there would be a hell of a lot more yaoi in it!

A/N: So, here's the final Secret Gym battle…all that's left after that is to tie up what remains, such as Wallace and Luca's relationship and them spending that time together until they can get married when Luca turns 18; after that, maybe a sequel based on X &amp; Y versions? Not sure about that, but I just wanna say how much fun it was to write this out from the beginning and knowing it came out this well says a lot about how dedicated I was to this project. But now, it's time to stop stalling and get on with it!

**Ch.32- Secret Gym Battle No.4 (Final): Luca Vs. Solange**

After resting for a couple days in Dewford Town, Luca decided to head home on Latias' back to spend some time with his parents. When he arrived back in Littleroot Town, he saw that his father is there along with his mother and they all spend the next couple days catching up on recent events…from the growing relationship between the brunette boy and Wallace to how he defeated 3 of the 4 Secret Gyms in Hoenn, and even the whole event of him coming to have Rayquaza in his party. When the morning of the third day arrived, Luca said goodbye to his parents before heading off to Rustboro City to do research on the Fairy Type before challenging Solange to her Gym.

After 6 hours of research from books to videos found online, Luca knew that he needed at least one or two good Steel Type moves if he wanted to deal a sufficient amount of damage; he would also need a good Poison Type move as a backup plan in case the Steel Type moves fell short so he checked each of his Pokemon's move type compatibility, whereupon he found out that Yuèliàng could learn Iron Tail and Mightyena could learn Poison Fang so he got to work training them until the moves were perfected.

(Next day)

Luca called up Steven and asked him where Crescent Isle was located and he told the brunette boy that only Latios or Latias could find it, so the brunette boy asked Latias to look for Crescent Isle for them. After soaring around in the sky for the better half of an hour, Latias could make out Crescent Isle's shape and flew towards it, the Dragon and Psychic Type Pokemon landing gently on the island. After calling her back into her Pokeball, Luca could see where the island got its' name from; it was in the shape of a crescent moon as the midday sun shone down upon the island and made the water sparkle as the grass was caressed by the gentle wind playing across the green blades with a dirt road winding the entire shape of the island sitting in the very middle of the island that was not occupied by grass.

As the wind played across Luca's skin, he caught the sounds of someone singing an aria somewhere a little further ahead. Following the voice, he found a woman with very dark skin wearing a blue silk shirt with flowers adorning the fabric and a pair of black bootcut jeans with dark brown flats; the woman turned around at hearing someone approach her, a smile settling onto her face as she let her dark brown hair sway in the breeze and her cobalt irises narrowed slightly in astonishment that someone besides her had managed to find this place.

"Well now, not too many visitors come out to this island…so, who are ya and what can I do for ya?" the woman spoke in a strange accent, but Luca paid it little mind as he explained his reason for being here.

"My name's Luca Arclight, ma'am…I am the current Hoenn Region Champion and I'm looking for a woman named Solange; I was told she lived here on Crescent Isle and runs a Secret Gym, I've come looking for her so I can issue a challenge to her."

The woman looked at the brunette boy in front of her, he was definitely more sincere than the last person who tried to challenge her so she smiled kindly at him.

"Well, I'm Solange and I hereby accept your challenge…on the grounds of your true sincerity when you asked me. Now follow me and I'll take us down to the Gym."

The brunette boy watched Solange walk off towards the exact center of the island, her had removing a square shaped piece of dirt and uncovering a red switch. When she pressed it, the ground near the switch opened up and a platform appeared from an underground tunnel that was big enough for them to both stand on with a handrail to keep them from falling.

After both of them stepped onto the platform, Luca saw another switch that was part of a control panel and Solange pulled the switch. The platform began lowering and the doors beneath the dirt above them closed back up, the platform itself kept going down until it touched the ground and lights flickered on automatically above their heads. Solange and her brunette guest walked down a midlength hallway until they stopped at a pair of rose quartz doors; the handles were made of silver and titanium as she opened the doors to reveal a massive room that'd been turned into a huge flower garden, flowers of different species from tulips to roses were in the room and were every color from white to purple. The scent of the different flowers wafted all around the room and hit Luca strongly but for some reason it made him feel so calm that he wanted to let all of his Pokemon out and take a nap with them. He knew that he had a battle to participate in so he settled on letting the flowers lift his spirits and motivate him to win against Solange.

"Alright Luca, here's how it's gonna go down…each side will use 3 Pokemon each and neither side can switch out under any given circumstance, but you can use items if you need to. I'll start off if you don't mind; come on out, Florges!"

"Yuèliàng, time to step up!"

The two Pokemon sized each other up visually, the opposing Pokemon was confident she could win this battle easily while the shiny Umbreon was on high alert the whole time. Luca could see that Yuèliàng was definitely on edge around this Pokemon, her whole body language and posture said to be very careful against this opponent so he would be cautious when dealing with the opposing Pokemon as Solange chose to move first.

"Florges, use Dazzling Gleam!"

"Yuèliàng, dodge and use Iron Tail!"

The two Pokemon nod at the issued commands, the Flower Pokemon releasing a mass of pink energy that flies at Umbreon quickly with intent to deal serious damage but it only manages to hit the ground as Yuèliàng charges Steel Type energy into her tail. The energy turns the appendage silver and makes it as strong as iron as she jumps at the opposing Pokemon and slams the energy filled tail right into her stomach, making Florges grasp her stomach in pain and let out a wheezing cough at how powerful the blow to her body was. Luca decided not to give her a chance to recover and issue a second attack so he tells Yuèliàng to use Iron Tail again.

The second Iron Tail hits Florges straight on top of her head and she falls into the ground face first, her energy gone as she blacks out. Solange recalls her fallen Pokemon and sends out her next partner, which was Gardevoir.

"Yuèliàng, can you keep battling?"

"Umbre (Yes)."

"Alright then, get ready because they're getting ready to make a move!"

"Right you are, kid…Gardevoir, use Moonblast!"

Yuèliàng was still worn down from dodging and using Iron Tail twice in a row so she took the brunt of that attack head on and was standing on shaky legs, the opposing Gardevoir smiling confidently at her weakened opponent. Luca knew that she was tired when an idea hit him; it was time for him to try out a new move that his Umbreon had learned during their training, she'd learned this move in place of Discharge so he decided that now was a great time to use it.

"Yuèliàng, use Moonlight!"

The shiny female Umbreon nodded and pulled in energy from the air around her, it was the energy from all the flowers but she only took enough to heal her injuries without causing the flowers to die or wilt. A silver-green aura surrounded Yuèliàng as she felt her injuries heal and her energy was fully restored, the shiny Pokemon feeling better now that she was in perfect form again.

"Yuèliàng, use Dark Pulse!"

"Gardevoir, dodge it and use Moonblast!"

"Yuèliàng, dodge and use Dark Pulse in rapid succession until you land a hit!"

Both Pokemon nodded at their Masters' commands and threw attacks at each other until they were exhausted, but Gardevoir didn't know Recover or any other self healing moves so when the shiny female Umbreon used Dark pulse one more time she couldn't dodge it in time and blacked out. Solange was overall impressed with Luca's strategic and straightforward battle style, but the battle wasn't over yet as she recalled her unconscious Gardevoir.

"Not bad, kid…gotta say that you're definitely putting up more of a fight than my last opponent, but either way it all ends here! Go, Carbink!"

Yuèliàng was all but exhausted, the shiny female Pokemon sitting down and panting heavily from using so much Dark Type energy in all those repeated Dark Pulse attacks in order to take out that opposing Gardevoir. Luca knew she was really tired but he couldn't recall her due to the 'no substitutions' rule, so they'd just have to hold out until the end of the battle. The brunette boy used a Max Elixir on his friend to recover her energy, and Yuèliàng was ready to fight again.

"Smart move using that Max Elixir on your Pokemon, but even that won't save you! Carbink, use Moonblast!"

"Yuèliàng, jump back and dodge it!"

"Umbre (Ok)!"

The Rock and Fairy Pokemon shot out a ball of Fairy Type energy at the opposing Pokemon, who jumped back and stood on firmly planted legs, a glare on her face as she prepared to go on the attack.

"Yuèliàng, use Iron Tail!"

The shiny female Umbreon nodded before drawing in the Steel Type energy she'd learned to build up during their training to master the move and charged at the opposing Carbink, the Rock and Fairy Pokemon steeling itself for the super effective move. When it landed on the smaller Pokemon, Carbink was expecting pain but he didn't expect it to hurt _this_ much as he was slammed into the opposing wall. Solange watched her Pokemon go flying and leaving a dent in the wall from the intensity of the Steel Type attack used on it, she was shocked that the Umbreon could dredge up that much energy despite the fact that it had battled two Fairy Types in a row.

The opposing Carbink teetered over to the battlefield and tried his best to fend off Yuèliàng, but after a couple more well placed Iron Tail attacks he couldn't find the strength to fight anymore and fainted. Solange was stunned, she never thought she'd lose…especially not to a boy who only used _one_ Pokemon. Still, she wouldn't hold it against the boy for beating her with just an Umbreon and walked over to the brunette boy hugging his Pokemon and telling her she did a good job.

"Luca, I gotta say that you and your Pokemon performed spectacularly. Even though I lost, I won't hold it against you and your incredibly strong Umbreon for defeating my Pokemon; I think now would be a good time to heal up your Pokemon while I get your medals. Follow me this way, please."

The brunette boy followed the other woman after recalling Yuèliàng into her Moon Ball and securing it around his belt with the other Pokeballs as they both headed across the room and into another room set into the far back wall. The room itself was built to look just like a Pokemon Center but was furnished more like the inside of someone's living room, the walls being a pale pink-cream color with paintings hung in tasteful positions on the right side wall. The left side wall had a videophone sitting against it as well as a counter with a coffee machine and stainless steel sink divided into 2 sides.

A cabinet sat above the counter, and Luca could only guess that it held various food items and coffee or tea. The middle of the room had a TV on a birch wood table and the table itself had a royal purple towel sitting on it, a red leather couch occupying the space and a soft yellow carpet covered the floor they were standing on. Solange smiled at how the brunette boy took in the quaintness of the room as he handed off his Pokemon to her and made his way over to the videophone to talk to Wallace and tell him of how he'd beaten the last of the Secret Gyms. After a couple of rings, the teal haired Gym Leader picked up and smiled at his younger lover.

"Hey Wallace, just calling to tell you…I won, and I'll be coming back soon!"

At seeing his lover so happy, Wallace himself let a wide smile grace his lips.

"_That's fantastic news, Luca! Congratulations, I always knew you had it in you to accomplish great things. I can't wait to see you again, other than talking on a videophone._"

"I know, I can't wait either…Solange is healing my Pokemon and when I receive my medals along with my fully healed Pokemon I'll be heading home after resting up a bit myself."

"_Well don't push yourself, love…I'll be here waiting for you; and by the way, Deoxys is starting to become more used to being part of my Pokemon party._"

"Wow, that's great news! I'm hoping he'll transition into this lifestyle without too much difficulty. Anyway, Solange is back so I gotta go…see you soon Wallace."

"_Alright, see you soon my love._"

Both males smile at each other before the screen goes dark, Luca walking over and taking his Pokemon back from the dark skinned woman gratefully. Solange then shows a box to the brunette boy and opens it, revealing 6 medals on a red velvet cushion in the shape of a circle with fairy wings; a pink rose quartz crystal sits in the middle of each solid gold medal, the light making them shimmer a bright pink as Solange speaks to Luca.

"These Pixie Medals are the proof that you've bested the last of the Secret Gyms in Hoenn, and a testament to the Pokemon that brought you this far in your life. Now place them on each of their necks and rest up for a little while before you leave."

Luca nodded and hung the medals around each of their necks, but since Tiānshàng was so much bigger than the other Pokemon in his party, the brunette boy had to go outside of the small room and place the medal around the emerald green Dragon Pokemon's neck in the flower garden. After he let his Pokemon out to stretch their legs, he asked Solange if it was okay for them to play in the flower gardens, to which she happily nodded and Luca told his Pokemon to relax in the flower gardens.

(2 days later)

The brunette boy was currently spending time with his parents, both of them proud of how far he'd come and how strong he had gotten with his Pokemon at his side. When he told them that he wanted to stay with Wallace in Sootopolis on a more permanent basis, Norman and Jessica were both very sad that Luca wanted to move out but they were happy that he'd found someone to care for him like Wallace did. After they talked to the Sootopolis Gym Leader a couple days later, the teal haired man gave them his word that he'd never betray their son and would be true only to him no matter what happened between them.

(Another 2 days later)

Wallace and Luca were currently relaxing in the teal haired man's house, their eyes watching the leaves fall in the garden onto the water. The teal haired Gym Leader explained to Lisia that Luca would be living with them from now on, and the teal haired girl was so happy that she had her Altaria proclaim it to all of Sootopolis City that her brother had found a boyfriend; the two lovers had to deal with embarrassment on their part and the many congratulations thrown at them both as they chose not to think about the events and just relax together.

After all, who knew when another situation would come to their door in the days to follow?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- So, I'm gonna do one last chapter but it will have a time skip! That will be the final chapter of this story, and you'll just have to deal if ya don't like it!


	33. Sootopolis City & The Days After

**Crimson and Aqua (a Pokemon fic)**

Disc.: I swear on my life that I will never own this amazing game series, if I did you can be sure that there would be a hell of a lot more yaoi in it!

A/N: Well, we've reached the conclusion of 'Crimson and Aqua' with this chapter…I just wanna say how great it's been for me to write this story out and then post it despite all the haters and naysayers that said I should quit, I hope all of you die slowly and painfully in a fire pit and suffer for all eternity…I also wanna thank the loyal reviewers and readers who liked this story enough to sit through it from start to finish, you guys are the best! Now then, I'll just give you the final chapter so you won't nag me for stalling for time.

**Ch.33- Sootopolis City and The Days After**

(Time skip 2 years)

The sun rose up and made the sapphire blue waters surrounding Sootopolis City shine with light that was easily something out of an oil painting, the beauty only adding to the City's historic charm as two lovers awoke from their deep sleep.

Luca Arclight, now 17, had grown a little in the two years he spent with his lover in Sootopolis. The brunette boy now stood at 5'7", just an inch shy of Wallace's height of 5'8". His olive tan had paled by a shade or so but that didn't take away from his youthful looks, it only made him even more alluring in the teal haired man's eyes since he was lucky enough to see him every day. His brunette lover's hair had also grown out and rested between his shoulder blades, the chocolate brown strands tied back with a green hairband and sitting in a low ponytail. His bangs were cut a little shorter than the rest of his hair and framed his face perfectly, slate grey eyes now holding an air of maturity despite his young age.

Luca was the first of the two males to wake up, the brunette teen heading into the shower in their shared bathroom. Wallace decided to join his lover in the shower, the two exchanging a deep and passionate kiss that lead to them having a morning session of shower sex and both males almost collapsed from the amount of pleasure flowing through their bodies. After cleaning each other off, Luca grabs a towel and begins drying his lover's body off while the teal haired man smiled at the gentle and nimble fingers working over his skin.

Wallace followed suit and dried his brunette lover off gently before they got dressed for the day. Wallace decided on a pair of purple straight cut jeans and white wedge heel boots, his shirt was also white except for the blue on the shoulders and upper section with a high turned collar and long sleeves that were also white, the sleeves stopping at his wrists and allowing his elegant hands to be shown along with his thin and beautiful fingers; the last article of clothing was his trademark white beret, the hat sitting on his head and allowing his semi long teal hair to flow out to rest on his shoulders while his bangs framed his aristocratic face elegantly.

Luca himself was dressed in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with a dark purple t shirt and high top sneakers, his brunette hair brushed and combed until it was tangle free and he placed his white hat with black trim on his head. Secured around his hips was a light purple hoodie that also showed off the blue and black studded belt that held his jeans snugly on his thin hips, his body becoming lithe and athletic…much like the kind one would see on a dancer or a swimmer.

The two lovers shared another deep but quick kiss before going into the kitchen to have breakfast together. The atmosphere was quiet and comfortable as Wallace checked the newscasts for the day, his lover going over his schedule for the day as Champion of Hoenn. He was surprised to find that his schedule was free but that didn't mean that Wallace had that time off like him, which saddened him somewhat.

"Luca, why look so sad?" the teal haired Sootopolis Gym Leader asked when he caught the less than happy look on his brunette lover's face.

Luca set down his Oran Berry tea on the small plate used to keep the heat of the liquid from leaving a heat mark on the wooden table as he looked at Wallace, slate grey orbs locking with aquamarine irises thoughtfully.

"Oh, well…it's just that I don't have anything planned for today as Champion, but you probably have a Gym Battle to conduct today; it just upsets me that I'll be doing nothing while you're working; that isn't fair to you, Wallace."

The teal haired man could see why such things would upset his lover, he didn't think it was right for him to slack off while others worked…after all, he'd worked his ass off to get to where he was as Hoenn Region Champion; a smile appeared on Wallace's face, and this action didn't go unnoticed by Luca, who frowned slightly in confusion.

"Wallace, what's with that smile?"

"Actually, I _don't_ have any work to do today either…in fact, I was thinking of taking some time off from my Gym Leader duties."

"Why?" the brunette asked his older lover; to him it didn't sound right to just not go in to work because one didn't feel like it, but at the same time he was excited that Wallace wanted to spend that time with him.

"I actually have about 6 months' worth of vacation days to use up, and I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Kalos Region with me for a much needed vacation."

Luca immediately let his mouth fall open slightly, the tea luckily had been swallowed beforehand so a mess wouldn't be made as he thought of what Wallace had asked him.

"Really? You want us to go on a vacation, just the two of us?"

"Of course, after all lovers tend to take vacations with just the two of them…so, what do you say, Luca?"

The room was silent before a smile crept up onto the brunette teen's lips, his mouth already closed up by that point as he looked at his expectant lover.

"I say…when do we leave?"

It was the response that the teal haired Gym Leader had been hoping to hear from his brunette lover, the two males setting the dishes into the drying rack after washing them and then heading upstairs to pack for 6 months of vacation days in Kalos.

The two lovers couldn't be any happier, except if they were gonna get married.

But that's another story for another time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, that's the end…sorry if it's too short or too cheesy but I wanted to end it with a hint to a possible sequel if you guys want one badly enough, and if so I'm gonna base it on X Version most likely; anyway, thanks for sticking around for the fic from start to finish and hope you guys have a pleasant day!


End file.
